ODST or Clone?
by Jase Sierra-412
Summary: A clone trooper. Just another stick in a pile of milions. What if a clone ended up fighting in the Human-Covenant war as a highly-trained "ODST"? How would he affect the war? And what would happen to the people he "left behind"? Find out here and now! -/- Re-wright of UNSC Marine? Or Clone Trooper? -/- Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

-/- I HAVE PLACED THE TIME LINE WHERE I NEED IT TO BE IN ORER TO COMPLETE THE STORY IN THE CORRECT TIME-FRAME WHERE THE WAR DOESN'T TAKE AS LONG FOR THE SAKE OF THE STAR WARS TIMELINE.

AGES OF CHARACHTERS:

Ahsoka Tano- 16 years

Captain Rex- 17 years(Standard) 25(Clone)

Clones- 14-2 years(Standard) 19-12(Clone)

Skywalker- 21-25 years

Amidala- 30-35 years

Kenobi- 35-45 years

Sergeant Johnson- 30-45years

Dr. Halsey- 40-50 years

Lord Hood- 55-65 years

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

GNR RESOLUTE

HANGER DECK

2ND YEAR OF WAR - 2 ABG(After Battle, Geonosis)

For Ahsoka Tano, it was just another day at the 'office'. Another day, another planet, and another military operation. But this one was supposedly very vital to the war effort. As all of them were, apparently. A weapons developer working with the Confederacy of Independent Systems(CIS) had supposedly been developing some sort of devce that would turn the war's favor to them.

She guessed it would be another spy-station incident again. She would have died if it hadn't been for Captain Rex saving her from the cyborg General Grevious by shooting the foul being in the organ-sac and grazing it's face-plate with a well placed shot, making him scurry for the aftey of his fighter and open space.

Since that incident, she had grown fond of the Captain. More than she should. The Captain was different from all the other clones. He was six foot three, solid muscle, had royal blue eyes, blonde hair, a nack for completing the impossible, and having what seemed like an almost infinite quantity of luck.

She wouldn't be on the ground due to having a sprained left shoulder and right ankle. Her master and Rex would be going into battle, each commanding a seperate part from the other. If she had been at 100%, she would had been leading one half while her Master led the other.

Now she was given the job of sitting aside and awaiting the gunships to leave and return. She always got a pit in her stomach when she saw a gunship lift off and leave the ship and return afterwards. This was due to the one in three chance in favor of returning to the ship alive or uninjured.

"You should be in your quarters resting kid." Says a deep male voice behind her.

"I know. I just wanted to see you and the others off Rex." Ahsoka says.

"That's what i thought. Hows the arm doing?" Rex says, sitting down on a crate next to hers.

"Better than yesterday. Same with the ankle." Ahsoka says.

"You want to go with, don't you?" Rex asks.

"I hate being set aside and not allowed to go and fight with you and the others. I feel useless. An overstuffed suitcase that nobody needs yet is brought along anyway." Ahsoka says.

"I know the feeling all too well kid." Rex says.

"You do?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yeah. I was wounded on Geonosis and restricted from returning to my unit. They survived and i was transfered out." Rex says.

"For being injured?" Ahsoka asks, 'eyebrows' arching.

"No, for breaking a doctors jaw and knocking three medics out cold fought them attempting to return to my unit. Somebody shot me with a stun round. Then the next thing i know, i'm waking up in a ships med-bay." Rex says.

"Wow. That's...a bit extreme for a small fight." Ahsoka says.

"And then i was told several others who were wounded tried the same thing. I was charged with provoking a riotous situation and demoted from Commander to Captain." Rex says.

"...Now that makes sense." Ahsoka says.

Rex looks at a chrono on his fore-arm.

"Well, looks like i'll be seeing you in a few hours." Rex says, standing up and putting his helmet on.

"Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to talk to you when you get back." Ahsoka says.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rex says, heading off for the nearest gunship.

The gunships lift off and leave the hanger. Since she didn't want to get in the way of the hanger deck crewmen, she stood up and headed back to her quarters. Once she was there, she laid down and set an alarm for when the gunships should be back.

She awoke several minutes later to the sound of an alarm. But it was not her chrono alarm. It was the alarm to battlestations. She immedeately got up, but her belt and boots back on, and headed for the bridge. Once she was on the bridge, she saw multiple CIS ships charing twards the three ship fleet.

"What's going on Admiral?" Ahsoka asks Admiral Yaluaran.

"It was a trap! This entire thing was a trap! The Seppies are moving in, any type of signal we've been trying to send out of the system are being jammed, the ground forces were ambushed as soon as they entered the objective, Captain Rex is MIA, General Skywalker is wounded, and we're attempting to hold until the survivors can get aboard the gunships and back to the fleet." The older man says.

Ahsoka was floored. Rex MIA on a hostile planet that is crawling with Seppies and the fleet being forced to retreat. It was her worst nightmare come true.

On the surface, Rex was in quite the predicament. He had been cut of from the majority of his men when a heavy repeater opened up. Himself and six others were now fighting for their lives inside of what appeared to be a research and development lab. The six troopers were spread out in ones and twos between tables and machinery.

It had been close quarters for quite a while now. Ammo for their carbines and rifles were almost gone, they had no explosives apart from a single thermal det each had on the back of their belts that was used as only a weapon of last resort. Some troopers had resorted to taking the Seppies E-5 rifles from the piles of destroyed droid carcasses and using them.

They had reppeled several waves and were awaiting the next. The last thing that Rex saw before blacking out were thermal dets beng tossed into the room and a single commando doid entering and fIring an anti-tank rocket right at the device he had taken cover behind.

UNSC SPACE

REACH

2540

For Grand Admiral Lord Hood, it had been just another day fighting the Insurrectionists. Until he recieved word that a Navy SpecWarf team had recovered a fully armored man from an Innie base. The man had been clad in white and blue armor and looked like they had been through hell and back.

The armor was dented, scratched, and scortched. The man had some moderate injuries and the armor had to be literally cut away to treat those injuries. To him, it smelled like another ONI project, yet his gut told him it wasn't. Doctor Halsey had been assigned to look over the man and conduct an extensive exam on the male.

He had just arrived at Reach. The man was being held at a facility deep under a mountain where Halsey had her labratory.

"What's the verdict Halsey?" Hood asks as he enters the room.

"The man's fine Terence. Uinjuries are compleely heled or patched up the best to my ability. Armor is a light weight steel alloy. Very resillient to dammage in thick areas, but weak where i'm guessng it's all hooked together. Undersuit is almost exactly like that of the ballistic armor that the Marines use apart from the fact it's underclothing for the armor." Halsey says.

"What have you found out about this person?" Hood asks.

"Despite his appearances of being a twenty-something year old, he's biologicaly seventeen. I also found a microchip in his left fore-arm that held what looked like some sort of military record." Halsey says.

"Military record? Let's see this record of his." Hood says.

"It had to be translated. It was written in an ancient style of wrighting that became extinct in the 16th century." Halsey says, handing Hood a tablet.

"He's a Captain, demoted from Commander for fighting off three medics and a doctor after refusing to stay at a field hospital after being wounded, decorated for extreme valor beyond nessesary, trained to conduct covert operations. Whole ton of battle experience. Don't recognize a single name of these battles though... Reported MIA afer unit ambushed, presumed KIA. Damn, that's quite the record." Hood says.

"Yes. I looked up the names of the battles. Not a single one has ever occured. I believe we have ourselves a non-Earth originated human on our hands." Halsey says.

"Why would you say that?" Hod asks, placing the tablet down on a table.

"I found a star-chart. One of almost an entire galazy. Tried matching it up with existing maps, but it doesn't. Nothing we have even remotely resembles the chart. So, Terence, what do plan on doing wth him?" Halsey asks.

"SpecWarf ODST. We give him a past as a former intel agent who had his cover blown. He was pulled out and re-assigned to a SpecWarf unit. Then we sweeten the offer and give him housing with full furnishings free of charge, personal transport, pay for fifteen years of serivce as a First Lieutenaunt in the ODST's, and an opening rank into the military as a Captain. All with the assurance that ONI wouldn't mess with him." Hood explains.

"What if he dosn't agree?" Halsey asks.

"I don't think he'll turn down the offer. Not with his past being what it was." Hood says, tapping the tablet with the man's military record still displayed.

"Sounds like a plan. But, i found some medical issues i'd like to attempt to cure first. Give him another reason to join up." Halsey says.

The first thing that Rex registered since the explosion was the constant beeping of a machine. Then the thumping of a ceiling fan. He opened his eyes and blinked to make them focus in correctly. He was sitting up on some type of bed with covers up to the center of his chest.

An IV line was in his left arm, the machine creating the constant beeping was next to his head, a tray sat at the foot of his bed on a partial table, and the room was completely white and a thick, white, steel door was the only exit in and out of the room. A table sat next to his bed with a light and a book of some sort.

Then the door slid open and an older lady dressed in a lab coat walked in. Behind her was two black armored troopers armed with some type of carbine. Behind them was a man in a white uniform with gold trim and white pants with red and gold stripes down each leg. The ammount of medals screamed experience and a high-rank. Then his mind clicks, the only man with a white uniform in the military was the Grand Admiral of the Republic's Navy.

Instinct took over and he saluted the older human general officer. His pulse sped up and the machine began beeping a bit faster. What did the Grand Admiral of the Navy want with him? What did he do and where was he? Some sort of Military Hospital?

The older lady walked over and shut off the machine. The older man saluted back. He then turned to the two black armored men at the door and motioned for them to leave. Both turned and left hesitantly.

"You obviously know a general officer when you see one. I'm Grand Admiral Hood. I know you have been wounded, but i need to talk with you." The man says.

"Yes sir." Rex says.

"You were reported MIA, presumed KIA. I do not care of the events leading up to that incident. But whatever caused that incident has landed you where you don't belong. It may be a higher power playing their hand or just damned luck, i don't know if it's bad or good, and i don't care. You are no longer in Republic territory son. You're in the United Nations and United Earth Government's territory. In a totally different galazy." The man says.

Rex was struck speechless. He wold more than likely never see Ahsoka or any of his 'little brothers' again.

"You're in a secure United Nations Space Command facility under a mountain. You were recovered on a remote asteroid-based mining facility by a Special Warfare team two days ago." The Admiral says.

Then it hit's him, what were these people planning on doing with him.

"What do you have planned for me? Since i'm not from this place." Rex says.

"You'll be UNSC military. Paid a monthly salary, given a home, background, name, transport, and training as a member of a Special Forces group known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. You'll report to me directly."

"Do i have another option or not?" Rex asks.

"You can say no, but you may end up in the hands of the Office of Naval Inteligence, the spooks of the UNSC. They can make you dissapear and run you ragged until you spill your guts about where you came from and whatever else they want by force. If you accept the offer, you'll be given full protection from ONI because you'll work for me and high command directly. They wouldn't dare to toutch you with a one hundred meter stick due to what i'd do to their budget and powers." Hood says.

"Looks like i have no other real choice then. Count me in." Rex says.

"Good. You'll keep your rank, Captain. You'll be given full citizenship and pay as if you had been in the military all these years. Your age is now no longer seventeen, it's 25. You enlisted at 14 straight from an orphanage after your parent's died in an unfortunate FTL drive malfunction on their way back from an outter colony. All we need is a name and we can get it into the records." Hood says.

After several minutes of thinking, Rex comes up with one.

"Richard Edward Xanders, with an x, not a z." Rex says, putting ogether an alias he had created long ago at the urging of his mentor, Jango Fett.

"Good. You will spend four months with Doctor Halsey and a highly trained drill instructor who will teach you UNSC tactics and other thing's you'll need to learn." Hood says.

-/- Told you there'd be a lot more detail. Keep reading and see what else i have in store for him!


	2. Chapter 2

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

GNR RESOLUTE

2 DAYS AFTER BATTLE

2 ABG

Ahsoka sat in her quarters alone. She had gathered all of Rex's things from his quarters, boxed them up, and took what she could to her quarters. She had found a handwritten note in an envelope below a DC-17 pistol in a desk drawer. It had her name on the envelope.

She stared at the letter, debating weather to open it or not. He was missing, presumed dead. She had been told of the last time anybody saw him by Sergeant Coric, Torrent's company Sergeant. He had been cut off from the others by a heavy repeater with six other troopers.

They fell back into a building and hadn't been seen since. She couldn't believe he hadn't made it out. She decided to open the envelope and read the letter.

\Ahsoka, if you're reading this, then you know i won't be coming back. I've prepared this letter shortly after i fended Grevious off from almost killing you on that spy-station. That day after you saved my hide and i saved your's in return i felt something. Something that Jango Fett himself told me. 'There will come a person along someday, and they will make you feel very different. I cannot explain it, but you will know when you feel it.'. That day i felt that. If i hadn't told you already, that was the day i fell for you. I can only hope you felt and still feel the same. Take good care of yourself. Rex, CT-01/7567./

Ahsoka felt tears stream down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter. He had fallen in love with her, and her with him. At least she now knew it had been mutual. She would have to live with the fact that she hadn't been able to tell him personally, face-to-face like she had planned to.

Inside the same drawer, she had also found a small black box. She opened it and found it was a jet black ring with a circle of blue sapphire surrounding another circle of a reddish-orange jewel, amber, if she remembered correctly. She instanly knew wht the ring was for. She gently removed it from the box and slid it onto her left hand ring finger.

It fit perfectly. He had apparently planned for the future. Alot more so than she had. The inside of the ring had her and Rex's names intertwined at the X and A. It was beautiful, and she would wear it for the rest of her life.

She knew things would be different without him. She would have to rely on herself and a few others she held close. She wasn't going to give up because it would be what he would have wanted. She would stay with the order until the war ended and then leave and explore what else she could do.

UNSC SPACE

REACH

4 MONTHS SINCE ARRIVAL

The past four months had been a cake walk compared to the training Jango had put him through. Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez had trained, more like given him a refresher, him of what he would be doing as a member of a Special Warfare unit. When he had learned how to use the main munitions of the UNSC, his skill at utilizing the weapons shocked the SCPO.

He recieved the expert medals for rifle and pistol and had the highest scores the SNCO had seen since he started training troops. The sniper rifles were a bit large for Rex's standards, but they delt out a lot of dammage. Since he would be in SpecWarf, he was given the option to choose his own weapons which would be his until retirement.

After that, he would be given the choice to have the mil-spec components removed and be allowed to keep the rifle as a civilian. So he choose two weapons he felt the most comfortable with. He choose the XBR55HB, a select fire rifle chambered in .390(aprox 10mm) with a 3 power scope, 60 round mag, and a single-shot reloadable explosive munitions launcher under the barrel, and the XM6H2-SW(visually similar to current SW-99), a modified version of the M6H service pistol.

The XM6H2-SW had several changes from the original model. It was designed with Special Warfare and Inteligence personel in mind. It is more compact, still retained the standard 12 round magazine, used semi-armor-piercing 12.4x60mm rounds(standard issue is 12.4x50), the smart-link scope was replaced with a folding red-dot(simmilar to that of the COD Black Op 2 pistol red-dot) that folded down when the pistol wasn't equipped, and the presence of two old, yet new technologies.

Under the barrell of the gun was a flashlight/laser add-on. But, with older lasers, they could be seen by almost anybody with night-vison or infared equipment. Now, the laser could be programed for the person who owned the side-arm to be the only one to see the laser. It was still awaiting aprovement from the Marines and Army, but the Navy approved it and issued it to it's SpecWarf units.

The second technology was sound surpression. This was usually done by placing a surpressor onto the end of a firearms barrell. But the XM6H2-SW had it's entire barrel length the surpressor. It was made so that upon firing, the round wouldn't loose velocity or power, but the sound would be the same if it had been fired through a pistol with a surpressor. This created less bulk and the weapon could still be drawn quickly.

A two-phase medical procedure had been done by Doctor Halsey to Rex's body. He now had a 'nural-implant, uplink'(NIU) module that connected to his spinal chord and brain. The second-phase was a mystery and Halsey said it's purpose was 'classified'.

All that Rex could phisically see and feel was that he was five inches taller, could lift heavier objects, and seemed to move around more quickly than he did before. His shoulders were broader and thicker as were his legs.

His armor was also different. On the outside, it was the usual ODST BDU and armor, but it's composition was different. It was lighter, easier to move around in, and had what looked like a type of semi-powered EVA suit used by exo-atmospheric dock workers on the outside of the bodysuit.

"Doc, what's this? An EVA suit?" Rex asks, guesturing at the barely noticeable lines of a metal frame inside the layers inside the armor plates.

"Yes. It's comptromised of classified materials though. What i can tell you is that is interwoven throughout the armor and will help you carry more gear, be more active, and take more damage than the usual ODST armor. It's part of another project i've been starting work on. I thought you wouldn't mind field-testing it." Halsey says.

"As long as it helps, i won't mind at all." Rex replies.

"Good. Now, this is a removable tac-pad. It goes on your left fore-arm and it is linked directly to your NIU. If nessecary or wanted, a smart AI's data card can be inserted into a slot on the side and they can communicate with you, help sort out the caios of battle, co-ordinate any type of any small or large scale military operation, and monitor the men under your command. It also links to your helmet's HUD , VISR, and that pair of ballistic glasses you have in your dress uniform's pocket." Halsey explains.

"That's impressive. Now i'm wishing i had all this tech before i arrived here. They would have won the war by now." Rex says.

"I know. I've read abut what 'they' had done to you. I promise that you will never be tossed aside or seen as another piece of disposable...whatever, as long as you live from now on." Halsey says.

"Thank you doc. See you around." Rex says as he grabs the rucksacks holding his gear, the gun case containing his rifle, and heads to an awaiting troop transport Warthog.

The drive to the nearest space port and elevator had been a long one. They had passed through several small farming settlements, a few larger frontier towns simmilar to those he had seen on mid to outter rim ag-worlds. Then they neared the largest city on the planet. New Alexandria.

The twelve-lane road, six in both directions, had lead straight to the space port and elevator. There at a terminal gate, he grabbed his things and headed into the building. His XM6H2-SW was hoilstered on his right leg in plain sight and his rifle case was painted black with a bright red and orange stripe down the center with the letters UNSC down the length.

He was nearing a checkpoint with police officers dressed in tactical gear and were armed with rifles and shotguns. As he arrived at the checkpiont, an unarmed officer aproached.

"Sorry for the inconvienience Captain, but i must ask what munitions you are carrying." The officer asks.

"No problem. Live 12.4x60 rounds for my sidearm and some TTR for the rifle." Rex replies.

"SpecWarf i see. Take care and give the Innies hell." The officer says, letting him passs through.

A device beeped and Rex stopped. The officer turned around.

"Don't mind the detector. Scans for weaponry. Being miliary, you're already given clearance through all public transport with most ordinance short of a sniper rifle." The officer says.

Rex nods and continues into the elevators base. He found his terminal fairly quickly and checked the status boards. His transport would arive at 03:45. It was 02:55. He had a little under an hour to wait. He sat his rifle case across his lap, placing a hand on the top, put a ruck between his legs, and the other he placed and put his arm through the handle. He leaned back and relaxed.

He watched people walk by. Some kids passed and tugged on their parent's shirt sleves and pointed in his direction. They either had an obsession with the Marines or ad never seen one in person before. He had closed his eyes and awoke minutes later to somebody stepping on his foot.

He witnessed two kids chasing each ther and ne had stepped on his size twelve and a half dress shoe. He shook his head and moved his feet back. He then shifted and stood up. He placed the rifle case in his seat and got a kink out of his neck from sitting in the mildly uncomfortable chair. Then something ran directly into his leg.

"Ooof!" A tiny voice said.

He looked down and one of the two kids had ran straight into him.

"You alright kid?" Rex asks.

"Y-y-yes s-sir." The child says, mildly afraid.

"Slow it down. Some people aren't as even tempered as i am. This place is not one for chasing your friends or siblings around in." Rex says.

"Yes sir." The child says.

"Run along back to your parents and try not to step on anybody elses foot or run into their leg." Rex says as the kid brushes himself off and heads back to his parents.

Rex then checked the time and sees his transport would be arriving within the next ten minutes. He grabbed his two rucks and rifle case, slung one over his right shoulder, picked one up with his left hand, and grabbed his rifle case with his right. He walked up to the door leading to his transport and waited.

The door opened and he walked into an enclosed gangway that lead to the transport. It was a civil transport, which ment he may be the only military member aboard. That meant he would have to keep an eye on his gear and be weary of curious civillians. He boarded and gave his ticket to a flight attendant just inside the door way.

"First class, seat 1-A." The female says.

Rex nods and finds his seat. The first class on the civillian transports usually consisted of a cordoned off section that contaned a fair sized chair that folded out into a bed, a tv linked to some sort of system simmilar to that of the holo-net, a table next to the chair, a small sink and waste recepticle. The lower-class sections had two chair/beds in almost the same fasion but the occupants had to share the sink and waste recepticle and each had smaller tv's.

He stowed his two rucks in a small 'closet' and placed his rifle case next to his chair. He leaned the chair back a bit, and relaxed. The flight would take the majority of the day to complete in FTL. The UNSC's 'Slipspace' was apparently more efficient that the Republic's 'Hyperspace', which would have take two to three days to cross the same distance. That was perfectly fine with what he was concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

-/- PELICANS MENTIONED BELOW ARE THE D-79 MODEL WITH A SPECILIZED 'BLOOD TRAY'/TROOP BAY EXTENSION ONLY USED BY SPECWARF UNITS, HIGHCOM, AND ONI. -/-

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

UNSC SPACE

EARTH

NEW YORK CITY

JOHN F KENNEDY SPACEPORT

As the civillian transport neared the city, Rex saw alot of infastructure out of his viewport window. The vastness of the booming metropolis reminded him of an alternate version of Courasaunt that was ocean-side and didn't have buildings as tall as or taller than the real Courasaunt he knew. One part stood out from the rest. A large set of buildings were seperated from the others on each side by at least four blocks worth of open space on either side.

On the two largest buildins sat the enlarged emblems of the UNSC and the UEG. It was the central headquarters for the leaders of both governments and their sub-offices. He had been ordered to report there tomorrow morning by Lord Hood to be briefed on te new units dutes.

The transport landed and Rex disembarked with his two rucks and rifle case. The inside of the spaceport was bustling with activity. Civillians and the sparse serviceman or woman stood around waiting on a flight out or returning from one as he was.

As he was walking out the exit, he saw a uniformed Marine Corporal standing gaurd next to a black SUV with tinted windows. The Corporal saw him and stood to attention. Apparently, somebody had sent him a driver.

"Whose transport is this Corporal?" Rex asks, setting down his rucks and rifle case.

"Yours sir. I was told that a Captain Xanders with SpecWarf would need to be picked up from the spaceport and be driven to an appartment building at Freedom Tower Center." The Corporal says, opening the back hatch and placing Rex's rucks and rifle case inside the back.

The Corporal then opened the rear passenger side door and Rex climbed in. The Corporal then ran around to the front and got in the drivers seat. They then drove off and away from the spaceport. Several minutes of waiting and driving in NYC traffic, they arrived at Freedom Tower Center.

The Corporal pulled up infront of an hotel/appartment tower near a small man-made beach. The Earths climate had changed in the late 22nd century and now the former mid-west's weather was more like the mid to deep south of the 21st century. The equator on the side of the Americas seemed to rise twards the North Pole slightly and warmed things up while Northern Russia and Europe became more snowy and more cooler than it had been before that time.

The hotel/appartment tower's sign on an awning said Four Seasons VII(8), Freedom Tower Center. The Corporal exited the drivers-side door and opened the back passenger door. Rex stepped out and a bell hop walked out from inside with a cart and opened the back. His eyes widened when he saw the clearly marked rifle case which had a label in bold, italic, white letters Live Ordinance. Handle With Care.

"Uh...sir. What should i do with this...case?" The man asks, slightly un-nerved.

"I'll handle it." Rex says, walking to the back and grabbing the case.

The bell-hop gladly placed the rucksacks onto the cart and headed into the lobby behind Rex. The Corporal got back into the SUV and headed for the UN complex. He had another 'brassman/woman'(UNSC general officer/UEG official) to take someplace. Rex walked up to the main desk with an attendant looking at a computer, tapping on the keyboard.

"Name please." The man says.

"Captain Richard Xanders, and it's with an X, not a Z." Rex says.

The man typed his name into the computer and produced a key card from under the desk, not even bothering to look up from the screen.

"25th Floor, Suite 1A sir." The man says.

"Thank you." Rex says, leaving the desk and heading to the elevator.

On the 25th floor, the elevator opened and Rex exited with the bell-hop still behind him with the cart with his two rucksacks. Rex scanned the card and entered, proping the door open for the bell-hop to enter.

The inside of the suite was massive. It was apparently two stories and was fully first floor has a small kitchen/bar, large entertainment center with a double door in a large glass window leading to a balcony, wall-mounted flat screen TV(Simmilar to one in ODST) in the entertainment center, and a bathroom behind the kitchen.

The balcony overlooked the warm waters of the Atlantic Ocean and the hotels privately owned and operated beach. The waters of the Atlantic had warmed when the equator shifted and the Pacific had becme slightly cooler. Hence the East Coast had beome the 'new' West Coast.

The bell-hop set his bags next to a large coutch and left after Rex gave him a 85 credit tip(1 Cr-1 US $). He placed his dress uniform hat and coat on a metal coat rack near the door and he began looking around. The top floor had a master bedroom with a full sized bathroom, an office, and two other bedrooms.

He entered the office and saw a data-pad with some wrighting displayed on the screen and a data-card with a blue-lit center sitting next to it. He picked up the data-pad. It was a letter from Lord Hood.

\Hope the accomidations are to your liking. Had to pull a few strings to get it done on time. Data-card is a gift from Halsey. Also check the underground parking garage's space 25-1A-1 and 2. Another surprise is awaiting. GDAM LTH./

Rex picked up the data-card and looked it over. The soft blue light blinked a few times and he slid it into his arm-mounted tac-pad. The pad springs to life and a holographic projection kicks onto the device's screen. A human female about 20 dressed in the female version of a UN Marine Corps Master Sergeants uniform. It was an AI.

[Captain Richard Xanders i presume?] The AI asks.

"I am. You are...?" Rex asks.

[Smart Combat and Command AI Melissa.] The AI says.

"Combat and Command?" Rex asks.

[Yes. I'm effectively your adjutant, aide-de-camp, intel, cyber warfare, coms, and tactical officer rolled up into one.] Melissa says.

"Damn. Lot less personell needed in the unit now." Rex says.

[I just did a sweep on your tac-pad, how did you get a one-on-one a meeting with Lord Hood within the next two hours arranged?] Melissa asks.

"New assignment. I was intel, was under deep cover and had said cover blown. Was taken out of the zone and still awaiting orders. Ones coming directly from LTH himself." Rex says.

CORASAUNT

JEDI TEMPLE

4 MONTHS SINCE BATTLE

2 ABG

Over the past four months, Ahsoka's morale had fallen to an all-time low. She had changed her clothing back to the standards. Dark red/brownish and black robes, which were a bit baggy, with a dark red/brownish hooded cloak. Rex had been the only reason she had kept her former attire(tube top, skirt, leggings) the way it had been.

She had looked through his things and found more and more things that fit a larger puzzle. A title to a highly customized freighter, a bank account number on Mandalore, space routes that skirted around Republic and Seperatist space, a location on an abbandoned mining outpost, deeds and titles to multiple properties on Mandalore, and several fake identities, both male human and female togruta. An entire plan laid out for the evasion of the Republic and Seperatists and at least a life-times worth of a good life away from the war.

Rex had planned to marry her, desert the army, gather the things at the mine, take the freighter to Mandalore, and settle down on the property and life the life he wanted with her at his side under an alias. The bank account held several hundreds of millions in different types of legal currency accepted galazy-wide.

She kept this information with her at all times, ensuring it's saftey. She could not let it fall into the hands of the wrong people. If it did, her life as a jedi would be over, and she wouldn't be able to make Rex's sacrifice worth anything. His record and reputation would also be worth nothing and he would be remembered as just another casualty in millions of others, not the 'hero' he apparently had been.

It broke her heart once again seeing that he woudn't be able to see the fruit of his labor and enjoy it wth her. Just knowing he had planned to desert the army for her made her feel a bit better than she had before. But, for some reason, she felt that the force had a plan for her, one she couldn't figure out quite yet. She knew the force worked in mysterious ways that no one person knew or controlled it fully.

Until she did figure it out, she would attempt to remain on gaurd and alert every minute from then on. But she couldn't help but wonder what it was plotting and planning to do. She still had a duties to the Republic and Jedi Order though, ones she would carry out.

Her Master would be released from the med-bay within a few hours, and she knew he would want her to be there. In order from keeping somebody from discovering she was married, she had placed Rex's ring on a necklace which she wore under her robes. A ring in plan sight on her ring-finger would be a dead give-away and she would be forced to leave or to remove and potentiall distroy all items in question to the relationship. The latter appeared to have the worse outcome, with the first, she could help raise rebels on CIS held-planets, she wouldn't carry the title of a jedi though.

She arrived at the med-bay on time. She was shown to her Masters room by a medical droid. Inside, Master Obi-wWan Kenobi was also waiting with Commander Cody and the newly promoted Captain of the 501st, Fives.

"Ahsoka." Kenobi says, acknowledging the prescence of his former padawans padawan.

"Master, Fives, Cody. How's he doing?" Ahsoka asks.

"Fine for now. No telling until he hears the news of what happened to the 501st and Rex." Fives says, crossing his arms.

Kenobi saw how Ahsoka's mood fell slightly after the mention of the former Captain's name. He knew they had been close as of recent. He just didn't know how close they truely had been.

"His passing has delt a great blow. He was a good officer, an even better friend and brother." Cody says.

"Some could say that." Says another clone's voice.

Kenobi and the others turn around and see a blue armored trooper leaning against a wall behind them.

The first thing Kenobi noticed is that this clone was a bit bulkier and a bit taller than Cody and Fives. The troopers hair was blonde and uniqe markings adorned the helmet he was holding in his hand along with his armor.

"What's your rank, code, and how did you get in here?" Cody asks, stepping forward a bit.

The trooper straghtened up.

"Liutenaunt Mereel, ARC N-7. Was let in by General Bardan Jusik." The trooper, now revealed as one of the original clone troopers, states.

"Yeah? And how do you know the late Captain then?" Fives asks.

"Something for me to know and you to figure out. I'm also here on business. My superrior wants to talk to Miss Tano." Mereel says.

"You have 45 minutes trooper starting...now." Kenobi says.

Ahsoka follows the Null Arc out of the med-bay and down the hall and into a coms suite. The door shuts and locks behind him. The room is empty besides the two of them.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Ahsoka asks, weary of the troopers intentions.

The trooper chuckled and sat down.

"I can see why he took an interest in you. He always liked those who had that certain spark. Before you ask, i know about you and Rex." Mereel says.

"How?" Ahsoka asks.

"It's the job of the little brother to know what the big brother is up to and save his hide from time to time, but not as many as the big brother has to save the little brother." Mereel says.

"...What?" Ahsoka asks, confused.

"His name translates to 'King' in ancient Madalorian. He was the first sucessful trooper out of the tanks, personally trained by Jango himself in the art of warfare. 'Your' Captain, was said trooper. He came out of the tank seven years before me and my brothers. The oldest trooper with the most confirmed kills on record." Mereel says.

Ahsoka was stunned. Rex was the first sucessful Fett clone to be 'hatched'.

"Your secret is safe with me and my brothers. I promised Rex i would keep an eye and help take care of you if and when he passed. Keep this com somewhere that you'll always have it on your person, don't let anybody take it from you. It's your life-line to help and saftey when needed the most. Call, and myself or one of my brothers will be there." Mereel says, before standing up and taking his leave.


	4. Chapter 4

A HUGE THANKS TO **LIMA HOTEL** FOR SUBMITTING THE OC'S CURRENTLY IN USE. SOME OF THE OTHER ENTRIES WERE A LITTLE TOO FAR OUT THERE FOR MY TASTE AND THERE WERE WAY TOO MANY SPARTANS. NOW THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL OR WILL NOT USE THE OC'S SUBMITTED.

ON A SIDE NOTE, I NEED A FEW STAR WARS OC'S. AND I NEED THEM WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK AND A HALF. SO IF YOU WANT OR HAVE ANY THAT I COULD USE, SEND ME AN EMAIL!

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

EARTH

NEW YORK CITY

FREEDOM CENTER HOTEL AND APPARTMENTS

[Wow. So, what type of assignment are you recieving?] Mel asks.

"The highly classified, covert, tell and anyone who hear of die sort. Until unclassified or publicly known that is." Rex says.

[Ah. Where to next then?] Mel asks.

"Parking garage. I apparently have another gift down there. Wasn't expecting a set-up like this, though." Rex says.

[I can see that. And before yu ask, Halsey gave me your entire background. Well, the background you told her, anyway. Got to know what my handler's gone through.] Mel says.

"You don't even know one tenth of it." Rex says, putting his coat and hat back on, leaving his appartment.

Several minutes later, he arrived at the two parking spaces. Sitting in the two spaces were a civillian four-door SUV that was a dark matte royal blue with black detailng and pin stripes down the sides. A four-door model of the M-12 Warthog that was also the same color as the civillian SUV was sitting next to it. The only differences that Rex could see from the military model was the prescence of a fully enclosed roof, a bed-cap on the rear, and the faint outline of a roll cage that was disguised. The armor plating was still there, but was camoflauged to the unexperienced and untrained eye.

[Damn. Those are two beautiful vehicles Rich.]Mel says, using Rex's 'real' name.

'Yeah, they sure are.' Rex 'says' to Mel.

Being a Smart AI connected to Rex's tac-pad, they could 'talk' to each other through Rex's NIU at the base of his skull. But, Mel couldn't rifle through his head or read his thoughs openly. Rex had to mentally 'allow' her to hear his thoughts, just as a person would flip a switch or press a button on a radio to talk.

He gets in the SUV, turns over the engine, and exits the parking garage and heads in the UN complex where Lord Hood was waiting. Melissa helped with navigating the crowded city streets. As he approached the main gate, he came face-to-face with a crowd of demonstrators walking infront of the main gate. An NYC Special Services officr walked up to his dirvers side door.

"Need something sir?" The officer asks.

"Yeah, got a meeting with some brass and i need to get inside ASAP." Rex says.

"ID card. Been having issues with demonstrators trying to get inside the compound posing as Marines." The officer says.

"Anti-war?" Rex asks, being aware of te current issue of an issurrection in the outter colonies.

"Anti-war and pro-issurrection." The officer says.

"Wonderful!" Rex exclaims.

"Yeah. ID checks out, you're good to go in." The officer says, making a hand gesture to a gaurd in a watch tower.

Several NYPD Special Service officers stop the marching demonstrators and forced them back from the gate which then opened up as Rex drove foreward. The demonstrators began shouting as he drove into the complex. Then they became more violent and an M12 Warthog with a device on the back turns tward the crowd and a Marine flips a switch. The crowd disperses and gives up without violence.

'What's that thing?' Rex asks Mel.

[A crowd control device. Uses heat to make peple feel uncomfortable and want to move away. Uses their own bodies natural reactions agains them.] Mel explains.

'Nice.' Rex says.

He drives into the visitors lot and parks his SUV in the nearest space. He locks the vehicle and walks into the UNSC DF's main lobby. The inside had a huge statue of a 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, and the modern day 26th century UNSC Marine and Naval personel holding weapons while surrounding the Earth.

No such statues protrayed his former brothers-in-arms that way. It made his pride in now being a 'free' man protecting his new home soar. He had finnaly found where he truely belonged. He walked up to the front admissions desk. A female Marine Corporal was maning the station he walked up to.

"Good morning Captain. How can i help you?" The woman asks.

"Good morning Corporal. I have a meeting with Lord Hood and i need directions to his office." Rex says.

"Alright then, let me check with his aide should be just a minute." The woman says, tapping some keys on her consoles keypad.

"ID please." The Corporal asks.

Rex hands her the ID and she scans it.

"Well, everything seems to be in order... Directions to his office have been sent to your Tac-Pad." The Corporal says.

"Thanks." Rex says as he walks off.

Several minutes later, Rex reached Lord Hoods office. A Major behind a desk met him and led him to Hoods office door.

"What!? Who the hell made that screw up!?" Hood shouts at a vid-screen.

\A supply Major named Robert Brown. And yes, he's from THE Brown family.\ Says a Colonel.

"I'm leaving his fate up to you, Atkerson. But whatever you do, keep him an officer! Anger his old man, i'll never hear the end of it!" Hood says.

\Yes sir.\ The Colonel says, cutting the link.

Hood turns around and sees his aide, Major James Chandlers, waiting just inside the door.

"Sir, did you have a meeting planned with a Captain Xanders?" James asks.

"Yes i do. Why? He's not here yet?" Hood asks.

"He's here and waiting sir." James says.

"Well send him in!" Hood says.

Rex walks in, removes is hat, and salutes the higher-ranking man. Hood returns the salute.

"How do you like NYC so far?" Hood asks.

"Very...intereting sir. Feels like a planet that i was stationed on. Entire thing was one hulking city!" Rex says.

"Jesus...an entire planet being a city like NYC? That's...infathomable." Hood says, sitting down behnd a large wooden desk.

"Yes sir. I thought the same until i saw it myself." Rex says.

"No need for the 'sir' routine. I prefer informal conversations when i'm not near large groups of people and possible press." Hood says.

"Fine with me." Rex says.

"So, Rich, what do you think of this new idea of a SpecWarf unit under direct command of HIGHCOM?" Hood asks.

"I think it's a good idea. It's very simmilar to the 20th century United States Green Berets and Navy SEALS rolled up into one." Rex says.

"Exactly. The UNMC and Navy has been needing a medium to small unit in SpecWarf for several years. The only problem that i had was there were no canidates able to fill the role as CO. The only reqirements are that they must be over PFC and have at least three years service. I'm leaving the personell up to you." Hood says.

"Sounds alright sir. But what's the units name?" Rex asks.

"The Black Berets." Hood says, tossing Rex a black beret with a pin on the front with a human skull with a sword and a crossed BR55 and MA5 behind the skull.

"But, the units official name is HIGHCOM SpecWarf Team One-Alpha. The unit will be made up of 112 men and women including yourself. Six teams of fifteen lead by Sergeants and Staff Sergeants will be the main force. Those teams would be in 'platoons' of three, each lead by a Lieutenaunt. These 'platoons' would then be framed around a seventh twenty member team that would include the Pelican pilots and crews(four people per each craft{2 pelicans in unit}), intel and recon units of four people(two recon/intel in the unit), and the HQ team of four which would be yourself, your Exec, the Senior Non-Com, and a Naval Forward Observer/Liason that will help co-ordinate air support and orbital and sub-orbital fire from Naval vessels." Hood explains.

"Well, looks like i've got to go and find one hundred eleven Marines and Naval personel. I'd better start as early as possible." Rex says, setting his hat aside and putting on the black beret, saluting as he stands up.

"Here's an order i decided to write up and sign. Some officers don't take kindly to men being taken out from their units. This will help give you whatever leverage you need." Hood says, handing Rex a folded piece of paper inside an envelope with:

UNSC DEFENCE FORCE

HIGHCOM

CLASSIFIED ORDERS

Written on the front in bright red lettering with the seal of Lord Hood's office on the left side.

"Thank you sir. I already have my Exec picked out." Rex says.

"Who?" Hood asks.

"That former supply officer that the Colonel was talking to you about." Rex says.

"Robert Brown? May i ask why?" Hood asks.

"He knows logistics. The unit will need an S-4(supply officer) anyways, so why not kill two birds with one stone?" Rex says.

"Sounds alright to me. Last i knew, he's on Reach. I'd recommend doing some file searching and reviewing here before you head to Reach." Hood says.

"Already being done sir." Rex says.

"How?" Hood asks.

"That data-card Halsey gave me was a Smart AI." Rex says.

"A Smart AI? Appears you've got yourself quite a nice set-up. Experimental weapons, highly advanced armor, a damned Smart AI, fully furnished appartment, and two vehicles all free of charge. All you need now is a wife and you'd be set up for life!" Hood says.

"Whatever you say sir." Rex says, lightly chuckling.

He exits the office and his thoughs drifted back to Ahsoka and what she would be doing. He could only assume she had felt the same as he had about her. His stats would be changed to missing, presumed dead. But not many would care about just another clone. If he did return, he would do so with the United Nations Space Corps and United Earth Government at his back. He already felt more at home here than he did back in the Republic.


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, JUST AD TO FINNS UP SCHOOL AND I HAD TO DO A PROJECT FOR A LOCAL ORGINIZATION THAT TOOK A FEW DAYS. I WILL SAY I AM STARTNG A FULL-TIME SUMMER JOB AND THAT FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE SPORADIC AND WILL COME ON WEEKENDS OR DAYS HAVE OFF. AS ALWAYS, LEAVE A REVIEW AND STAY POSITIVE!

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

COURASAUNT

JEDI TEMPLE

MED BAY

2 ABG

Ahsoka left the room shortly after the Null ARC had departed. She had placed the com under her right lekk near her ear. Dispite the common belief, a Togrutas foward most lekk were simmilar to hair, but were soft, malleable, and hollow. Their ears were very simmilar to that of a humans, but they had no need for ear-lobes. That ment the bottom half of their ears were flat while the upper half was just like any other humans ear.

She re-entered the med-bay just in time for her Master to awaken. He blinked and scaned the room.

"Where the fek am i?" Skywalker asks.

"In the Temple's med-bay Anakin. You took quite a nasty blow." Kenobi says.

"Wait...if i'm here...? What happened planetide?" Skywalker asks, sitting up.

"Bloodbath sir. Most of the unit became pinned down, not many of us got out alive." Fives says.

"Fives? Where's Rex?" Skywalker asks.

"He's missing, presumed dead. Coric saw him enter a building with six others. From what he said, none came out." Ahsoka says.

Skywalker sank back down to the bed and sighed.

"Fek. If there was a pool open, i would have put my money on Rex surviving the war, no offense to the current company intended." Skywalker says.

"Fives and myself would have done the same sir." Cody says.

"And so would have i." Ahsoka says.

"How bad were the casualties?" Anakin asks Fives.

"Over half the legion is gone. Replacements are still filtering in from Kamino. We should be combat-ready by the end of next month." Fives says.

"Alright. How long am i going to be in here?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan.

"Until next week at the most. It's what the healers recomended. Which, in your translation, would be about five days." Kenobi says.

"Good. I don't like these places. A bit too clean, sterile, and too many droids with needles." Anakin says.

"I can agree to a certain level with you sir." Fives says as a droid rolls by the room with a tray with several shots laid out.

They all left the med-wing after a med-droid rolled in and had them leave. Ahsoka headed to the room of a thousand fountains to meditate and to just be alone. She had a spot she always liked to sit at. The place was right next to a fountain from Shili, her homeworld, and an ancient fountain which nobdy seemed to remember being built. It seemed to carry a strong presence of the force to her and it remined her of Rex.

Every jedi had a uniqe spot in the room. Wherever the force felt the strongest to that particular person was usually where they meditated the most. But as of recent, Ahsokas spot had felt even more 'alive'. It felt like the force was moving a piece on a chess board, making a move against an unknown opponent and had just gained more time to think out it's next move.

REACH

HIGHLAND MOUNTAIN RANGE

MILITARY RESERVATION 01478-B

FAIRCHILD AIRFIELD

Rex had just landed at Fairchild Airfield. He had arrived in-system a few hours ago aboard a military transport that was shuttling Marine recruits to the base for extensive training. He had written up some gear and personell request forms durring the trip back to Reach. So far, Mel had sent out the majority of the official notices to the proper CO's of units of which troopers had been selected from.

Most of the lower-enchelon had been chosen. Now the only spots left for orders to be delivered to were the XO/S4(Supply officer), Naval Liason, SNCO, Pelican crews, the two platoon Lieutenaunts, eight recon/scouts, and six NCO squad leaders.

Those would be hand-delivered by himself. The first thing he had to do was track down Liutenaunt Robert Brown. He had been ordered by Colonel Atkerson to fix a huge cluster-fuck of equipment being sent to the wrong places. And the majority of those were on Reach's outposts, camps, and firebases scattered around the planet.

He would be ferried around the mlitary complexes by Warthog and aircraft if nessecary. His first stop would be to FLEETCOM HQ to check in with Fleet Admiral Witcomb Standforth. Admiral Standforth was second only to Lord Hood rank-wise. He deployed the fleets and manpower of the UNSC Navy and Marines.

That ment Rex had to visit his office and find out which fleet and/or ship his unit would be assigned to. He knew it would be at least a distroyer and at most a cruiser. As he dis-embarked, he heared shouting and saw a Marine fighting with a Navy Combat Boarding, Defence trooper(NCB-D).

The NCB-D were the Navy's version of the Marines Force Recon and Army Rangers. The only differences were that they did combat in zero-g, no atmos, EVA, and the confined quarters of a ships corridors and rooms. They also boarded disabled hostile craft for intel and prisoner capture/extraction.

As he made his way through the crowd, several Marines and Naval personell snapped to attention and stopped cheering on the Marine and/or the NCB-D. Rex spotted a Staff Sergeant making his way through the other side of the crowd. The Sergeant stopped and snapped to attention.

"Officer on deck!" The NCO shouts, making everybody stop and turn twards where the Staff was looking.

The two fighting stopped and stood to attention. When the Marine laid eyes on Rex's 'fruit salad'(medals/awards on uniform above right breast pocket), his eyes widened and he gulped. The NCB-D stood with a smug look on his face.

"I wouldn't be looking so smug, Navy." Rex says.

The man's smug look wiped clan of his face when he saw the Navy Distinguished Cross and a few other Navy medals in his 'salad'.

Most of his medals were due to his service with the GAR, Lord Hood had presented him with multiple UNSC medals and ribbons. These were the Navy Distinguished Service cross, Navy and Marine Corps Commendation, Navy and Marine Corps Achievement, Marine Corps Expiditionary, Marine Corps Good Conduct, Distinguished Unit Citation, Combat Action, Marine Corps Recruiting, Combat Instructor, Bronze Star, Silver Star, Navy and Marine Corps Medal, and the Purple Heart with multiple marks for seperte incidents.

"Now, i could put both of you on report, but that wouldn't look good on your records, now would it?" Rex asks.

"No sir." Says the Marine immedeately.

"No Captain." The NCB-D says.

"Staff Sergeant?" Rex asks.

"Sir?" The NCO asks, stepping foreward.

"Is this Marine in your unit?" Rex asks.

"Sir, this Corporal is a trainee in the class i am currently instructing." The Staff says.

"Oh? And what class would that be?" Rex asks.

"Parajumping, airbourne manuvers, and tactics sir." The Sergeant says.

"That works out perfectly. What abut the Seaman?" Rex asks.

"The Seaman is also in my class sir." The Staff says.

"On completion of Staff Keyes' class, you will be placed in my unit." Rex says.

"Captain, i don't believe that is a wise choice sir." Keyes says.

"Nonsense Staff, they'll be in your platoon and squad." Rex says, walking away.

"Wait, what?!" Keyes shouts as Rex boards an awaiting Warthog smirking.

First Liutenaunt Robert Brown was in his version of hell. He had been a Major and behind a supply office desk just a day earlier. He had purposely screwed up a few supply deliveries to be demoted and sent to a combat unit. He had gone through OCS and was promoted because his dad was a recently retired UNMC Brigader General and his family had been in the miltary for five consecutive generations, all had become officers or high-ranking SNCO's.

Now he had been ordered to fix his mistakes and would not be transfered as he had hoped. Since he had been stationed on Reach, the mishaps weren't as bad as they could have been. The current supply depot he was trying to clear up was an ODST Training and Deployment base. He had become good friends with a Staff Sergeant Edward 'Buck' Hienz, Sergeant Marcus 'Mark' Hartman, Sergeant Alan 'Oiler' Hannes, and Corporal William 'Billy' Harrison, all of which were ODST's awaiting their next deployment.

He had been to this base several times within the past two months, but he hadn't been there recently. As he drove up to the supply shack in his Warthog and parked, he saw another Warthog wth the markings of FLEETCOM parked at the HQ building with a Corporal standing next to the front left fender. As he entered the shack, he saw Buck at the main counter.

"How's things going Buck?" Robert asks.

"Not so hot Ace." The NCO says.

"Why's that?" Robert asks.

"Mark, Oiler, and Billy have been transfered out with classified orders. No warning, just woke up and find that they're gone." Buck says.

"Damn. That's rough. By the way, who's at the HQ building?" Robert says.

"What do you mean?" Buck asks.

"There's a 'hog at the HQ with FLEETCOM markings on the side." Robert says, walking behind the counter, picking up a tac-pad with a complete inventory of the supply station.

"Huh. Must be brass doing an inspection on the boots." Buck says.

Then the door to the supply shack opens and Robert turns around. The hulking figure of a six-foot Gunnery Sergeant wearing a black beret.

"Can i help you with something Gunny?" Robert asks.

"Gunny Sharber? The hell you doing here?" Buck asks.

"Looking for your sorry ass, Staff Hienz. Looks like your rep as a hot-shot with an SRS99D-S2 as finnaly caught the eye of brass." Gunny Sharper says.

"...What do you mean exactly?" Buck asks

"You've just gotten your sorry ass into a SpecWarf unit. You a Liutenaunt Brown?" The Gunny asks, seeing Robert behind the counter.

"...Yes..." Robert says.

"You're going with him. You two are to report to Fairchild Airfield in two days time." The Gunny says before turning around and leaving.

"Well, looks like i won't have to deal with all this damn paperwork then." Robert says, setting the tac-pad down.

"SpecWarf? I wonder..." Buck says.


	6. Chapter 6

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

REACH

FLEETCOM HQ COMPLEX

2 MONTHS LATER

It had been two months since Rex, Melissa, and the newly promoted Master Sergeant Bruce 'BS' Sharber had gathered up and trained all 110 Marines and Naval NCB-D troopers, 2 Corpsman, and an Ensign for covert operations. A ship had been chosen by Admiral Standforth. The ship was what appeared to be the love-child of a Halberd-class destroyer and a Strident-class frigate. It was over 520 meters long, had two MAC guns, the ability to run 'in-the-dark' like a powler, and deploy 'stealth' VTOL(verticle take-of and landing) strike interceptor-fighter-bombers simmilar to the early 21st century F-35 C model fighters.

This fighter was the F-10 Hellcat. It had two inernaly housed tri-barrel rotary guns in 35mm, a weapons bay that could be filled with almost every weapon in the UN military, and had exo and inter-atmospheric combat abilities. The fighter had passed all UNND(Navy Department) UNMC, and UNAF(Air Force) tests and had been aproved for production. But for now, it was limited to only a few test squadrons on Reach, Earth, Mars, and the UNSC Silent Night, the ship Rex's unit would be on.

The ship could also deploy custom Pelicans that were outfitted with radar-absorbant materials, the ability to run almost silent, extended troop bays, heavier armor plating, armed with a short-barrel rotary cannon chin-turret, rocket pods permanantly mounted under the wings, and three mounted gun emplacements. One inside the rear of the crafts troop and cargo bay and two facing twards the crafts vulnerable flanks. These were usually folded inside the craft durring space flight and then deployed after the craft would enter atmos. But, for these, the guns were placed in a sort of vaccum-proofed and armored shell and were controlled via a remote vid-screen infront of the gunners station that linked to multiple micro-cams on the gun barrel outside.

Their Warthogs were armored and were larger than the usual M12. They were civillian-grade Warthogs that had extended eight foot beds, a high-grade armor plating, full-size 4 door cab, 4x4, had a V12 turbo charged hydrogen-fuled engine, and extended fuel tanks that increased the range of 490 miles to about 950 miles. But the bed itsself was removed and replaced with a full-length cab with padded racing seats with 5-point harnesses, a munitions turret with a mounted automatic grenade laungher(AGL) or an M247 MG was on the roof, the seats were aligned down the center with racks for equipment and weapons mounted on the insde directly infront of each seat, and a third gun was placed on the back of each truck that was remote controlled like that in the Pelicans. The only forward-facing seats were those of the driver and front-seat passenger.

In total, there were ten trucks with eight carrying twelve each and the ninth and tenth were for extra supplies, ammo, and medical equipment. These two were more box-truck like due to it's role in the unit. Two more Warthogs were configured for the four man Recon/Sniper teams. These were the standard four-door M12 with the same engine, seats, and armor plating. The only differences were the fuel tanks were larger, the bed length wasn't as big as the troop transports, the turret gun mounts could accomidate the SRS99D-S2 AM's the snipers carried, and there was more room for supplies and munitions.

The ship was still in the final stages of construction, so until the ship was finished, Rex and his unit would conduct training missions inside a military training reserve with their new and somewhat expensive equipment. They would do this for the next month and a half and then deploy with the ships crew who were being trained on a Strident-class firgate and a Halberd-class destroyer.

The weapon techs and mechanics were being trained aboard the destroyer while the bridge crew and others such as the flight deck crew were being trained and/or re-trained aboard the frigate. But, both ships were in dry-dock and were the prototype ships with the former experimental systems installed which were used as test-beds for the tech aboard the UNSC Silent Night, the ship under construction that would house Rex's unit durring a twenty-four to thirty-six month long or more combat tour(s). But, for now, his unit was on a week-long leave before begining the 'month and a half in hell' of non-stop training.

RAS RESOLUTE

OUTTER/MID-RIM

Anakin was now fully healed from his injuries and the 501st was back in action. Most of the replacements hadn't come from Kamino as predicted by Fives. Instead, they had come from almost every unit in the GAR. They even had a few ARC troopers, former Republic Commandos, ARF troopers, and more. But the wierd thing was at they had requested transfer which was, surprisingly, pre-approved by Kamino and the Chancellor.

This sparked suspicions that there was something else going on in the shadows. And Ahsoka didn't like it at all. But, she had other and more urgent concerns. The war was heating up.

According to reports from intel agents, ARC, Republic Commando, and ARF troopers, the CIS had ramped up production of droids and munitions. Newer droid classes were also being made. The ones that seemed the most deadly were sniper droids that rolled up like droidikas and had ship-grade armor plating.

The only way it seemed to defeat them were to hit the area they would be in with a rocket or a heavy weapon. What made them so deadly wasn't that they were droidika-like and were armored. It was the weapons they housed. They were high-power, rapid fire cannons.

The Republic was responding to this by having civilian malitias form under the command of clone officers and Sergeants in addidition to having civillians join the prior all-clone ranks of the GAR in new and mixed units. The malitias were armed with DC-15 carbines and rifles and the occasional rocket launcher. Not much to fight with, but they knew how to fight well enough to at least delay the Seperatsts until the GAR arrived.

Only the worlds near CIS planets and whose leaders and civillian populations wanted the malitias had them.

Her master hadn't been given an assignment yet, so she spent her time in her room, the library, or the room of a thousand fountains. She still wore Rex's ring on a necklace and carried the letter inside her robes. She also had his escape plans put onto a data-card that she also carried with her and wiped the pad they had been on.

Master Kenobi asked about the ring, so she decided to be truthful and told him about how close she had gotten with Rex. He didn't threaten her with revealing it to the council, his only words that he 'understood the situation all too well'. He had showed her a Krayt Dragon Pearl on a beskar, a special and expensive mandalorian metal, ring on a necklace like hers.

It was just minutes after their little discussion when her com-pad vibrated and shook her from her meditation. She pulled it out from the depths of her robes and saw it was a request for her to head to the main council chamber. He put the device away, put on her hooded cloak and left her room for the chamber.

She entered the room which was gaurded by two elite Temple Gaurds. They opened the two large doors that had been made up of the last natural wood on Courasant and Ahsoka entered. There were ten masters on the council. These were Masters Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. Usually, there were twelve, but two had died recently and hadn't been replaced yet.

"Ah, Padawan Tano. Just who we've been waiting for." Fisto says.

Plo Koon nodded at Ahsoka who nodded back.

"You summoned me Masers?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes we did. The Lord King of Shili and the Senators families have been threatened and several attacks have taken place. They have requested a Jedi to go assist with an investigation and train their malitia." Windu says.

"I'm assuming you would like me to go, but what about my repsonsibility as acting General of the 501st?" Ahsoka asks.

"The 501st is being stood down and placed on garrison here on Courasaunt by the Chancellors direct orders. They will be assisting in policing and crowd control duties allong with the Courasaunt Gaurd. They will be under Master Windu's command until Knight Skywalker is fit for duty." Plo says.

"A task of this nature is not one that a padawan should go on though." Ahsoka states.

"The next subject, that is." Yoda says.

"Padawan Tano, the High Council of the Jedi has deemed it a vital nessecity to appoint a Padawan who is worthy to the rank of Knight. We have voted and came to a decision." Windu says.

"The council has chosen to promote you to the rank of Knight. Congradulations." Plo Koon says.

Ahsokas mouth drops open slightly and her eyes widen.

"Uhh... Alright... How did you come to this decision Masters?" Ahsoka asks.

"Out of the current padawans that are close to your age, you have had the most time commanding troops and fighting. Exprienced Knights commanding troops is what we need. Not unexperienced knights who have seen little of battle and haven't spent as much time with clone troops as you have." Aayla Secura says.

"What unit will be assigned to me?" Ahsoka asks.

"A small eight-trooper squad of ARF clones. A converted YT-1300 frigate with a compliment of four clone pilots and four astromechs will be supplied from the Republic Navy as your command and control ship." Obi-Wan says.

"Why not a full-size unt?" Ahsoka asks.

"There are none awaiting generals quite yet. When there's an ARF trooper unit assembled, you will then be given a Venator and it's crew to command." Shaak Ti's hologram says.

Master Ti is the commanding General of Kamino's clone production and training facility. If she said no unit was ready, there was not a unit ready to be formed or deployed yet.

"That will be perfectly acceptable." Ahsoka says.

"Leave, in four weeks for Shili, you will." Master Yoda says.

Ahsoka bows and leaves the chamber still shocked that the council promoted her to Knight and gave her a vital assignment with the promise of an elite unit of Advanced Recon Force clone troopers, some of he best in recon, intel, and marksmanship.

REACH

MILITARY RESERVATION 01478-B

FOURTH WEEK OF TRAINING

The long, seemingly unendless days of training the men and women of Zero-One-Zero-Alpha was halfway complete. The unit's number had been changed to fool enemy intel into thinking there were more than one HIGHCOM SpecWarf units active in simmilar fashion when there wasn't. Four more weeks were still left to be completed, and then the unit would be deployed fo the first time. Durring the past four weeks, the unit had become tightly-knit. Everybody knew almost everybody else by their name or nickname.

This was due to Rex lying down a strict regulation for the unit. Nobody was to use ranks, salute, and have any markings that disingushed the officers and SNCOs from the standard trooper while in a combat zone. Out of combat, the standard regulations applied to the unit. Customization of armor suits and equipment was encouraged to help with identification of troopers.

He had just been called to Standforth's office. Apparently, something was brewing in the outter colonies. He parked his 'Hog in the lot and walked up to the security gates, scanned his ID card, and walked into the FLEETCOM HQ building. He entered an elevator and went straight up to the floor where the Admiral had his offices.

He exited the elevator and walked up to a reception desk, on each side, Marine Corps Military Police and Navy Shore Patrol stood gaurd. The desk was manned by a few female NCO's and a Command Master Gunnery Sergeant.

"Can i help you Captain?" A Corporal asks.

"Yes, i was called here by Admiral Standforth for a face-to-face." Rex says.

"Head on in Captain." The Gunny says.

Rex walks into the offices and enters a meeting room where Standforth was inside. Rex enters and finds Liutenaunt Commander Dominique Laffayette, the Captain of the UNSC Silent Night was there as was another Liutenaunt Commander.

"There you are Rich." Standforth says.

"What's the situation sirs?" Rex asks.

"A ship of unknown origin was spotted near Harvest by a civillian freighter. ONI and TH want it kept low-key that another space-faring group has been potentially discovered. This ship seems to be disabled and barely functional. He wants, as do i, a peaceful first contact. the Silent Night and the disroyer Iroquois, Liutenaunt Commander Jacob Keyes' ship, will go in and bring the craft to Harvest and attempt negotiations." Standforth says.

"Sir, what about the civillian populace and the CMA? Won't they become suspicious of an unknown craft and potential xenos, a stealth frigate-destroyer hybrid, and a distroyer holding above the planet?" Rex asks.

"ONI has that covered. The Silent Night was on a practice run with a new experimental craft when said craft had a mechancal falure, disabling it's engines. The distroyer Iroquois was dispatched to help escort the disabled ship back to Harvest where it is to be positioned for a space-tug to tow the ship back to the shipyards here on Reach for repairs. If things go south and they're hostile, you have permission to dust their asses with Shiva, Archer, and MAC fire. Then we'll say it was an Innie ship that escaped a small battle via slipspace and evaded it's pursuers before being found, identified, and distroyed accordingly." Standforth says.

"What's Harvests defencive capabilities?" Keyes asks.

"A half trained Mailitia, Constablary Marshalls, a former Liutenaunt Colonel demoted to Captain, two Staff Sergeants from Marine Corps SpecWarf, and a female ONI Liutenaunt Commander. Due to the highest ranking offical there being a LTC, i'm giving you a promotion to Major, Rich. You'll have tactical command of all ground forces, including the Marshalls." Standfrth says.


	7. Chapter 7

SHIP CLASSES ARE ALTERED TO FIT NEEDS OF STORY-LINE AND ARE NOT CORRESPONDING TO OF KNOWN, POSSIBLE, UNCONFIRMED, AND CURRENT CANNON STATUS!

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

'UNKNOWN' SYSTEM

CRS-CLASS SHIP

23RD AGE OF GREAT DOUBT/REBELION/BETRAYAL

Former Covenant Fleetmaster and Sangheili Kaidon of the 'Vadamee keep, 'Thel Vadum was, in the first time in his life, lost without a guidance stone. He had recently uncovered an enormous cover-up with his brother, Shipmaster/Field Marshall Rtas 'Vadam. The San'Shyuum, the 'Holy Prophets' and Hierarchs of the Covenant, had lied to the Sangheili and Covenant at large many mellenia ago.

They said they were the inheritors of the Great Journey by the Forerunners. But an 'Oracle' by the name of 05-032 Medicant Bias, who Thel had secretly consulted with, revealed that a rece known as Homo-Sapiens or Humans were the true inheritors.

The 'Oracle' also revealed that the 'Great Journey' was an extensive plot to re-ignite a war that was over one-hundred mellenia old between a race known as the Celestials and the Forerunners. That war had wiped out almost every race in the galazy, and the last Forerunner re-planeted the seeds of civilization. It was not a path to god-hood like they tricked the Jirhalanae, some Kig-Yar, Uggnoy, and Lekgolo into believing. It was a path to another large-scale war.

Some, however, listened to Thel and Rtas as they spread the truth. Then some Sangheili began rebelling under Thels command. Until that pont, the rebellion had been going somewhat well. Until two traitors, a Shipmaster named Ripa 'Moramee and Ultra Jul 'Madamee, played a card to 'save Sangheilos' and give away the rebellions ship positions, paths, and bases.

Thel had barely escaped Ripa, who had been appointed Arbiter, before his ship jumped to random coordinates and was disabled after sustaining dammage to engines, scanners, communications, and weapons. His ship had escaped and he was alive, as was his brother and their troops. By now, Vadam keep would have been destroyed by the newly apointed Arbiter and the Chieftan of the Jiralhanae, Tartarus.

The Huragok, creations of the 'gods' themselves, were attempting to repair those vital systems as quickly as they could with the assistance of the Lekgolo and Uggnoy. Despite the cramped quarters inside the 500 to 600 meter light-cruiser, there was enough space for it to be livable, but barely. The hangers had been almost emptied apart from twenty fighters and fifteen gunships of two different classes to create enough room for his men.

"Urrraaaghhh! How much longer will it take?!" Asks a Sangehili Major nearby.

"Patience my brother, yelling won't help, it will hinder. The Huragok are working as fast as they can without destroying more of the ships systems." Rtas says.

Then a station springs to life and Huragok squeals with delight as the scanners are re-established. A Sangheili Ultra walks over and starts the console up. His mandables widen in apparent shock.

"Fleetmaster, we appear to be close to a planetary system that isn't in our records, but is inhabited and has ships going and leaving an orbital instalation and exiting it's atmosphere!" The Ultra says.

"Describe these ships." Thel says.

"Small, under one hundred meters in length, angular, and are of several different designs. Some have life-signs while others do not. The orbital platforms seem to be about the same design but is about a kilometer in length." The Sangheili says, a bit awe-struck.

"Make repairs to the engines a priority, and at east try to get some point-defence guns active. Forget the energy projector for now. I want to appear peaceful unless hostilities erupt, then we may fix and use the projector." Thel says.

"Yes, Fleetmaster." A Major says before leaving to spread the word.

HARVEST

NEAR TIARA STATION

2540

The Iroqouis exited slip-space near the station with the Silent Night on it's left. LTC Dominique Laffayette stood on the brdge as his ship neared the station. As usual, a com-message was recieved from the station.

/Tiara station to warships, please state intent and destination./ A female voice says.

"This is Liutenaunt Commander Laffayette of the UNSC Silent Night. My ship along with the UNSC Iroqouis are here for a routine patrol of the system and the testing of some new equipment in the asteroid belts." Dominique says.

/You may proceed. Docking spaces on the Tiara have been cleared for your caft. Tiara station out./ The voice says, cutting the com line.

"Nav, set a docking procedure with the Tiara. Coms, inform Keyes to proceed to target, but do not engage unless hostile actions taken. Establish coms to the Malitia base if possible and tell Harvst's transit AI to shut down the shipping lanes in that area." Dom says to the bridge crewmen and women.

The Silent Night docks and the ODST's of SpecWarf Zero-One-Zero drove off of the ship via a large docking ramp inside the now pressurized hanger bay while the two stealth Pelicans were brought out and placed onto a large conveyor system. The unit drove into a large cargo lift and the Warthogs, six per container, but the Pelicans had to be ferried into their own, and much larger, containers to be sent to the surface.

PLANETSIDE

TIARA FREIGHT DEPOT

It was just another day for long-haul trucker and Marine Reservist PFC Taylor 'Dutch' Miles. His family had been trucking for various companies and fighting all over the UNSC since it formed. He had just signed a contract with Traxus Industries which placed him on Harvest. He had just lined up to recieve a load when the elevator toutched down nearby and the two contaners were moved aside with urgency and the doors opened.

A loud growlng uhm of an engine starting direted his attention as several heavily armored military Warthogs exited the containers. Eight looked like troop transports, two were box truck-like, and the last two were the smallest. The troop transports and the smallest ones had turrets on the top of each with various weapons mounted. The troop transports also had a uniqe feature.

A rear-facing gun. As soon as he saw them, his Marine instinct kicked in. They were no regular 'Hogs, that was clear. They were heavily armored and the turrets had grenade launchers or M247 .50 cals. He had seen these vehicles only once before.

His reservist unit was playing the part of an offencive force in a large-scale war games scenario on Reach. Their 'enemies' were ROTC officer canidates commanding newer 'boot' trainees. The op-for(opposing force) had to defend and objective from them until support arrived.

However, a SpecWarf unit heared the commotion and arrived in-force. They joined the fight and the base was taken. Apparently the SpecWarf unit had a side and optinal objective inside the same place to collect enemy intel and were merely passing by on the way to their main objective in vehicles of the same model.

The trucks left the depot and his truck was filled with the goods he was supposed to deliver. As mch as he wanted to toss on his armor, grab his M392 DMR and side arm, and join the convoy, he knew he would more than likely lose the contract, his job, and be shot by the gunner on the rig bringing up the rear. Besides, what SpecWarf unit would want a Marine PFC reservist for anyway?

MALITIA BASE CAMP

1.5 HRS LATER

As the convoy entred the Malita compound, Rex found it totaly empty with no Warthog, Malitia Trainees, or anybody. It was obvious they had been there due to a few discarded water bottles here and there, footprints, and a few piles of what used to be breakfast rations near the base of the flag-pole and in the somewhat tall grass.

"Put the 'Hog near the parking lot, have the Pelicans land behind the HQ hut in the field behind the HQ. We're pitching the tents, do not enter the barracks. Medics can head over and see what's in that Combat Support Hospital. Otherwise, try and entertain yourselves until the Malitia boys arrive." Master Sergeant Sharber says as he dismounts out of the back of Rex's hog.

The unit snaps into acton, quickly putting up the 28 four-man tents, the HQ tent, storage tent, and the field maintenence tent for the mechanics who would do field repairs to the Pelicans and Warthogs.

Just as they finished, Rex heared a cadence and the sound of marching on the gravel and dirt road that lead to the camp. He had taken the maority of his armor off. He grabbed his chest-plate and chest-rig and put both on and grabbed his beret. His XM6D-SW was always on his right leg in it's hoilster. He left his XBR55HB-GL in his tent.

Master Sarge Bruce Sharber had the same idea, but he had his chest plate and rig, M6C-SOCOM, and a short barrel M45E shotgun with it's sock colapsed to it's shortest setting. Each truck had one for the turret gunner and the front seat passenger in case things got too close for comfort.

"Looks like the Malitia boys have finnaly decided to show." Sharber says, standing next to his CO.

"Yeah." Rex says, crossing his arms.

For Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson, it was another assignment, one he had hoped he would have never have to hold. But it was. Training an unexperienced Malitia from scratch. He had just finished taking his rookie 'boots' on a 'jog' when he re-entered the Malitia compound's circular drive, he saw twelve heavily armored Warthogs, men and women in various ODST armor configurations and in multiple states of working, a tent-city, two black and heavily modified Pelican gunships in an empty field, and two males, one well over 6 foot, and the other was greying and was toting a M45E short-barreled CQB (close quarters combat) shotgun.

They both had black berets on their heads, black armor chest-plates, and side-arms. He looked closer as he neared the duo and saw the very faint, dark grey outlines of a Major's oak-leaf(distunguishd frm LT Colonel by a bar underneath opposed to a star and bar) on the tallest, and the strips of a Master Sergeant on the shotgunner. PO1 Healy, the Malitias medical officer had accompanied his platoon on the 'jog' while Captain Ponders had joined 2nd.

"Who the fuck are they?" Healy asks.

"No idea, but the tallest is brass and shotty is a M Sarge." Johnson says.

They close the gap quickly with the two higher-ranking individuals.

"May i help you gentlemen?" Johnson asks.

"No and yes Staff Johnson. Dismiss your platoon and stay here, oh, and have PO1 Healy stay as well." The tallest says.

"...Sure." Johnson says.

"Platoon, dismissed! Healy! You stay here with me!" Johnson shouts, turning twards the platoon.

'They have to be O-N-and fucking-I.' Johnson thinks, since the tallest knew both his and Healy's names and ranks.

Healy walks up to Johnson.

"Good, now that i have both of you're undivided and undistraced attentions, we can get to buisiness. And first, we are not the damn ONI. We chew them up for breakfast. There's some events that are going to take place here that need to stay off the books and yet on the books, if you know what i'm hinting at." The taller male says.

"No, i do not. Start speaking fucking English instead of spook, and maybe i will." Healy says.

"It's Major, Petty Officer First Class Corpsman Healy." The Major says.

Healy gulps slightly and his face whitens as he straightens up slightly.

"Yes sir." Healy says.

"Cover up shit. We got an unknown craft nearby the planet. We're here on 'a wargames scenario' with the UNSC Iroqouis and Silent Night. if things go to plan and nthing goes to shit, we were nearby when an experimental craft sent out an SOS after having engine failure and emergency shutdown of it's ractors. If it does go south, it was Innes trying to get a foothold on Harvest, which failed." The Major says.

"Sir, if i may, who are you guys?" Johnson asks.

"SpecWarf, Staff. Rest is classified." The M Sarge says.

"Until what level sirs?" Healy asks.

"One way above your pay grade level, son." The Major replies.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Healy asks.

"They're frigin' H-COM." Johnson says.

"Well, now that you've said THAT, we might as well forget protocol altogether." The M Sarge says.

"Might as well. You two, Captain Ponders, and Staff Bryne were here by no chance meeting. ONI had a job for you, but we've hijacked their job and told them to fuck off. But, they won't know that until we go to the Goverment Center tonight. Your CO will be briefed, the same as Staff Bryne." The Major says.

"What do we call you two sir?" Healy asks.

"Call the Master Sarge here BS, call me King." The Major says, walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

'Ace' is LT/CPT Robert Brown

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

CRS-CLASS SHIP

NEAR HUMAN PLANET

"Fleetmaster! There's a ship closing in fast that seems to be about the same size and tonnage as us!" The Ultra shouts.

"Get the coms and forward view-display up and running now!" Thel orders.

All the Huragok scramble twards the coms and forward view display pannels all across the ship. The Huragok seemed to have te uniqe ability to communicate without using standard communication devices. Thel believed it was the same that the night-creatures used back on Sanghelios.

Soon, the coms were repaired and a garbled message came through.

"Clean that mess up now!" Rtas orders.

Then the view screen came to life. The ship was greyish, very angular, and two large openings pointed directly twards them. The craft then fired some sort of weapon whose shells exploded infront of the craft. Then a crsytal-clear and heavily translated message came over the speakers in the bridge.

\Unknown craft, tis is your fifteenth and final warning! Stop all forward movement twards planet or be disabled by force!\ An authoritive male voice shouts.

"All engines full reverse!" Thel orders.

The ship stopped and began moving backwards.

"Stop all engines!" Thel orders.

One of the Huragok started freaking out, gesturing wildly and whistling very eradically and excited.

"What's with the Huragok?" A Minor asks.

"No idea." Rtas says.

Another, and much older, Huragok floated over and was able to calm it down.

"What is it trying to say?" Thel asks.

The older Huragok took hold of a device known to the Sangheili as a trans-pad. A device that allowed inter-species conversation where language barriers were present.

"The older one states that the younger one says that 'it's them! The Reclaimers!'. What does that mean?" Asks the previously fustrated Major.

"My brothers, i beileve we have found the Humans!" Thel says.

The entire bridge crew stared at Thel with madables spread in partial disbelief.

"Are you sure brother?" Rtas asks.

"I have seen holos of them from Medicant. When i see them, i will know." Thel says.

"Should we try and contact them?" Rtas asks.

"Second contact behind us! By the Gods, it's almost as large as us!" The Ultra exclaims.

"We're reciving a hail from the craft behind us!" The Minor shouts.

"Put it up!" Thel orders.

\UNSC Silent Night to unknown. You are inside space under the control of the United Nations and United Earth Governmet. State intent or be considered hostile and be fired uppon. You have ten minutes to respond.\ A Male says.

"Brothers, i will speak to these Humans." Thel states.

"How? We do not know their language!" Rtas exclaims.

"You may not, but Medicant taught me for two full and one half cold and warm cycle. Just before they disabled him and locked him inside that...'shrine' and declared him a sacred 'Oracle' to be studied. They had effectively silenced him and made everything the way they wanted." Thel explains.

UNSC SILENT NIGHT

BRIDGE

"Sir, we're getting a hail from the unknown!" A Liutenant Junior Grade says.

"Put it up. Athena, prepare the translation software." Laffayette says.

[Translation software is ready and line is open.] Says Athena, the Nights Smart AI.

\This is Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadum of the Sangheili Seperatists we have just fled a battle that was lost by putting in random coordinates and executing a blind jump. Our intentions are peaceful, but we come with a warning. There's a storm approaching and we want to help you prepare for it.\ A deep male voice says.

"What 'storm' do you mean?" Laffayette asks.

\War.\ The fleetmaster says.

\This is Liutenaunt Commander Jacob Keyes of the UNSC Iroqouis. Are you saying there's a large-scale war about to land on our doorstep?\ Keyes asks after joning in on the com line.

\Yes. One larger than most of us can fathom.\ The Fleetmaster says.

Athena 'wrote' on a 'stone tablet' and turned it to Lafayette.

\Infiltrated their systems. Info checks out. FYI, no translaiton, straight English from 'Fleetmaster'./

"Alright. Our Government is going to say you're ship is experimental and experienced a crippiling malfunction and sent out a distress call. We had finished an op and responded. We found you drifiting with nothing but life support. Harvest, the planet behind the Iroqouis, was the closest and we closed down a few shipping lanes to do makeshift repairs until the ship was worthy of travel to an undisclosed location for a debrief of te crew and analysis of what caused the malfunction." Laffayette says.

\However, you and your crew will remain aboard until we reach the location.\ Keyes says.

\Sounds alright to me. But, you must know i am the only English-speaking individual aboard.\ The Fleetmaster says.

"Are you the highest-ranking individual aboard your craft?" Laffayette asks.

\Yes.\ The Fleetmaster says.

"Good. Don't want anything being lost in any translations or our words being twisted into the opposite of what we really mean by a secondary party who want's to forward their personal agendas." Laffayette says.

\I feel the same way. In the past, i believe our former government has done the deed you have spoken of to form what they are now.\ The Fleetmaster says.

\How long for your ship is able to be FTL worthy?\ Keyes asks.

\Two planetary rotations at most. I will attempt to contact you when said repairs are done.\ The Fleetmaster says.

"Very well." Laffayette says, signaling for the line to be cut.

HARVEST

SURFACE

UTGARD

COLONIAL PARLIMENT COMPLEX

Jilan al-Cygni was very concerned. Two UNSC warships had just arrived in-system and had closed off a fairly large chunk of space-lanes. And her department had no knowledge of an operation being planned or being executed. To make things worse, roumors of a small convoy of very heavily armored Warthogs with turrets and visible equipment and troops occupying such 'Hogs.

The only ones she knew of who had such vehicles were some front-line SpecWarf units and a few Insurrectionist Terrorist groups who had 'Scratch-Batch' armored Spade 4x4 utility vehicles and civillian 'Hogs. That either ment an Innie group had landed after these ships pursued them, or a SpecWarf unit was following a lead to a cell. Any situation was bad and needed immedeate attention from her employers.

But, she had another problem. A small string of several and very random ships never mde it to Harvest which had vital supplies and, in some cases, passengers aboard. Her department had 'arranged' a 'coincidential' meeting between two SpecWarf Staff Sergeants and a former Armored Unit's CO to 'train a Malitia'.

It was the Solstice Celebration. The Governor had invited two to the celebration to 'take a load of and enjoy themselves' and to 'be introduced to the local administrative officials'. But, everything was falling into place for her op. She was wearing a floor-length, empire-waisted, halter-topped silver dress with a matching shawl. Her black hair was slicked back close to her scalp and behind her ears.

But, to her surprise, there weren't just two Marines that showed up. There were five. Three of those five wore black berets with some sort of emblem on the front. Each had a side-arm on their person in full view. One really stood out. He was blonde-haired, wore black ballistic glasses, and was well over six foot.

After being entertained by the Governor, four made their way in her direction. The blonde one was one of them. As they neared, she saw they had no patches or markings representing current or former units. Only decorations of conduct and medals were visible. Not even a marking to distinguish rank.

"...She always makes a polite excuse to avoid being present at any celebration where the Mass Driver is being dscharged." The Attorney General of Harvest, a man named Pederson, says.

"That's quite the accusation, your Honor." Jilan says.

"My appologies. I was refering to the Sif-Mass Driver incident." Pederson says.

"As i remember, my department wanted it shut down." Jilan says.

"Yes, but that would violate a CA charter and restrict our already limited sovereignty. Plus the removal of such spectacular entertainment?" Pederson says.

"True. I cannot argue with that." Jilan says.

"My appologies gentlemen. Jilan al-Cygni, the local DCS officer. This is Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, 'King', 'BS', and 'Ace'." Pederson says.

"If may ask, what are your ranks and names gentlemen?" Jilan asks, attempting to be sociable and dig up some info.

"Pardon me, it appears i must rescue Captain Ponders from the Governors infamous and very lengthy conversations." Pederson says, leaving.

"Ranks are classified and to answer your other imminent questions, LTC al-Cygni, we're SpecWarf, those heavily armored 'Hogs are ours, as are the two black Pelican gunships." The blonde, named 'King' says.

"Do i know you?" Jilan asks, surprised that he knew most of the questions and her identity as an officer.

"No, you do not know me. But, before you ask, i am not part of your department." King says.

"Since you're not part of my department, but know me, i can only guess your under the corporate offices' direction. So, what do they want now?" Jilan asks.

"An incident has occured in the system. No craft are to leave the planet until the mater is resolved." King says.

"That also includes your decoy ship." Says the man called 'BS'.

"And how long will that take?" Jilan asks, furstrated that she couldn't continue, or even start, 'her' operation.

"Our compatriot aboard one of the two warships informed us it will be two full planetary rotations, then we'll be leaving the system. The story is a military craft experienced a malfunction and sent a distress call. We were nearby and responded. The ship was blocking major space-lanes, which were shut down, and vital repairs were done so safe transit can be obtained. All other info can be obtained by a standard request up the line. Otherwise, we have no other need for being here." The man called Ace explains.

"So when can i execute my op?" Jilan asks.

"I don't know if you will ma'am. That will be up to what the 'corporate office' decides." King replies

"Shit." Jilan says.

"But, if another attack does occur while we're here, we'll be going in locked and loaded ourselves." King says.

"That is perfectly fine with me." Jilan says as the three beret-wearing Marines walk back into the crowd and eventually dissapear.


	9. Chapter 9

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

NOTE: I KNOW THE GRIZZLY HAS TWO MAIN GUNS IN 'REALITY', BUT IN THIS 'REALITY', IT HAS A SINGLE MAIN GUN BECAUSE I BELIEVE TWO MAIN GUNS ON A TANK IS OVERKILL AND UNNESSECARY, NOT TO MENTION THE RECOIL MIGHT RIP THE TURRET FROM IT'S MOUNT OR FLIP THE TANK. MY RENDER RESEMBLES THE CONCEPT ART ON HALOPEDIA.

GALACTIC REPUBLIC

SHILI

2 ABG

ONE WEEK SINCE ARRIVAL

So far, the training for the 'Royal Shili Malitia' was going fairly well. There were alot of rough spots that needed to be ironed out. The majority of the Maltia were nervous around blasters and the weaponry to be eventually used by them. This was due to an ancient practice where no army had been formed and comprimised of those outside of agricultural clans and lead by the nearest and most powerful clan at the current time.

Only one other time there had been a Royal Malitia. This was in the time of the Old Republic durring the Sith and Jedi Wars. Now, it was being re-formed to face a threat of almost the same caliber. But, most agricultural clans were gone and almost everyone were now considered part of the same class range apart from names and job titles.

Those who had been agricultural clans and can trace their origins back at least six generations were mostly Constabulary Officers, part of the very small but well trained and equipped Royal Marines, or Royal Gaurds. And these 'clans' kept their practice in their biological line. Sons were trained from age 10 and daughters were trained in basics only when they turned 15. The only fully trained females were those of the Queens staff.

Ahsoka's small band of twelve troopers were doing alright so far. The pilots mainly stayed aboard the YT-1300 with the astros or talked with a fellow local planetary defence pilots. So far her ARF unit consisted of a Commander called Blitz, a Sergeant named Surge, and six troopers named Reco and Scout, two highly trained in intel troopers (scouts for the scouts), Dem, the demolitions man, Hawke, a long-range marksman who uses a DC-15 long rifle with a scope, and two rifle-troopers, Klik and Mil.

About 150 had been trained so far by her men and 450 by the Royal Marines. The Marines were uniqe becase they were only a few thousand strong and were stationed in the provincial capitols and planetary capitol for security at spaceports and small planetary defence purposes. According to the King, the Malitia was to be put into action after the Marines would send in reports of possible raiding pirates, slavers, or Seperaist activity nearby. Then they would be called into duty and gather at a local armory, grab assigned munitions, weapons, and armor, then deploy to set defencive positions and await the enemy to arrive and delay them until a larger Marine unit or the GAR could arrive with better armed and trained forces or become a guerrilla force. They would also help local Constabulary in the exection of their many duties and patrol areas that had high-crime rates.

The five attacks that had happened prior to her arrival had been inviestigated and were determined to be nothing short of attempts of a very gutsy pirate group attempting to steal resources and highly expensive technology from the Palace grounds and other areas around the planet. But, sadly, no prisoners had been taken or bodies recovered apart from a few scortched and very small pieces of metal that appeared to be armor. All that was missing were a crate of ten DC-15 carbines, two crates containing about 200 blas-mags in total, ten data-pads containing archetectural records of public structures, twenty thermal-dets, a box of about a quarter kilo of demolition grade explosives, det chords, and ten full sets of armor used by the Marines and four sets of clone trooper chest plates that the Royal House Gaurd used.

The threats had been issued by a local fanatical group who wanted Shili to become independent from the Republic and either join the CIS or cut ties to both governments all together and become an 'independent and recognized soverign planetary government'. However, they had been raided and members arrested by the Marines and Constabulary Officers. However, the threats had been issued AFTER the details of the missing gear were released to the public. No evidence was found that proved it had been that group. The armor fragments were to small to analyze and nothing else was found. The case had gone cold as quickly as it had heated up.

No unsual activities had been reported since her arrival with her troopers. Whatever it had been that assaulted the planetary capitol and Royal Palace was gone. At least for a while.

What she didn't know was an unforeseeable event that would kick-start several events that would change the face of the Republic and the Galazy at large.

UNSC SPACE

1 MONTH SINCE HARVEST

EARTH

UNITED NORTH AMERICAN REPUBLIC

ROCKY MOUNTAINS

UNITED NATIONS DEFENCE FORCE 'BLACK SITE'

In the past month since Thel and his comrades arrived, the UNDF had sucessfuly produced 'the first' energy weaponry that could be used by an infantry trooper. These weapons were using tech the Sangheili already had. A weapon known to them as the Type-51 Carbine. They simly disected a few of the weapons, took the powercell and converted said powercell and increased the capacity of the powercell from a cylindrical device containing 15-20 to 20, 30, and 60 round magazines for the MA5(30, 60), BR55(30, 60), and M392 DMR(20), and 75, and 150 round drums for the M739 SAW respectively.

They then converted an MA5C and XBR55HB to fire such rounds with help from the Huragok, or Egnineers as the scientists from R&amp;D called them, and ten Sangheili weaponsmiths and/or weaponsmasters who were given translation equipment. They then replicated the same process with the M739 SAW and M392 DMR. They couldn't replicate it with the M6 series due to the size of the components needed. The new weapons were named the XMA5E, XEBR56, XEM749 SAW, and XEM14 DMR.

To compensate for the inability for the M6 pistols of not being able to fire energy rounds, they would be upgraded to fire 12.60 magnum rounds instead of the 12.40 that had been in production since the early 21st century and in service since the 22nd century. This made the SRS series, the M247, shotguns, and most vehicular weapons, including the MAC's, the only projectile weapons still being used or produced.

The only time weapons that projectile-based were to be used were on covert or special operations where the placement of energy-weapons could be a disadvantage and risk blowing the mission if a target had to be taken down quick, silent, and unnoticeable. The one disadvantage the energy weapons had was that they couldn't have surpressors and created a 'beacon' of sorts for the enemy to shoot at.

But, new weapons and ammunition meant armor had to change aswell. With personal energy shielding becoming available to the UNDF, this made prorjectile weapons almost useless. Higher the rank in the Covenant and Sangheili Seperatists, the more rounds and punishment their shield could take.

But, instead of giving the enemy the impression of 'protect the high-ranker with tougher shielding', Lord Hood gave an order to have all infantry and personell to be equipped with shielding equivilent to that of an Ultra, a Liutenaunt or Captain. But for the NCO's Officers, and SpeWarf personell, they would be equipped with shields that a Field or Fleetmaster, a general officer, would use due to them being the most important and being in high-risk situations and being prefered targets. He also gave an order to eleminate highly visible rank markings in 'hot zones' and forget saluting and most formal military procedue when in said zones and have 'stealth' markings placed onto armor of officers on the helmet and chest-plate only.

The armor was being distributed under the guise of a mass defect being discovered with current armors in use and a new armor becoming standard-issue for the Defence Force that fixed said defect and were more resilient against weapons. The shields would be issued after being revealed to the public as another marvel of human inginuity and development through trial and error. But, this would be done after the warships and transports of the UNDF would be equipped with them.

Newer and more powerful land vehicles were also needed. Lord Hood and the Security Council approved the upgrade of all M808 'Scorpion' Main Battle Tank guns to 105 or 120mm from 90mm, production of the M850 'Grizzly' Heavy-Battle Tank with a 155mm main gun and three M247's, two Coxial and one manned turret, the M145D 'Rhino' Mobile Artilery Assault Platform with a 405mm gun and a quartet of M247's, two batteries of dual manned turrets on each side, and the M510 'Mammoth' Siegework, Mobile Firebase, and Mass Transport with a 'micro-MAC', two M41 Light-Anti-Air Guns, and two M79 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems.

Ship-grade shield-generation devices were already being produced and affixed to UNND and UNMC craft of every classification with the same strength across the board. This meant that the shielding on a Destroyer-class was the same on that of a Carrier or Battleship-class. Energy point-defence guns simmilar to that of the ones on Prowlers and the Silent Night were also being placed onto ships, replacing, at maximum, a quarter of the projectile point-defence guns on each ship.

There was still alot to do to prepare for the Covenant's arrival. But, instead of waiting for them, Lord Hood and Thel 'Vadum agreed to do some raids on small and remote Covenant outposts for intel gathering and supply raids for his ships crew or attempting to find fellow Sangheili Seperatist ships or troops. Then, as more ships were upgraded and the new munitions becoming standard issue, they could begin large-scale combat operations against the Covenant.

SHILI

CAPITOL CITY

1 MONTH LATER

Ahsoka had been shocked when reports landed on her 'desk' at the Palace that a hostile foce had invaded the plainlands and were making their way to the capitol. She was also told that they had also created a blockade and were either capturing or destroying all ships entering the system and they had effectively cut off all coms after a partial distress call was sent out to Courasaunt to the Shili Senate office. Just a week prior, the Senator had gone to Courasaunt and wouldn't be returning for another three months.

Now this enemy was advancing and cutting off communications to those at the front. From what those whohad escaped spoke of, the enemy arrived in a large wave of some sort of one-person escape pods, overwhelmed those who had fought them, and established zones for craft to and troops and eqipment. One spoke of a huge craft entering the atmosphere and directly insering troops and armored vehicles simmilar to AAT tanks and armed one-troop speeder bikes into their village's central square and main roadway.

Descritpions of the hostile invaders ranged from large wookiee-types, an avian species, short two meter beings with large backpacks, large creatures with exotic-looking lighsabers, and collossal worms inside of suits that were apparently made up of ship-grade armor toting huge shields and tank-grade anti-vehicular weapons.

The local planerary air defence force had reported the majority of their craft destroyed and fields either bombarded from space or by enemy fighter craft. One survivor had been a Malitia member for one of the villages. They reported that the rounds from their DC-15's did little dammage to the larger creatures, but pretty much fried the smaller ones. The man said the lightsaber-toting ones had some sort of personal ray-shielding and the large wookiees apparently had thick armored plates and very nasty projectile weaponry.

With armored vehicles in action, that meant that they couldn't do much without the Royal Marines. But, even with the Marines with their heavier weaponry, they didn't have heavily armored vehicles appart from a few multi-passenger speeders with heavy repeaters or single-occupant BARC speeder-bikes with some medium-power weapons or no weapons. Not much to oppose heavily-armored AAT-type tanks.

With no coms, Ahsoka could only hope the GAR would arrive quickly with alot of reinforcements and alot of armored vehicles. At least a full mobile armored division. But, there were only about 150 units in the entire GAR that were mobile armored, and the majority were in high-demand or already in action. That meant a low probability of one being sent in.

She had just finnished reading the reports in her office inside the palace when somebody knocked on the door.

"Enter." Ahsoka says.

The door opened and Commander Blitz walked in.

"General, you have to come and see this." Blitz says.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asks.

"Belive me sir, you HAVE to see this to believe it." Blitz says as he leads the way outside of the building.

As she walks out the door, Blitz gestures twards the western horizon, where the 'Covenant' initialy landed. A purple-orange-red hue was lighting up the sky.

"What is that?"Ahsoka asks.

"The 'Covenant' have started bombarding the provincial capitol. A scout reported the outskirts were first and then they moved inward with tank and artilery support adding in the bombardment. But, they had emptied out the outskirts and pushed in until they hit the richer neighborhoods, industrial zone, and reached visual range of the Marines' positions near the center of the city. All civillians were evacuated aboard transport craft and into a fairly large craft. He recorded it all with a cam he bought himself. They wanted the civillians evacuated first before they began the bombardment." Blitz says.

"That means they want forced labor, collateral to hold against the Republic for something, or utilize the planet for a staging ground for further military operations, but don't want to seem worse that they really are. In all, we can only guess and keep on fighting." Ahsoka says.

"Roger that ma'am. Wish we had some damned armor though." Blitz says.

"I agree Commander." Ahsoka says.


	10. Chapter 10

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

REACH

R&amp;D TEST FACILITY

UNDSICLOSED LOCATION

2545

Rex had just attended a test-firing and exhibition of the new experimental weapons systems the Sangheili, Huragok, and the Navy's R&amp;D had created with Lord Hood and some other HIGHCOM and ONI officials. Fleetmaster 'Vadum was also present and had a few 'gifts' for Lord Hood and himself apparently from the crew of the 'Unfading Hope', the ship they 'rescued'.

The weapons were tested against Sangheili armor, the old UNDF body armor, and the new armor and then the new UNDF armor and Sangheili armor with shielding.

The first weapon was the XMA5E. The weapon could have a 30 or 60 round magazine, any standard weapons attatchment still in circulation and any new ones. It was full or semi-auto only. No burst selection.

Then the XEBR56 was tested. This model was semi or burst-only and fired a round that had more punch than the MA5E and also had a universal 30 and 60 round clip that could be used in the MA5E. One clip model for two seperate weapons systems. A device inside the BR56 would regulate the power setting to be abit hgher than the MA5E.

The XEM14 DMR was the next in line. It was semi-auto only, was very precise and did alot of dammage. But, the clips were limited to 20 rounds due to the power of the weapon and the danger of potentialy overloading the weapon that could result in an explosion, according to the Huragok who helped create the weapons.

Then the big gun was revealed. The XEM749 SAW. This weapon was full or burst-fire only. 75 and 150 round drums or 'ammo-can' magazines would be used due to the massive power the weapon could deal out. They test-fired a proto-type with BR56 and MA5E mags and the weapon drained them both within only fifteen shots.

This was due to the gun needing more energy per shot, which the smaller clips couldn't provide. It fired a projectile equivilent to that of the DMR, but just a shade weaker. Durring the initial lab-testing, the gun was fired at an inoperational mock-up Warthog. After 45 rounds, the entire engine block of the mock-up was nothing but a hulk of partialy molten slag.

Each weapon burnt completely through the older UNDF body armor after only two(BR-SAW) to four(MA5) shots. The newer armor held up to fifteen with shielding from the BR56 and MA5E, four from the DMR. But, withut the shielding, it took six from the SAW and nine(MA5/BR), five(DMR), and four(SAW) respectively. The Sangheili armor and shielding test came out with almost the same results with a difference of only one to three shots per weapon system.

The newly chambered M6 series pistol C, D, G, H, and H2 also performed better than expected in everybody's opinion, appart from Rex, who was the only one carrying a M6H2 chambered in 12.60 magnum in the entire UNDF as standard equipment. The upgraded armored vehicular weapon shells had already been showcased several years to a few decades back, but production was denied due to the 'older' rounds being 'proven reliable and in no need of change or upgrade within the next three centuries' by the previous Commanding General Officer of the UNDF.

"So, what do you think Major?" Hood asks Rex.

"Having these weapons will definely even out the playing field sir. But, i have a request to make." Rex says.

"Well, let's hear it." Hood says.

"Give my unit the first batch of the E-weapons, armor, and shields. I have a list of some known targets myself, Mel, and a SpecOps Sangehili trooper named Usze 'Taham, and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum put together. One is a munitions plant were we can take portable munition-creating devices, a shipyard where we could take a few more ships simmilar to the one already in custody, a port where alot of goods are distributed to fleets throughout the 'Charlie-Epsilon', and one is an 'interment and re-education' facility for those who have denied the 'path'." Rex says.

"I understand the munitions, the port, and shipyard, but why a damned prison camp?" Hood asks.

"Free the inmates, take them to a secure site, and retrain them into a commando force to strenghten our numbers and launch more operations if possible wthout using alot of our own troopers and having mixed units that can understand the enemy better and their tacics. A sort of liason and 'train-in-the-feld' operation. They know the enemy better and have them train drill instructors who will be rotated in and out of combat units and training facilities to train boot recruits in the 'new' way of combat." Rex explains.

"More fuel to feed the fire and help it spread faster. Good idea, but what if there's a few 'plants' who are hostiles?" Hood asks.

"Seperate them and have confirmed friendly officers interrogate each new arrival and those who have known the individuals in question if posible. They'll root out the bad apples real fast." Rex says.

"Then you have a green light. The Silent Night is ready for another deployment and the UNSC Stalwart-class frigate 'In Amber Clad', Marathon-class cruiser 'Prophecy', Halcyon-class cruiser 'Pillar of Autumn', and the destroyer 'Iroqouis' have been re-fitted with the new 'goods' and will be sent with the crews being briefed fully on their purpose and what actvities they will be engaging in. I'm also green-lighting a group of troops that are known as the 'S-2 project' to accompany your unit. Dr Halsey will be in attendance with Senior Chief Mendez as observers of the S-2 members and the Senior Chief will be an active combatant in the operation as well. The time and method of departure is up to you and LTC Laffayette." Hood says.

"Sounds like a plan sir. I'll get in toutch with Dom and get the nessecary equipment and start preperations." Rex says.

"Preperations for what?" Thel asks as he walks over.

"Raids for more equipment, supplies, man power, and other items for you and your troops." Hood says.

"I hope you are not thinking of taking off for this right away." Thel says.

"We are not. It will take at least one or two full months to get things prepared for the raids. Munitions need to be aquired, personell trained, ships prepared, and proper supplies processed and aquired." Rex says.

"Good. Now, i wish to gift you each with these." Thel says, motioning a SpecOps Sangheili foreward who had two purple-metal covered boxes with very ornate designs.

Rex opened his and found something interesting. An energy blade hilt and a gauntlet dagger. The dagger gauntlet looked lke it had an armored shell and was made or open combat and the blade hilts had magnetic belt hoilsters. Lord Hood opened his and found an energy dagger gauntlet, however it was much smaller and looked slim enough to hide inside the sleeves of a dress uniform and a gold-colored plasma pistol that was smaller than usual.

"Well. I'll be damned. Energy blades and plasma pistols. However, i have not been trained to use these..." Hood says.

"This is only one part of my gift. The other is that i will train both of you on how to utilize these weapons." Thel says.

"A very kind offer Fleetmaster, but, being the Commanding Genral Officer of the UNDF, i will not have time to be trained in the use of such weapons." Lord Hood says.

"Do not worry, you will only have to be trained on how to use the blades, Fleetmaster Hood. The plasma pistol operates like your 'magnums'. When in the palm of your specific hand, micro-sensors will scan your mollecular structure and a trigger will pop out from the handle. It is also reloadable with cylinders abut as big as your thumb." Thel says.

"Very nice. I believe i will make the time for myself to be trained. Please give my thanks to your troops, Fleetmaster." Lord Hood says, closing the box and leaving the room.

"Now, there's one thing i will have to turn down, Fleetmaster." Rex says closing the container.

"What would that be Fieldmaster Xanders?" Thel asks.

"The training for these weapons. I've learned how to use blades simmilar to these when i was first instructed in close-quarters and-to-hand combat." Rex says, reflecting back to when Jango taught him to use a gauntlet-blade and a double-bladed weapon simmilar to that of the Sangeili's energy blades.

"Then how has Fleetmaster Hood has not?" Thel asks.

"Different training. He was trained to be a naval officer while as rained to be a Special Warfare trooper and Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. But, there's more that you and me share more in common than we both know, my friend." Rex says.

"You are one intresting Human, Fieldmaster Xanders. I would like to learn these simmularities between us someday." Thel says.

"As would I, Fleetmaster. But, for now, they are to remain things myself and a select few know." Rex says.

"I understand fully. Good hunting, Fieldmaster." Thel says as he leaves the room.

COURASAUNT

JEDI TEMPLE

BRIEFING CHAMBERS

"So, what's going on now?" Anakin asks as he enters the chamber with Masters Kenobi, Windu, Yoda, and the holos of the Chancellor and the Senator of Shili.

"Lost, all coms with Shili, we have." Yoda says.

\And all ships that are scheduled to exit the system on trade routes have not been reaching their destinations or even reciving word of departure and those going to Shili have been dropping all forms of contact as well.\ The Chancellor says.

\I sent a contracted pilot with one of my personal gaurds and multiple types of tracking and coms equipment, they have not reported in as i instructed. I fear the CIS have decided to take over the system.\ The Togruta Senator says.

"Senator, how far along and how many personell has Knight Tano been able to train and equip up until contact was severed?" Windu asks, shocking the hell out of Anakin, who had not been told of his padawan's promotion and assignment.

\From the last report i recieved, there were only about one to three thousand, max. The Royal Marines had trained about five to nine hundred.\ The Sanator says.

"Without the malitia members, how many fully-combat cabable troops does Shili have?" Kenobi asks.

\A few thousand Marines, a few airfields with fighters and bombers in mixed squadrons. No heavy armor, light to medium weapons on lightly armored speders, a few BARC speeder bikes, and barely any heavy weaponry. Only just enugh to hold out until a major force to arrive and relieve the defence forces. At max effort with about a warning about three days prior to the enemy landing, that would be at least a week and a half if it is a multi-front invasion with little or no armor support. After that, nothing but geurilla tactics are able to be used by doctrine to save lives. If the royal family is captured , military command falls to the provincial governors, then if a provincial capitol is overrun and coms deemed ineffective or are being jammed, all decicive military action falls to whoever has the highest rank within whatever combat effective group is still in action.\ The Senator says.

"So, what's the plan to rescue my former padawan and Shili?" Anakin asks, silently seething with rage, worry, and fear.

"Send the 212th, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker we will. Stay here, the 501st will." Yoda says.

\Sounds good to me. Let me know when the mission is given a green light. I would like to have a real-time briefing to see what exactly is going on. The CIS cutting off all coms to a planetary body under assaut is quite unusual.\ The Chancellor says.

"It is unusual. We will do our best to brief you of the situation as it develops." Windu says as the Togrutan Senator and the Chancellor's immages dissapate.

"Why wasn't i told Ahsoka had been promoted to Knight and given a solo mission?" Anakin asks, as calm as he could.

"You were still in the Medbay and the Healers and Med-droids didn't want you to be moved or become stressed. But, she's not alone. She has several ARF troopers from what is to be her new unit." Windu says.

"She's been given her own unit?" Anakin asks, surprised.

"Anyway, back to the task a hand, how long do we have to plan this operation?" Kenobi asks.

"You have two days and the time it takes to get to Shili. Two days for the 212th and your ship to be preped." Windu says.

"That's not much time to have a planetary assault and recon planned. But, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get Ahsoka home safe and secure Shili." Anakin says.


	11. Chapter 11

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

SHILI

ORBIT

GNR NEGOTIATOR

FIVE DAYS LATER

"Dropping out of hyperspace...now." Says a deck trooper as the Negoiator exits hyperspace near Shili.

"I do not like the looks of this. Scan the system for anything that could be a ship." Kenobi says, staring at Shili with no ships in it's orbit.

"Sir, we are picking up ship wreckage all over the place. Some are partially intact while others seem to be totaly disentigrated. Majority of it seems to be near the planetary capitol." A trooper says.

"Any signals coming from planetside?" Anakin asks.

"Nothing sirs." Another trooper says.

"You thinking what i am?" Kenobi asks.

"Yeah. A trap. We go in and don't come out. Just like Iego." Anakin says.

"Yes, but there's no damned motion-triggered laser containment field here." Kenobi says.

"So, what now?" Anakin asks.

"We head for the ship wreckage and see what's over there, then we head into the capitol city and search for any survivors, bodies, or intel at the least." Kenobi says.

Several minutes later, the Venator arrives in a fairly large cluster of destroyed ships. Some are completely halved, some compeletely desentigrated, and a few partially intact appart from several gaping holes in the side. Some were massive transports run by Galactic Transit, a company that provided mass-transit to popular, major, and heavily populated planets in the Galacic Republic. They had become recent targets of threts rom the CIS after cutting of their buisiness from their worlds.

"By the Force... Look at all these ships..." Kenobi says.

"Le's see... Several YT-series, a few Galactic Transit ships, freighters, and looks like a few defence ighters, old V-19's, Y-wings and other older ships. Sems the Royal Shili Air Corps tried to fight back and lost." Anakin says, his heart sinking.

"Sirs, i've picked up a GNR transponder." A trooper says.

"Where it the transponder?" Anakin says, suddenly hopeful.

"Insie the wreckage. Id says itws assigned to General Tano's unit as her command ship. It's a YT-1300. Four pilots and several astros were the crew. Ship's partialy intact and dammage suggests it was fighting whatever was attacking Shili. The...the cockpit seems to have taken a direct hit and the gun turrets are attatched, but have been hit and are open." Says a trooper who had sent in a recon droid with a real-time camera.

Anakin's heart sinks. His former padawan might have been trying to escape the planet for help and her ship was destroyed in the process.

"Send out a few gunships and scour the wreckage for bodies or any identification markings on the wreckage. Ready the 212th for ground operations, Cody, we're ging into the capitol. Send recon fighters to the provincial capitols with a company of troopers per province." Kenobi orders.

"Yes sir." Cody says, departing the bridge for the briefing rooms in the troop deck.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

PLANETSIDE

CAPITOL CITY

As the gunships passed over the capitol city with the doors open, Anakin, Kenobi, and Commander Cody looked across the city. Buildings were burnt down, a few fires were burning, and the Royal Palace was partially decimated with parts crumbling and some others on fire. The front gate was blown down and the ground scortched. A few burning hulks of some speeders and speeder-type vehicles were scattered in the roadways.

The gunships toutched down in a far sized park next to a major cross-road. Two corner buildings sat on fire and several bodies in armor lay in the street. Malitia and Marines from the planetary defence force. As they looked down the streets, Togrutan bodies were all over the place.

Almost all had trooper chest plates and a few had full body armor with the Royal shield. No civillian bodies were present which surprised the seasoned clone Commander.

"What the fek happened here?" Anakin asks.

"Looks like the Malitia and Marines rallied to defend the capitol and lost. Hard." Kenobi says.

"Armored vehicles. An armored column went sraight down the road." Cody says.

"Tanks?" Anakin asks.

"Looks like it. All they had to fight back were heavy repeating rifles, anti-armor rifles, and marksman rifles. Nothing in sorts of anti-tank weapons. They were rolled right over only after a few hours of delaying infantry before the armor arrived. Platoons are reporting the same thing across the provincial capitols. A few of the industrial cities and those near military bases have been almost totally leveled. Few AAT-type vehicles have been destroyed. No civie bodies present." Cody says.

"Surprise assault?" Anakin asks.

"Seems so sir. A landing zone for a large craft has been found near one of the provincial capitols. Looks like the civies were taken off planet by mass-transport. Recon unit another ship dropped off found another one in a large park on the outter edge of the city." Cody explains.

"Wait, you mean the entire planet's population, appart from those deceased, have been taken off-planet y a hosile element?" Anakin asks.

"It appears that way sir. We'll know more once we can thoughly patrol and reconoiter most major population centers." Cody says.

"Let's head to the palace. If there's going to be any intel found, it'll be there." Kenobi says.

SAME TIME

REACH

ORBIT

The UNSC Silent Night, Pillar of Autumn, In Amber Clad, Iroquios, and Prophecy were all preparing to depart Reach with Sangheili advised forces for a Covenant munitions plant to take a few portable munition-producing devices or just plain ammo for the new E-weapons for the UNDF. Reverse-engineer the tech and modify it for easier production was the current goal. The shipyard plot was scrapped because it was deemed too dangerous by Lord Hood and Fleetmaster 'Vadum.

Instead, the 'internment and re-education facility' would be raided and any ships there or at the munitions depot would be taken instead of a ship fom the shipyards that may have a fault in it's systems or being half-built. The hope was to find some members of the Sangheili Seperatist mvement and help them get back into the fight.

The fleet was just about to drop from slipspace at the munitions facility. The facility was unique. Instead of being on a planet, this one was an 'anchored' space station near an asteroid field. Tugs would bring asteroids in which would be processed for valuable materials for weapons and ammunition of many sorts. It was also remote which meant those responding to a call for help would take a few days to get there.

The space around the ships snap back into reality and two 'Corvette' class ships approach with a light patrol cruiser leading the trio. The four ships appart from the 'Night were the only ones visible.

"All ships, hold your fire until we're in position. Keep radio silence until we open up. Black flag is up. Do not open any com channel to them. Godspeed." Laffayette says.

The Night moves from the rest of the group and drops it's visual cloaking as it lines up beside the three ships.

"Execute!" Laffayete orders.

All five ships open fire at the Covenant patrol craft. According to the 'Vadum brothers, ships on gaurd duty of remote mobile facilities were lightly armed and armored with little or no shielding. The Covenant believed these such facilities were untoutchable by most. Unless, that is, if somebody told another where it was and gave specifics. Even with the 'Great Schism', they kept their doctrine of lghtly defending such facilities to 'free the combat-worthy brethren fom such a menial task'.

As the three gutted and burning ships drifted, the Pillar of Autumn moved to the main docking structure on the station. The Halcyon-class cruiser Pillar of Autumn was modified to be able to connect to most Covenant airlock systems to it's main and secondary freight elevator airlocks near the hangers and to several designated 'breacher corridors'.

The ships Marine contingent had been sent to the Prophecy and In Amber Clad and replaced by NCB-D troopers and Sangheili SpecOps. The ship glided up to the main storage bay and connected to the station.

For Uggnoy Minor, formerly Major, Papp-Hap, it had just been a usual day moving munitions crates and weapons to designated areas for transport to whatever fleet had been given permission to obtain them. He had heared tales about a splinter faction frm the Covenant lead by a former Fleetmaster called 'Vadum. He kept to himself that he wanted to try and escape his new Jiralhanae commanders and attempt to join the Fleetmaster, but he had no way to do so.

He had been under a Sangheili Major who had aparrently defided the Hierarchs with his bretheren and he was attacked by a Jiralhanae Minor. The Sangheili ad survived and escaped. Due to his unit's commander's actions, he was then demoted and re-assgned to the much less honorable task of being a freight-handler of the deadly munitions he once used. He had been near the main dock when he heared a clanging and saw several of his higher-ranking and combat-assigned fellow Uggnoy, a few Jackal Shipmstresses, and his boss take cover behind crates and a few float-carts. Then, to his surprise, the door didn't open. It blown open by an explosion.

His natural instincts taking over, he quickly hid in a spot where he could watch, but not be seen. It was also his favored napping spot when the big bosses were not around or were busy elsewhere. Several fairly large metal barracades slide forward and into the hanger. They sit there for a while and his boss, a Jiralhanae Minor, walks up and is instantly shot to shreds by something.

Then several SpecOps Sangheili appear and start firing. What catches his eye is not the Sangheili, but some bi-pedal creatures in armor carrying weapons firing rounds simmilar to a Type-51 Carbine. One moves to the front and opens up. The creature was larger than the rest of the bi-pedals and their weapon was twice a large as the others. The effects on his posts defencive squads were torn to shreds in mere minutes.

Then several Sangheili gestured at several crates full of Type-51 ammo and plasma cannisters for the T-25 rifle and pistol models. Some T-52 Mauler shell cannisters were also being taken. Then one gestured and spoke a foreign langage. Something about a 'green-aide'. Whatever that was, but, the boxes were full of T-1 'holy-light flares'(plasma), T-3 'burn flares'(brute napalm), and T-2 'shard-flares'(spike grenades).

As he watched them take the crates into another caft of some sorts, a shadow appeared around him. He didn't have any tme to react before he was grabbed and dragged from his hiding spot. He turned to face what had grabbed him and he saw nothing but a black helmet with ghostly scrapes and scratches looking somewhat like one of his ancestors internal hard-shells.

It was one of the bi-pedals. Specifically, the one who had the very large weapon. It started talking and one said something and motioned it's finger just under the helmet. Papp knew what that meant because his boss had sone the same gesture if he didn't do what he was told. A threat of being taken back to High Charity to be publicly dis-honored infront of his kin and eaten alive by heretical Kig-Yar or even sme of his former kin.

"No! Not High Charity!" Papp screams as loud as he could.

One of the Sangeili battle-roars, which stopps the bi-pedal from firing something resembling a T-52 plasma pistol into his head. As the Sangheili nears, Papp sees the markings of an Ultra. He recognized the Sagheili as they got closer. It was Usze 'Taham, his former unit leader.

"...Major Papp-Hap? Well, it seems you have either become very fortunate or unfortnate." Usze says.

"I hope it's the fortunate side, Ma...err...Ultra 'Taham." Papp says, becoming very nervous.

"Tell me, old friend, how did you end up here?" Usze asks.

"After the fight with Jiralhanae Minor, was demoted and sent here for being disloyal to the Hierarchy and for re-education. However, i still wish i was fighting once more against these heretic Jiralhanae!" Papp says.

"Good to see you haven't becom converted, otherwise the Major here would have blown your head off. I will have him let you go, Ultra Papp-Hap. You will be gven a weapon and armor so you may fight again." Usze says, making some hand gestures.

The bi-pedal sets him down, shruggs, and moves on.

"Ultra, boss?" Papp asks Usze.

"We are short on Uggnoy officers who know how to fight and lead well. I believe you will fit the position very well." Usze says.

"Who are these bi-pedals boss?" Papp asks.

"Humans. Blood and flesh descendents of the Forerunners themselves. The Hirearchs are attempting to destroy all so they may rule all without question, effectively becoming living gods. They have tricked us for many mellenia, but no more. We shall open their eyes to the truth and help the Humans prepare for war with the Covenant and fight not for them, but with them as equals." Usze explains, making the Uggnoy become dumb-struck that the Forerunners had living ancestors behind and enraged that the Hierarchs and San'Shyuum had used several mellenia of manipulation and the farce that they were the inheritors of the Forerunners to have others serve their needs and threatening those who did not with the 'wraths of the gods'.

"It seem's that we have alot of work to do boss." Papp says, trotting over to a nearby crate, opening it, and grabbing a simple Uggnoy combat vest, a plasma pistol, several ammo cannisters, and putting them on.

"Yes we do. I have some armor for you on the ship. You will more than likely will need it for our next attack." Usze says.


	12. Chapter 12

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

UNKNOWN LOCATION

UNKNOWN SHIP

5 DAYS SINCE INVASION OF SHILI

Ahsoka was terrified yet calm at the same time. The hostile invaders had rolled completely over the Royal Air Corps, the half trained Militia, the Royal Marines, Royal Gaurd, and her troopers. She had sent the clone pilots and the YT-1300 on a last all out push to get somebody out off the system for help wth the remaining flyable armed craft on the planet, makeshift civillian and military.

However, it failed when one of the enemy ship commanders decided to open fire and hit the cockpit of the YT directly and the rapid de-pressurizaion and two fighters took out the quad anti-fighter turrets and their gunners. The Militia, Marines, and Gaurd were recalled with every able-bodied constabulary officer to the central capitol with provincial governors and officials. The royal family gave her full military command and she had set up rings of defence after ordering the evacuation of the civillians to another nearby large city that had underground caverns and raid/emergency bunkers.

The first ring were mines and other traps and warning devices made out of whatever they could find that could kill or maim enemies. The second was ambushes set at crossroads with remote weapons systems and intersections to route the enemy by collapsing structures or creating barracades. The third, fourth, and fifth were all manned positions with heavy repeaters, light anti-armor rifles, or precision weapons.

The sixth ring was the palace grounds and it's defencive measures with the only anti-armor rockets and heavy anti-armor rifles in the Shili military. It was manned by the Marines, the Gaurd, her eight troopers, Shili RAC(Air Corps) personell who had no aircraft, Shili military officers, government officials, and herself.

The first three fell qickly and the enemy lead the charge with heavy armor, speeders, and speederbikes all armed with some sort of weaponry. Three days into the fight, the Palace was surrounded and the enemy sent in commandos and heavily armed troops. They rolled right over the government security officials, the Marines, RAC, and the officers.

They pinned herself, the royals, the royal staff, the remaining Royal Gaurds, the govenrors, a few last military officers from the RAC and Marines, and her troopers inside an old closed-off hanger that had been used durring the Old Republics Great War or a possible escape route from Shili via several craft. The craft had been removed, the hanger closed off, and eventually forgotten until then. The enemy breached the door, killed the last of the Gaurds save four, a few officers, the majority of the governors, most of the royal staff, and wounded five of her eight men. Blitz, Surge, and Hawke remained unscathed appart from a few scrapes on their armor plating.

The hostiles threatened to kill them all infront of the already captured civillian populus of Shili if they did not surrender or point out the overall military commander who had given them such a 'weak, but fairly good fight'. Ahsoka was about to step forward, but the King stepped forward and said he had given the commands to her, who was only a military officer who was relaying the message to the various units around the planet. The being demanded to know what the 'white-clad beings' were doing there and the King said they were liasons from another 'very advanced and superrior military force' who were training his troopers how to operate newer and better weapons and defend the planet aganst another enemy who was in a nearby system.

The being grunted and said 'very well' before having them all chained up and having the ARF troopers wounds treated. Ahsoka had been locked in a fairly big cell with her ARF troopers, the King, Queen, the Commanding General of the Shili Military, the Chief of Royal Security, the remaining five governors, and the highest-ranking RAC member which was a Flight Communications and Navigations Liutenaunt.

According to the being in the strangely decorated and bronze colored armor, the entire planet was being 'evacuated' and the population of Shili would be absorbed into their highly religious society after 'learning the true path' and selling those who refused in groups or individually as laborors to the highest bidder or gifted to 'the most holiest'. They would be held in a camp that held 'Heretics' who had to 're-learn the path' or 'face the gods punnishment for their crimes'. They would be seperated from these 'Heretics' and be held there for 'five moon rotations' before being divided up to be gifted, sold, or sent to a 'new and deserving home'.

That had been two days ago, now they were settled into the camp for the 'five moon rotations' to discuss their idividual or combined fate as a species. They were also told if anyone tried to escape or attack anybody that was a 'believe of the path', repercussions would be dealt out however the camp 'Fieldmaster' deemed fit. All of the things that had been told to them had been relayed through some floating beings with data-pads that translated whatever the beings said to a selected language which the majority of the Shili Togruta could comprehend until the beings learned their language fully or well enough to communicate effectively. Which usually took 'five moon rotations' for them to do so, or so they said.

Just as she had sat down outside her assigned quarters in a sectned part in a larger compound, a klaxon went off. She looked around and saw the gaurds ponting up at what appeared to be a meteor shower. From what she had learned from listening in on some gaurds, the showers were frequent and often desenterated in atmosphere, landed in a very large ocean or body of water nearby, or a mountain range.

Several of the smallest gaurds and prisoners in nearby sections stopped and watched the spectical. As the shower continued, she felt a warning from the force. She followed her instncts and moved twenty feet to her let, away from the electrified several-meter tall fence. Then, something unexplainable happened. The meteors seemed to ALTER their course MID-FLIGHT!

Then, several gaurd towers exploded without warning and several jet black things flew over the camp almost too fast to comprehend. As the black forms made their way back twrds the camp, slowing, she saw they were some type of fighter. They stood at a hover outside the range of the surviving gaurds weaponry and fired uppon parts of the camp she could not see. Just sconds later, a tower that had survived exploded.

As her attention diverted from the nearby tower exploding, she looked back up and saw the meteors on a collison course with the camp! Then, as if time itself slowed, she saw one of the 'meteors' head twards her part of the camp and crash outside. It was also jet black, metallic, and had some sort of device like a radio antennae on the top.

Several seconds later, a part flew off of the 'meteor' as another intact tower exploded in the background, the part hit an ususpecting gaurd(a Brute) who had approached the object, throwing him against an electrified fence. Then a very tall bi-pedal in all black emerged with a rifle that had a tube-like device under the front, a small scope on the top, and a box-like protrusion in the stock, a side-arm in a leg hoilster, a bladed weapon on their chest, a data-pad on their left arm, a large armored piece on their right, and suurprisingly, a lightsaber-type hilt just above their side-arm.

It shot two nearby gaurds before looking right at her. It's visor was jet black as was it's armor appart from several small parts. One held some sort of symbol in a darkened grey on the left breast plate, a design with a human skull with crossed rifles and a lightning bolt behind it on the left shoulder. It looked at her for a few seconds before a shot from a gaurds weapon hit something, making it's entire body shimmer a light blue, drawing it's attention away from her and back to the fight, dissapearing suddenly and reapearing in a totally diffrent position and killing the gaurd who shot at it before moving on.

5 MINUTES PRIOR

ORBIT

JOINT SPECIAL WARFARE FLEET

The fleet had just dropped out of Slipspace near the planetside 'internment' facility. A small fleet simmilar to that of the one at the Munitions Depot, but this fleet was larger than the one at the depot. In order to maintain combat superriority, the UNSC ships fired on the Covenant craft which were not docked at a space elevator facility that were confirmed combat vessels by Fleetmaster Vadum and Sangheili naval officers.

The 'Autumn took the opening amidst the caios to quickly dock with the station and send in the NCB-D and SpecOps to capture ten still docked unarmed Covenant transport ships, several lightly armed and armored Corvettes, two light cruisers, and secure the outpost for intel gathering.(station is the size of four planetary defence stations[Halo 2 intro inc space elevator in center])

While that was happening, the Zero-One-Zero was inside the drop-pod bay aboard the 'Night while Sangheii and Marines were boarding Pelicans. F-10 Hellcats were being preped as well. The plan was to have the F-10's strike the base while the enemy were dstracted with thw 'meteor shower' of drop pods. According to a few Sangheili who had been at this camp as gaurds said the meteor showers happened once an a while and were seen as signs from the gods, showing those on the planet below the 'true path to salvation' before they either burtn up or crahed into a large ocean or deep within a very large mountain range.

They would be up or a rude awakening when the Hellcats would hit the gaurd towers, motor pool, and barracks with air-to-surface rockets, cannons, free-fall weapons such as napalm and white phosphorous cannisters, and laser-guided munitions. The Hellcats would distract the majority of the gaurds while his unit would deploy into the camp and regroup in two pre-determined teams.

Platoon 2 with half the recon squad and Platoon 1 with the other half of recon. The HQ group would split with Captain Brown and Ensign Perez sticking with Platoon 2 and Rex would be with Master Sergeant Sharber and Platoon 1. They would establish two seperate LZ's for the Marines and Sangheili aboard the Prophecy to land inside the compound via Pelican gunships.

It had been five minutes since the Hellcats had departed the 'Night. It was time for Zero-One-Zero to execute their drop. They had the perfect cover for dong it. A large cloud bank had moved in and was obscuring the view of whatever was in the upper atmosphere where the 'Night was currently positioned for a SOEIV(single occupant exoatmospheric insertion vessel) deployment.

Each trooper customized their own pod to fit their role in their units. Spare ammunition boxes or magazines(pre or unloaded) and survival gear(shelters, rations, e-tools, ect.) were always in the same places. Pre-loaded ammo cannisters and weapons were kept within the main 'coffin' of the device. Rifles and large weapons were clamped on the right and left hand sides while a troopers side-arm was between their legs in an armored hoilster.

The pre-loaded clips were allong the sides on the left and right, depending on the munitions, different configurations and armored/insulated poutches/cannisters were used to hold the munitions. Rex had his M6H2-SW in the side-arm hoilster and his EBR56 was in the right clamp. The left weapons clamp was removed and replaced with a munitions storage container for 40mil grenades for an underbarrel launcher on his BR.

The poutches he had on the left held the sword Thel had given him, clips for his side-arm, and his all black non-reflective, high-strength hardened titanium carbide Ka-Bar combat knife with the reverse of the main blade being serrated and the edges coated with a self-sharpening edge. It could cut a piece of paper by just barely toutching it with the main cutting edge.

As his pod hit 'zero'(ground level), he quickly put all his gear into their respective poutches, loaded a cli into his pistol and rifle. He opened the launcher and put in a 40mil flechette 'shotgun-type' thermobaric grenade. The shotgun-type flechette fired multiple barbed devices that would stick to almost any target and detonate a small thermobaric charge inside each device within a designated time that the user would set manually by a twist of a dial on the grenades' warhead. It was very devastating in urban combat. One round could clear an entire floor of a house.

He hit the switch to have the door to his pod open, but it malfunctioned, a somewhat common occurance. He then armed four explosive pins and pressed the emergency detatchment switch. The door flew of, hitting something, making said something fly into an electrified fence infront of a very surprised group of 'interned' Sangheili. He then shot two Uggnoy gaurds and swung to is right because he saw movement.

He was very shocked to se a Togruta female in jedi attire standing on the other side of an electrified fence who looked alot like Ahsoka. As his mind was attempting to recognize the individual, he was shot twice by a Kig-Yar. Mel turned on his active camo as Rex shifted positions before signaling mel to dectivate the camo as he shot the very surprised Kig-Yar in the face before moving on to the primary objective.

He was already planning to grab MSgt. BS Sharber and Sgt. 'Hulk' Kowalski, Platoon 1's heavy weapon expert, and attempt to see why the hell Togrutas were inside the prison facility. After the LZ's were secured and the first Marine and Sangheili units groundside.


	13. Chapter 13

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

AN: IN THIS REALITY, SHLI MOSTLY HAD SEVERAL HIGHLY POPULATED CITIES FOR PROTECTION, SPREAD OUT INTO THE FRONTIER, AND PART OF THE SPECIES NOT ON THE HOMEWORLD, HAVING LEFT DUE TO SEPERATIST ACTIVITY IN NEARBY SYSTEMS FOR CORE SYSTEMS NOT NEAR CIS TERRITORY. SEVERAL PROVINCIAL CAPITOLS WERE ALSO GLASSED WITHOUT BEING EVACUATED BY JIRALHANAE (BRUTES).

REPUBLIC SPACE

SHILI

SURFACE

CAPITOL CITY

As the 212th enters the Royal Palace, the troopers and the two jedi find multi-colored blood streaks, stains, scortch marks, bits of metal, and a multiple sets of what looked like foot imprints all over the place. A few doors were either blown appart, broken, or in multiple pieces. Nothing was untoutched. Blasters of multiple models and designs were strewn about what looked like natural and 'man-made' strong points.

"Looks like the defenders put up one hell of a fight. Blood, discarded weapons, armor fragments, empty tibanna an ammo cannisters... What the fek assaulted this place?" A trooper asks as they enter the main atrium.

The entire atrium was surrounded with half destroyed and very bloody barraades, weapons discarded with more empty and partially emptied cannisters. What stood out was parts of the barracade were totally melted and something huge had entered the room judging by the way the door, which was lying off to either side of the atruim, was dented in the shape of a large upside-down v-shaped device and one large hole created by an explosion in the center of the door where the locking mechanisms were placed.

"Door breached, those inside put up a fight that lasted to the last able-bodied person in an attempt to stall or hold this position." Commander Cody says as he examines the barracade and a bent DC-15 carbine.

Obi-Wan finds a discarded and barely working communicator and finds it had a recording on it. He presses the play button. A holo of a Royal Gaurd oficer behind the barracade pops up. They are armed with a DC-15 carbine.

\If anybody finds this, we were attacked by a group of non-humanoid species without warning. They've breached the capitol city after two and a half planetry rotations of non-stop fighting. They breached the palace at ten-hundred hours local. Jedi Tano, her eight troopers, the rest of the Gaurd, a Flight Communicatins Liutenaunt, the Govenors, the Royal Staff, the General staff, and the Royal familiy are holed up in the old hanger, they have enough provisions for about two weeks tops with rationing. Follow the main hall to the maintenence halls, then open door B-9, follow that corridor and they'll be at the other side, if they haven't been found.\ The Gaurd says.

\They've breached the atrium!\ Shouts a Togruta.

\What the fek are those things?!\ Shouts a nearby Marine.

\Oh fekking hells!\ Shouts another as a lance of green energy sweeps across the barracade nearby before the recording ends.

The recording makes the older Jedi Masters blood go cold and the force tremor.

"They didn't even have a chance to fight back." Says Boil, one of Cody's recon troopers.

"Let's hope they haven't been found." Anakin says before walking down the main corridor.

They find the maintenence hall entryway blown open and find door B-9 kicked in. They reach the end and find part of the wall cracked open with some light showing. It was a hidden doorway. Anakin and Obi-Wan use the force to open the door. They are then greeted by a not-so welcome sight.

Several dead Togrutan military officials, royal gaurds, human blood stains, dead politicials, and palace staffers strewn about with togruta blood stains and pools where there were no bodies. An old padawan braid sat next to one of the pools of half dried blood. A few blasters laid around or in the hands of he deceased.

Anakin walked over and picked the braid up. He recognized it as Ahsokas amost instantly. He looked it over and looked around the room. He saw a blood-stained Jedi issued mini-data pad allong the wall near another blood stain.

He went over and activated it. It had a report of casualties from the Shili combined military force, combat reports, and highly detailed recon reports. He hit a button and it returned to the home screen. A holo-still of Ahsoka, Rex, and himself appeared around a holo table aboad the Resolute when she had still been a Padawan a mission prior to Rex being reported MIA, highly presumed KIA.

Two of who he almost considered family gone. The way they both had joined the force was not deserving of their caliber. Rex should have died of old age long after the war had ended or defending the Republic, turning the tide or dying as he watched the war end in person. Ahsoka should have gone peacefully into the force of old age after becoming a Master or by defending innocents against the CIS and the Sith as the war ended before her very eyes.

He took a large breath and let it out slowly. He would use the memories he had of them as a weapon against those who had wronged the Republic and who had caused their deaths, directly or indirectly. Those such as Grevious, Dooku, Ventress, and the entire Confederacy of Independent Systems. He stood up after placing the braid on his beld beside his lightsaber and holding the pad in his mechanical right hand.

"Let's get out of here. Echos of too much death at the moment. Place the bodies on stretchers and carry them outside. We'll bury them with whatever honor and respect they fully deserve." Anakin says, as he leaves the once hidden safe-room, passing Obi-Wan and Commander Cody.

UNKNOWN COVENANT SYSTEM

UNKNOWN PLANET

SURFACE

'INTERNMENT FACILITY'

2 HOURS LATER

Ahsoka and her fellow Togruta watched from inside their large barracks as the battle raged around them. Humans and other beings were fighting and releasing the imprisoned 'heretics' from their confinments who also joined the fray. The black armored humanoids had secured two landing zones for some sort of gunship or transport to land and deploy the humans and unknowns into the prison.

They then divided up into small squads and began attacking certain targets from what she had seen. As the gunships and transports landed, they seemed to dissapear into the now numerous humans in green and grey armor. The battle had reduced to only some firing of weapons. She had also caught quick glances of what seemed to be several very large green combat droids fighting in teams of threes, fours, and fives.

As the gunfire stopped, larger transports landed and began picking up the now freed 'Heretics' in droves. Several of the armed and armored ones started gathering the bodies of the dead enemy, piling them up, and the humans started setting these piles on fire with some sort of hand-held thermal det style device. Some humans even started placing some sort of green, black, or grey rectangular devices with wires and other devices strapped to them around the camp.

As she watched, the black armored humanoid from before with three more like him, four green droids, and three of the armed and armored 'Heretics' entred her part of the compound with rifles held at the ready, but not raised.

"Well, what's the plan Knight Tano?" The King asks.

"Go outside and meet them. Blitz, grab Surge, Hawke, and anybody that is surviving Malitia, Constabulary, or even a fekking securty gaurd in this building for a protective detail." Ahsoka orders.

"Yes ma'am." Blitz says as he goes of to find the two uninjured ARF troopers and anybody who wore a uniform.

"Well, here's to the Spirit's they don't kill us all." The Queen says.

Outside, Rex, BS, Hulk, Chief Mendez, Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadum with Ultra Usze 'Taham, Uggnoy Ultra Papp-Hap, and Sierras 117, 058, 087, and 104 all entered the part of the compound that held the Togrutan female.

"No shooting anything unless they pose a threat. If they do, let the Sierras shoot 'em with non-lethals. That clear?" Rex orders the 'fireteam' he was currently leading.

\By your command, Fieldmaster Xanders.\ Thel says.

\Whatever you say sir. But if they're Covvie, my SAW's gonna sing.\ Hulk says.

\Hulk, you fire a single shot at a non-hostile, and you'll be my new doormat.\ BS says.

Four of the seven status lights that were along the bottom of his Heads-Up-Display(HUD) flashed green, one for each of the 'S-2' members. The status lights were linked to an IFF system housed in every UNSC-issued helmet and armor system. Up to about 225 IFF's, an entire company, linked to ones helmet. The IFF gave a rank, first initial and full last name, service branch, unit in numerical form, and specialty. All in a little symbol about the size of ones thumb nail when fully expanded and the size of ones pinky nail when colapsed.

Each of these colapsable symbols could be pulled up and viewed individually or by unit, platoon, and fireteam. These were lined up along wherever the person was oriented to the wearer of the helmet or device reding the IFF's. It was one of the most efficient ways for a unit commander or trooper to know their place in battle or command troops in real-time. In larger units such as battalon and up or in SpecWarf teams, Dumb AI's would help decipher this information and identify those who were of higher ranking and place them on their 'handlers' HUDs.

Then Rex saw movement, a door slid open on one of the barracks. Mel then quickly activate a voice 'distorter' that would change Rex's voice to disquize the fact the was a 'former' clone trooper. Rex had informed her of his past and about his 'brothers'. She had already taken precautionary steps almost instantly after he had informed her.

To those around him, they had no idea he was a clone, but they did know that Rex had been former Black Ops and knew he had to protect himself from who they all considered 'outsiders'. That included anybody outside Lord Hood, Dr Halsey, One-Zero, the Sangheili leadership, Chief Mendez, the Sierra-2 project members, and few select others.

As Ahsoka and the 'delegation' left the relative saftey of the barracks, the group of humanoids and non-humans reacted by pointing weapons in their direction. The smallest held some sort of light rifle in it's hands while the largest held a heavy-repeater of some sort. The rest had various medium-sized weapons. One held a tubular weapon and proceeded to move part of the weapon in which a heart-stopping chick-chack sound was made as a dak red tubular device spat out the top and landed on the persons right.

The weapon was a fekking shotgun! A weapon banned by most civilzations due to it's sheer brutal force and carnage it delt out. It was embraced, however, by pirates, mercs, and other private militaries due to the sheer shock and threat of being torn appart by multiple chunks of whatever the weapons spewed from the end of it's long tubular barrel.

Ahsoka scanned them over and saw the one whose pod had landed infront of her. She slowly moved her hands away from her body and raised them to about waist level. The one she 'knew' lowered their rifle and the ret either followed suit or kept their weapons ready. Then the King stood beside her.

"Who are you people?" The King asks.

"I was abut to ask the same about you." A male voice replies.

"How do you know Basic?" Ahsoka asks.

"Basic? You must mean English. Right?" The man asks.

"Sir, the name of the language doesn't matter, what does is that we can all fuckin' know what the other's sayin'. Well, appart from the Sangheili SpecOp and that damned Uggnoy." Says the trooper carrying the heavy-repeater.

"Hulk, shut the hell up before i shut it for ya'." Says the shotgun-toting and shorter older male.

"Whatever you say BS." Says 'Hulk'.

"Can it. We're United Nations Special Warfare and Covenant Seperatist Alliance." The first male says.

"What are you doing here? And what's the United Nations?" The King asks.

"Freeing our imprisoned comrades for more manpower to fight a war we're currently engaged it, but haven't declared. The UN is our government." The male says.

"What are you going to do with us?' Ahsoka asks.

"Haven't decided yet. Why are you all here?" The male asks.

"Our homeworld was attacked and the majority of the planets populaton were taken prisoner and bought here." The King explains.

"How many are there? In a rough estimate." The male asks.

"I'm guessing about one, maybe two, three million tops. Why?" Ahsoka asks.

"Transport off this rock. We may have to divide groups between may take a while, so tell your poeple to be patient and prepare at any moment to be escorted to transport ships. I want the leader of your people and anybody in direct relation or of high importance at that black pod outside the gate for transport to the flagship." The male says before walking away.

UNSC TERRITORY

SOL SYSTEM

EARTH

NEW YORK

UN COMPOUND

Lord Hood was in his office when his tac-pad buzzed and said that Major Xanders was hailing him on the vid-screen. He stopped his paperwork and walked into a conference room with a vid-screen, a large floor to floor and wall to wall face-to-face conference board. He pressed a series of buttons and the Major in full armor and combat loadout appeared insid some sort of prison camp.

"I was waiting for you to call Rich. How did the operation go?" Hood asks.

\Excellent. But, we've hit a snag.\ Rich says.

"Oh. What's the snag?" Hood asks.

\Them. Thet say their planet was attacked and about two to three million were taken prisoner. They had been at least one or two bilion strong before a suprise assault by the Covenant killed the majority of them. We need large ships with alot of romm ASAP to transport them all.\ Rich says.

"Well, that is a snag. But, i may have the sollution. Six Phoenix-class colony ships just departed for Reach for disassembly and refit as warships. They are each confgured for mass-transit. They are manned by a naval skeleton crew and a unit of fresh Marines for stationing at Reach. I'll have them re-routed and the Marines out to work as a temorary security and policng detail aboard each ship. Anything else?" Hood asks.

\One more thing, one of them is her.\ Rich says.

"Do whatever you feel that you have to do. I'll back you up on whatever decision you take. Just don't regret doing it son. Take care. Hood out."

\Zero-One-Zero King out.\ Rich says as the link is severed.

Hood walks at a fast pac over to his desk and sends a flash order through the E-ban with the highest priority label in the UN to make it move faster. Now he would have to explain to the UN President the arrival of several million non-humanoids into United Nations space. The President already knew about the covert war that was already being fought with a small contigent of non-humans. But an entire planet invaded, most killed durring the attack, and the survivors wanting asylum and housing in UN territory was almost pushing the boundries of his career as overall commander of UN 'security forces'.


	14. Chapter 14

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

FIVE HOURS LATER

SLIPSPACE

UNSC SILENT NIGHT

Ahsoka was shocked when the five 2.5 kilometer ships arrived to transport her fellow Togruta out of the prison and to an 'undisclosed' location. She had learned the man whose 'drop-pod' had landed infront of her was a Major in command of a commando-type unit with special weapons, high-tech gear, and armored vehicles. She was also tld the ship she was aboard was a stealth frigate-destroyer-light cruiser hybrid named the Silent Night commanded by a Liutenaunt Commander Laffayette, the Majors counterpart and co-commander of the 'fleet' that was present.

On her way to the ship with the Royal bloodline, ten 'bodygaurds', and her troopers, they watched the prison camp go up in a ball of fire. At first she thought they had been a Republic Commando or an ARC rescue team until the unknowns and human male and female troopers arrived and started fighting.

She was fairly surprise that there was female trooper fighting alongside their male counterparts. Seeing females in militaries in the Republic were unusual, but not that uncommon. Then again, most were pilots, desk clerks, mesengers, and not front-line combat troops.

She was curently being lead through the ships corridors and halls by the short and older male that she knew as 'BS' and that others called 'Master Sergeant', 'Sarge', or 'Top'. Aparently, 'King' wanted to talk to her. At first, she aksed if they ment her King or their own. BS then told her 'King' was the nickname of their CO, whose name in an ancient dialect translated to leader or one who rules. It struck a chord. Mereel, Rex's brother, had said the same about his name.

The corridors were bustling with acivity. Off-duty and on-duty Marines and Naval personell moved between their postings and their respective quarters, or running erands. Every several feet were small encloves with metallic cabinets. Each had seperate symbols. Almost all had markings of some sort of munition or supplies.

Then they passed through the 'drop-bay'. The bay was dirctly below the hanger, seperated by one deck. This 'bay' held one-man 'orbital insertion pods' used by Zero-One-Zero, the SpecWarf unt which 'King' and 'BS' belonged to and commanded. It also had an exercize room, simulated firing range, barracks, armory, and office cabins for the officers and VIPs.

Then they reached a door with CO written abocve a name-plate that read: Maj. Richard E. 'King' Xanders, SpecWarf Zero-One Zero on two seperate lines, one atop the other in bold white lettering. Below was a flaming human skull with a bladed weapon and two crossed rifles ontop of a drop-pod, every detail in color with not a single detail overlooked.

BS pressed a button which set off a buzzer. The door opened and Ahsoka saw the hulking six-foot plus male staring out a fairly large window. They had blonde hair, a wierd maring on the back of their neck, and were clad in a bodysuit top with cargo pants, armored combat boots, a sidearm, a lightsaber type device on their right leg, and a long combat blade on their left hip in a sheath. They were also smoking a sweet smelling cig that they held in their right hand.

"Miss Tano as you requested. Buzz my tac-pad if you need anything else." BS says before leaving the room.

"You requested my presence, sir?" Ahsoka asks.

"You can drop the 'sir' routine. Haven't been called sir since graduated OCS and haven't said it since i created this unit." The man says as he turns around.

He was wearing a pair of black tactical glasses and had a tac-pad on their left arm. They also looked somewhat familliar. He walked over to a des and motioned for her to walk over and take a seat. Ahsoka walked over as the man retrieved a box from behind his desk after placing his cig in a jet black ashtray.

"One of my men found these weapons inside that camp you were in. I was wondring if you knew their owner." The man says, pulling out her lightsabers and DC-17.

"Yes, those are my weapons." Ahsoka says.

"Then you mst know why you are in this office." The man says.

"...Not really..." Ahsoka says, susicious of the man's motives.

"One of the Sangheili brought up an interesting fact about these weapons. Apparently, a mechanical monstrosity wth weapons like these visited the camp before your arrival and fought a few of their superroirs in unfair duels that often ended with the Sangheili ending up deceased. They wanted me to find the owner so they may help the deceased rest i peace knowing the enemy swordmaster or one simmilar to the perpetrator was...eleminated." The man explains, inspecting her sabers, letting the light of the situation sink in.

"But, i was able to talk them out of it. They agreed to not kill you outright. I told them that would bring more shame onto themselves and become possibe recievers of the deceased's wrath of killing a potential innocent." The man says, relieving her fears.

"But, there's something else, isn't there?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes. I can see you are attempting to put a name to my face apart from that on the door of my office. Just to kick start your memory, youngling, you do know me from a not so disant past." The male says.

The way he said youngling sent her back to when she first met Rex at an observation post on an office tower on Christosis. Then she decided to reach out with the force and nudge the man. They felt familliar, like a warm blanket on a cold winter night, yet not the same as using the same blanket after multple rotations. Then she found a sliver that seemed to jump out at her. Then it all hit her at once.

"...R...Rex?" Ahsoka asks, unconciously grabbing onto the ring on her necklace, her bottom lip twitching.

The man removes his tatical glasses and looks right at her with two unnatrualy blue eyes. The color was different, but she instantly knew who he was. She leaped out of the chair and gave Rex a long overdue hug while tears streamed down her cheeks.

For a few miliseconds, Rex was stunned by the sudden adition of Ahsoka's weight as she clung to him. He hugged her back gently and he felt some of her tears hit his bare neck and briefly make part of his shirt damp before the fabric made it bead up and dissapate.

"H-how are you alive?" Ahsoka asks.

"Damned device that i had taken cover behind was hit by a rocket fired by a command droid. Thing was a teleporter of some sort. It malfunctioned and sent me here by sheer luck instead of oblivion. Been with the UN for the past half a year." Rex says.

"Can we be together?" Ahsoka asks, worried about GAR-type regulations against intimate relationships.

"Relationships are allowed and are encouraged. Most husbands and wives are deployed in the same units together or stationed and housed at the same installations as their spouses. Then there's our uniqe situation, it will have to be alot different." Rex says.

"Why would that be?" Ahsoka asks, shifting so she coulds be more comfortable.

"How to explain that you're not human and how we became involved. The UN's population is all human." Rex says.

"Oh." Ahsoka says, her heart dropping.

"But, my boss is planning to make the existance of your people public knowledge along with the Covenant Seperatists. If things go as planned, your people may be able to qualify for UN citizenship and enlistment in the military." Rex says.

"What about your...issue?" Ahsoka asks.

"Augmentations. A woman named Doctor Cathrine Halsey was able to find and make a cure for my age aceleration. I now age a bit slower than the regular human instead of almost three times as fast, made me three times stronger, hightened reflexes, faster reaction times, ability to see in dark environments four times as better than an adverage human, virtually unbreakable bones, lings modified to take in more oxygen, very sharp auditory improvements, and i'm immune to almost very illness known. And that's also piled ontop of what the Kami's(kaminoans) called 'improvements' when i was with the old unit." Rex explains.

"...That's alot of...addtional things. How did they do all this exactly?" Ahsoka asks.

"It was all done in one surgical procedure. Doctor Halsey was in charge of a program called S-2. She already had a procedure created, so i naturally took the opprotunity to become better than before." Rex explains.

"What would happen if they tried to prove you were a trooper?" Ahsoka asks.

"If they tried, the UN would present my identification and records with DNA identification. Compared to anyother trooper, i'm way too tall, strong, and i don't have an ID chip in my arm." Rex says.

"You had an ID chip in your arm?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yeah. Right lower arm just above the wrist. Had it removed durring my operation." Rex explains.

"What's going to happen to my people? There's no place for us to go." Ahsoka asks.

"There's a planet near Earth called Mars. It's been terraformed. It's a world that looks partially like Shili. Grasslands, forests, and is right next to Earth, the homeworld. Your people will be given their own choice of where the UN will build housing and make roads to the settlements. The housing will be fully furnished and clothing will be provided. Vehicles will be distributed after licencing tests and your people being educated on proper driving of motorized ground vehicles." Rex says.

"But most of the survivors already know how to drive a speeder." Ahsoka says.

"They may, but the vehicles in this galazy are wheeled. Trust me, it's very different from operating a speeder." Rex says.

"If you say so. So, how have they been treating you here?" Ahsoka asks.

"I've been treated exceptionaly well. They've given me an appartment that's fully furnished, two personal vehicles, and i'm being paid a solid salary of several thousand a month with back pay for being in the old unit. I've never felt so independent in my life." Rex says.

"Sound's like all you need is a wife and a few kids." Ahsoka says, smirking.

"I already have one part of that equation covered." Rex says, tapping right where the ring on the necklace was on Ahsokas neck.

"I know. How do we...proceed with our relationship?" Ahsoka asks.

"We continue however we damn well like. I've told the members of my unit that i had been married but i went MIA and thought she moved on. My boss has knows the truth about you being Togrutan." Rex says.

"How will your unit react to...this?" Ahsoka asks.

"No freakin' idea. But, Master Sergeant Sharber, the man who brought you here, does know about our past. Can't hide anything from that man it seems." Rex says.

"Whee did those other...non-humanoids come from?" Ahsoka asks.

"They were falling back from a lost battle when their FTL malfunctioned and sent them near a frontier world. We mad contact and they were friendly. Their former zelous religious orginization was abou to cause an intergalactic incident. I can only assume they were gong to force your fellow Togruta to fight the UN and cause us to go to war with the Republic. Then they would step in and srike the already weakened Republic, knock the Seperatists aside, then start fighting us by raiding our fontier worlds and move in twards the homeworld. Fleetmaster 'Vadum learned th truth and started to fight back. That hinderd their plans and gave us a technological edge as well as time to refit existing gear and make new gear and weaponry. We had decided to raid a munitions depot and that camp. I'm glad we got there when we did." Rex says.

"I am too." Ahsoka says, kissing Rex.

Outside the office, a small light on the door control pannel turns from yellow to red and a sound-proofing liner inflates around the doorframe's cracks. Inside the door, several high-strenght locking mechanisms activate and anchor themselves to the cieling, floor, and both of the walls.


	15. Chapter 15

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

COURASAUNT

SENATE BUILDING

CHANCELLORS OFFICE

"What do you mean that there were no survivors?!" Shouts the Senator from Shili, a male named Roshti, a former Governor of a colony between the Inner and Mid rims.

"We found nobody living apart from local wildlife and pets. Bodies were everywhere. A few ARF units reorted that a few cities had been totally leveled by orbital bombardment. The provincial capitols and the central capitol were on fire. Buildings that were stratigic hard-pints were desroyed and the palace was decimated. The central arium contained a maor barracade. It was totally leveld, bodies were strewn about, blood was everywhere, and my Commander found a DC-15 with the barrel bent all the way backwards." Kenobi explains.

"And the Royals and Governors?" Chancellor Palpatyne asks.

"Governors were killed, we didn't find the royals. We found my former padawan's mini-data pad and...and her braid in a half-dried pool of Togrutan blood. We also found some parts of clothing royals wore. We can only assume whoever attacked the colony took them prisoner, or had them executed infront of the survivors before they took them off the planet." Anakin answers.

"You just said there were no survivors!" The Senator shouts.

"That we were able to recover. Another ARF group found evidence of a large-scale operation of civillians being taken prisoner and transported to several large landing zones. We have no idea who they were or where they went. The enemy only left a few burnt out hulks of destroyed vehicles and no bodies. They gave no resistance, and those who did, we found their mutilated bodies along the routes to the landing zones." Kenobi explains.

"And among the bodies were a few royal staff members." Anakin says.

"My question is how the hell we don't know where they've gone. According to your report, there were a few AAT looking vehicles burnt out and totally destroyed." Says Admiral Tarkin of the Grand Navy of the Republic.

"Sounds like the CIS has changed tactics to me." Rashti says.

"But these things were not CIS. They appeared to have been purple before they were destroyed and there were no fragments of battle droids around. We also found the presence of at least six types of bi-peidal beings." Anakin states, pulling up holo-stills of the destroyed tank and of each type of footprint.

"The CIS recently experienced a sudden shortage of droids, so they've been starting to use merc groups, pirates, and a series of non-combat droids reprogramed for combat. It appears to us, and we've agreed, that it was a Seperatist sponsored a mercenary and pirate unit that attacked using CIS equipment, ships, and reporgramed droids. CIS supplied them and they did the work the way they wanted to conduct it." Tarkin states, not budging on the subject.

The two Jedi are dismissed from the Chancellors office and head back to the Temple for some well deserved rest.

UNSC SILENT NIGHT

SOL SYSTEM

SOMEWHERE NEAR MARS

Ahsoka woke up lying on Rex's chest. It had been her first time being with a male of any species, and she was glad it had been Rex. She looked out a fairly large view-port that was placed near the rather enlarged bed that was in Rex's quarters. She saw two beautiful worlds with oceans and giant land masses. Little black dots of different sizes and shapes darted back and forth while several very large ones stayed moitionless.

She shifted a bit and then Rex also shifted and woke up. He followed her gaze out the large view-port.

"The planet farthest away is Earth. The other one is Mars, your peoples new home." Rex says.

"What are all those black dots?" Ahsoka asks.

"Ships. Civillian freighter and passenger mixed in with UN military. Those large one near the planets are Geosynchronized Orbital Elevators, Orbital Defence Platforms with huge guns that are able to hit and destroy Venator-class ships in a single shot, or orbital repair and refit stations. Mars is partially industrial and is the home to the companies that make armor, weapons, and vehicles for the UN. But most of those are in the northern hemosphere. The southern hemosphere consists of farms and grasslands with forests and a few mountains. A few centuries ago, it was nothing but an uninhabitable red dust ball until it was terraformed into what it is now." Rex explains.

"What's Earth like?" Ahsoka asks.

"Earth has deserts like Tatooine, forests like Endor, grasslands like Shili, waterfalls and swamplands like Naboo, mountains and cold regions called the north and south poles like Hoth, and dense jungles like Yavin Four scattered with ruins of ancient civilizations that dissapeared suddenly and are still considered a mystery of where they have gone. Two vast oceans cover the planet. The warm Atlantic and the cooler Pacific. A sudden tilt of the poles made the Pacific turn from warm to cold and the Atlantic turn from cold to warm, essentially sending the tourists that had been on one side of the globe, to the complete opposite. Our home is in New York City in the United Republic of North America, the capitol and home of the United Nations Intergalactical Headquarters. It is prime artificial beachfront property and you can see the entire city from the balcony." Rex describes.

"Sounds way too good to be true." Ahsoka says.

"You'll see it when we get groundside. But, we have to get cleaned up and dressed. We'll be arriving planetside in about five hours." Rex says, kissing Ahsokas cheek as he got up and walked into the bathroom.

About two and a half hours later, Ahsoka had finnished her shower and was fully dressed. She emerges from the bathroom and sees Rex placing his side-arm into a hoilster on his right leg. He was wearing attire simmilar to that he had worn the previous day. Appart from a fabric eight-pointed hat with the planet-grasping bird with an anchor and rifle behind it.

His shirt was a long-sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled past his elbows. The arms and soulders had a black, grey, light grey cammo pattern(simmilar to current US Army MultiCam or Marine Corps MARPAT), but the chest and back from the shoulders down was the same light grey as the cammo pattern. His cargo pants also matched the pattern on his shirt.

"So, you want to head down to the mess and get some food?" Rex asks.

"Why not. I noticed this ship is alot different from the others in the battle group. Why?" Ahsoka asks.

"Stealth Destroyer-Frigate hybrid. Runs almost silently, little or no signature where it is or has been, heavily armored, and armed. It has a squadron of stealth multi-role fighters, two stealth gunships, and four other heavily armed and armored attack light troop transports, and about two companies of standard Marines and Naval Combat Boarding-Defence troops are aboard with my unit, one-hundred-twelve men and women trained in special warfare." Rex says.

"A stealth hybrid ship? That's new." Ahsoka says.

"And very effective. Compliment of troops and gear as a frigate with the maneuverability, armor, and armaments of a destroyer. Outflank an enemy and open fire with little or no warning, they won't know what hit them until they've been sent to oblivion." Rex says as they exit his quarters.

Several minutes later, they reach the center of the ship, right next to the hanger bay. In battle, the mess doubled as a secondary med-bay. The main med-bay was on the other side of the hanger. For those who knew, it was a sober thought that the person next to you could end up on the very table you both ate at hours or minutes before.

Inside, a group of older Togruta sat in a group with the King of Shili, discussing various things. Groups of Marines, Sailors, Sangheili, and Uggnoy were also present in mixed company. Fleetmaster 'Vadum, Chief Mendez, Ensign Perez, Captain Brown, and a few officers and SNCO's of One-Zero sat in the farthest corner of the mess. Some were eating, others talking, and some playing various games such as the centuries old 'Battleship: Starship Edition' strategy game among other 'classics'.

Ahsoka was motioned over by the King, so she departed Rex as he walked over to his men in the far corner.

"So, what do we do now, Master Jedi?" Asks an older Togruta male.

"Well, i was just given a...uniqe offer. The man who i walked in here with is the commander of the ships troops." Ahsoka says.

"How does that help us?" Asks another male.

"His boss is apparently the overall commander of this 'United Nations' military force. His boss gave him orders to put forward an offer from the United Nations President. The planet closest to us at the moment is simmilar to Shili. They have offered to give us furnished homes, clothing, roads, and transportation in exchange for us joining the 'UN'. The other non-humans, the Sangheil and Uggnoy as they're called, have already joined and homes are in the process of being made on other worlds nearby." Ahsoka explains.

"What about transport back to Shili? Can't they ask the Senate for assistance sending us back home!?" Asks yet another male.

"Impossible. We're no longer anywhere near the Republic. This place is far within the wild regions, beyond the outter rim. Not even a single star lines up with charts i have studied at the Temple." Ahsoka states.

"What do you think, my lord? What do we do now?" Asks the youngest present.

"Miss Tano, please inform the man who informed you of this that we accept the offer." The King says.

"Sire, in three hours, we will be arriving at the homeworld and capitol of the United Nations. Their President and government want a formal acceptance on what their verson of the holo-net is. The Sangheili will accept their offer publicly as well." Ahsoka informs the King.

"Then i will do the same. Get a group of the surviving Malitia and armed forces rounded up. I want the most experienced dressed in the best and most intact military gear we have. Make sure they all look uniform and like they're from the same military and not a band of damned mercs or pirates. What do we have for armaments?" The King asks.

"Sixteen DC-15 carbines, eight of which belong to Jedi Tano's troopers, and six side-arm blasters with very little ammunition, two of which belong to Master Tano's troopers as well." Says a fifth male.

"Please stop calling me that." Ahsoka says.

"Calling you what, Master Jedi?" Asks the second male.

"I am no longer a Jedi. I gave up my title long ago, even before i knew it myself." Ahsoka says.

"What do you mean?" The first male asks.

"There is no Jedi Order here, and i doubt there will be anybody here she will be able to teach. Therefore, her allegience is to herself and her people." The King says, having seen the ring on her left hand.

"This council is dismissed. Miss ano, please stay. I wish to discuss some rather...sensitive topics." The King says.

The males depart and Ahsoka sits down across from the King.

"You want to know more about our new home?" Ahsoka asks.

"No. I want to know when you started to wear that ring on your left." The King says.

"Very well. I recieved it about half a year ago. I met a man. We...grew close. Then he...went missing. I then discovered weeks aftrward that he was planning to leave his...profession and marry me. I will not loose him again." Ahsoka says.

"He's the one you entered the rom in, yes?" The King asks.

"Yes, he is." Ahsoka says, looking over at Rex.

"How did you know him? You say we are nowhere near the Republic, yet you knew him and he knew you." The King says.

"He was a special operative. Inteligence Agent for the UN. They found evidence of mysterious sgnals and sent him in. He was apparently discovered and his cover blown. The UN faked his death to get him back home. He was then assigned to create and command a special unit. The same one who initiated our rescue." Ahsoka says.

"It sounds like you have chosen a very strong mate then. My congradulations and best wishes. Will there be a ceremony?" The King asks.

"In a year or so. We must create the illusion of us becoming interested in the other. If we suddenly become married, how will we explain how we decided on such fact mere days from meeting each other? He would possibly loose the trust of his men and become a target of an orginization that would love to get their hands on him." Ahsoka explains.

"That is understandable. But, i would like to be on the guest list." The King asks.

"I was planning on it. You and your family will definetly invited." Ahsoka says.


	16. Chapter 16

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

EARTH

NEW YORK

JFK SPACEPORT/ELEVATOR

Three hours later, the Silent Night had docked at the top of the elevator. The King, Ahsoka, eight select bodygaurds, Fleetmaster 'Vadum, Uggnoy Ultra Papp-Happ, Ultra Usze 'Taham, six other Uggnoy gaurds, and sixteen select members of One-Zero, including Rex, were going to the surface while the rest would be on QRF(quick reaction force) alert. If things went bad, the rest of One-Zero would be called in with the armored Warthogs and a fast and safe evacuation route would be cleared for several pre-planned LZ's for the Pelicans.

The King and the other Togrutas were clad in hooded, bulky cloaks and wore gloves that hid their hands from sight. The hoods of the cloaks were lined with a reinforcing fabric to make it curved to hide their true appearance until they would arrive at a side room next to the UN's main chamber. The President would make the announcement as they would be arriving at the UN compound.

To attempt to keep things low-key, they would be using the freight elevator and the escort would have multiple cars of different colors, models, and makes. This included a few modified box trucks for the Sangheili and Uggnoy to ride in. The only thing uniform would be blacked out one-way windows, supercharged engines, run-flat kevlar-lined high-traction tires, armored doors, and interriors stripped down to seats and major components only. The hightened presence of security would be covered by a statement given by the spaceport that it was a random security drill.

Several minutes later, the caravan arrived at the compound and entered after moving through a fairly large crowd of media outlets attempting to get photos and footage of them inside the vehicles. Uniformed humans in dark blue, light blue, and white uniforms alongside human Marines and other troops were holding the crowd back. A' Warthog' with something on the back moved into position and seemed to disperse parts of the crowd away from the caravan.

Once they were saftly inside and undergound, the cars stopped and they all stepped out and entered a room next to the UN's main chamber. The Togrutas finnaly took their cloaks off and the group prepared to enter the chamber. The doors were opened and a male voice was heared.

"...months ago, the United Nations Space Command encotnered a situation the majority of us suspected would happen for a long time. Life from amother part of the galazy. And i'm not talking about biological microscopic creatures, but something larger than a pin head." The male continues, gathering some chuckles from inside the room.

"Now, without further addo, i hearby introduce the subjects of this...unusual and historic event." The male says.

A Marine gave a signal and Rex rolled his head. He looked around and stopped when his eyes landed on Ahsoka. She nods and he nods back.

"Let's go." Rex says.

The room is suddenly somewhat brighter and Ahsoka sees many different human males, females of all sorts of sizes, shapes, and skin tone. Digital displays list names of something infront of certain groups at certain tables. More than a few mouths drop open and eyes widen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Nations and United Earth Security Council, i hearby present the Togruta, Sangheili, and Uggnoy species. The Sangheili, the largest of these individuals and Uggnoy, the smallest, were discovered working in tandem on a large disabled ship at the fringes of the frontier near Harvest. The Togruta were discovered at a prison camp run by a fanatical religious group called the Covenant Empire. Their way of life is that of crushing those who oppose them or seem to not want to follow their beliefs. They then erase their victims history and having them join by threat of total annihilation or be used as forced labor if they are deemed imortant to whatever goal they wish to achive." The President pauses and looks up from his podeum.

"According to reports given by a specilized ODST unit, the Togruta gave their story of how they ended up at the camp. They were attacked in a ruthless one-sided battle with no chance to defend themselves and were overrun within a few weeks. Their population had been about seven to eight million on their homeworld, their population now stands at a mere two to three million survivors. An apporximate sixty to seventy percent casualty rate. They left barely any wounded alive. Anything worse than a third degree burn or broken limbs were executed where they stood. Several cities were razed to the ground by an orbital bombardment with no regard for civillians. Due to the trauma their species have endured, myself and the United Earth Security Council have set aside plots of land for settlement by the Sangheili, Uggnoy, and the Togruta along with an invitation to join the United Nations. Do the Sangheili, Uggnoy, and Togruta accept the offer?"

"The Togrutan people accept with many thanks." The King says.

"The Sangheili and Uggnoy also accept with one condition." Thel Vadum says.

"What would that be?" The President asks.

"That we are allowed to join your military. My people are an honor-based society, and we wish to pledge our blood to the defence of our new government." Thel says.

"Your species, as well as the Togruta and Uggnoy, are allowed to join the military. It is their choice, we will not force you to fight a war you do not believe is yours. This also brings up the second part of this session." The President says, pausing for a drink of water.

"There has been several inteligence items and reports brought forth by the Sangheili which provides that the Covenants next target is the United Nations and humanity as we know it. I hereby propose a declaration of war against the forces of the Covenant Empire and their allies, if they have any. If we take a pre-emptie measure and strike first and hard and develop a vast and well armed military, we may have a chance to win, the alternate is that we will have no chance at all. Please vote, and vote with the thoughts of keeping humanity and life as we know it alive." The President says.

Several minutes later, a female stands up behind the President.

"Mr President, the United Nations as voted. Out of a total two-hundred and five countries, sovering territories, and protectorates, none have obstained, and none have opposed. The United Nations has officialy declared war against the Covenant Empire." The female says.

"Thank you Madam Speaker. This session is adjourned." The President says, stepping down from the podeum and walking out through a side door.

An older male in a white uniform who had been seated nearby approached the group as the representatives left the large chamber. The man's leaft breast was filed with ribons of different colors, patterns, and some had little symbols on them. The mans eyes told a story of great experience and was knowledgeable about their proffession.

"I see you've mannaged to put us into a full-scale wartime phase, Major. Maybe now we'll be able to hit the Covenant hard enugh, they'll back off and rethink their options. The president wants a face-to-face with us and the newest members of the United Nations tomorrow at ten-hundred tomorrow morning. Your troops and those of Battlegroup Charlie start a weeklong leave at thirteen-hundred today before returning to wartime preperations, patroling, retraining, and refitting. But, those aboard the Night are on notice for recall. Relay that to Laffayette, other than that, have fun, but not too much. There are quarters furnished inside the representative office and quarters building fr the Togrtua, Uggnoy, and Sangheili. A few Marine MP's will escort them there." The man says before leaving.

"Who was that?" The King asks.

"That was Grand Admiral Hood, my direct boss and commander of the entire United Nations Military and Security Forces." Rex says.

"We were told to report to a Major King for escort duty. Do you know where we could find him?" Asks a Marine Staff Sergeant with a squad of sixteen MP's and Shore Patrol officers(Naval version of MP).

"That would be me. I need somebody to escort the Fleetmaster, the King, and their envoys to their quarters in the representative offices." Rex says.

"We'll get it done sir." The Sergeant says, escorting the Togruta, Sangheili, and Uggnoy, including Ahsoka, to the repersentaive offics and quarters across a courtyard from the meeting hall and some administrative offices.

"Alright, you heared the Admiral, head back to the freight elevator and get your fatuiges and dress uniforms. Being on temporary leave does not give you permission to get drunk and act out of line. Say sober enough that if you get recaled, you can get back to the ship. Other than that, enjoy yourselves. Relay that directive to the other platoons. Dismissed!" Master Sergeant Sharber says.

The fourteen other Marines depart, leaving Sharber and Rex standing inside the main chamber of the UN.

"What a day Bruce." Rex says.

"Roger that. Tell me something, how did you end up with her?" Bruce asks Rex.

"Official story is that i was intel gathering data on an unknown signal cluster being recived from inside the unexplored regions. HIGHCOM sent me in and i was there for about thirteen years before being discovered, my death faked, and put into circulation as a Captain. She had been a third party who i developed a fiendship that develpoed further after rescued her and she discovered my true identity." Rex explains.

"And the real story?" Bruce asks.

"Lab-bred specimen who has over a million carbon copies used as a fully trained military force defending a Republic against Seperatist rebels. She was my CO and we drew close after i fended off a mechanical bohemoth a bit larger than a Sangheili from killing her on a mission. She was recovering when i was sent headlong into an ambush and i took cover behind an experimental device inside a lab where a suposed weapons developer was hunkered down. Rocket hit the device and teleported me into the middle of a battle against Insurrectionists and those of the 'S-2' project. I was recovered and sent to Reach here i met LTH and a Doctor. Beng a clone, i had accelerated aging to be put nto circulation sooner, the Doctor cured me and gave me an experimental augmentaion procdure that was then used on the S-2's about a month and a half later. LTH gave me back pay for being in my old military, my own fully furnished home, full salary, rights as a citizen of the UN, ID papers, a ful background, two vehicles, and full reign on how to command a hand-picked Special Warfare team with the newest gear available aboard a hybrid destroyer-frigate. Being a clone, i never was paid, had rights, or had a home outside military barracks or a ships cabin, and was considered, i qoute, 'military property and/or equipment' by some general officers." Rex says.

"Military property and equipment my ass! You're as human as i am!" Bruce says, enraged.

"I know, but others thought we were mechanical creations wearing synthetic flesh with individualized programing or 'wet-drones'. We were created for one thing only. War. When the war does end, which is only a matter of time, my former brothers-in-arms will either be carbon froze and preserved until the next war or sent to patrol certain sectors until they die off." Rex says.

"That's just not right. What would hapen if we somehow got into your former place of residence?" Bruce asks.

"Steer clear of one certain group of people called 'Jedi'. They have a very interesing telekenetic ability to move things without toutching them, find living organisms without any tech, and act with abnormal speed and agility. Ask Miss Tano if you want to nw more than that. She used to be one, but don't go spreading it around. To everybody else who are concerned, she's former special operations and intel agent." Rex says.

"Whatever you say. Does 'H' know?" Bruce asks.

"He does. Told him several months ago." Rex says.

"So, what's the plan after the week is up?" Bruce asks.

"Get aboard the 'Night and head to Mars to train the Togruta who want to fight on military tactics and have them sign enlistment papers, head to Reach for re-training, or head back out to hit more military targets on raids. Depends on what 'H' and President Mattis want." Rex replies.


	17. Chapter 17

,.'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

EARTH

NEW YORK

UN OFFICES

The previous day and night had passed by quickly. Ahsoka, the King, four gaurds, Fleetmaster 'Vadum, Uggnoy Papp-Happ, four of their gaurds, the UN President, Grand Admiral Hood, Rex's apparent boss, Rex himself, 'Master Sergeant' 'BS' Sharber, and four Marine Military Police and Navy 'Shore Patrol' standing gaurd with carbines, shotguns, and side-arms. The meeting had been going for about an hour.

"So let me get this sraight, this Covenant was about to use something called Project Prophecy to start a war with us and some other galactic government?" President Mattis asks.

"Yes. I had heared that the project encompassed non-Covenant armor systems, species, and weapons. What those are or were, i have no idea since i was not part of the project." Thel 'Vadum says.

"Wait a minute. My armed forces had weapons, munitions, and armor stolen from my peoples armory before this Covenant attacked. That would mean..." The Kng says before Ahsoka cuts him off.

"We were to be used as cannon fodder to start a war with the Republic and the Covenant would strike once the Republic and Seperatist Alliance were pre-occupied and while the UN would be fighting one or both, they would strike at the UN frontier worlds, making the UN pull forces back to defend the colonies and Earth. That would leave the Republic and Seperatists wide open for decimation and once they were taken care of, they would throw their entire army aginst the UN, abbandoing small fleet raiding tactics in the process for heavy-handed large-fleet invasion forces using intel gathered from the raids." Ahsoka finnishes, outlining their more than likely plan.

"Exactly what the UN does. Raid and recon by force, weaken them by spreading their ships out on patrols, start destroying said patrols bringing the larger ships out into the open, destroy those one by one, raid the docks where they are repaired or made, then send in massive fleets before reinforcements could arrive to a high military value target, anihalate the targets defence, kill those who opposed, leave very few or no survivors, and then move to the next target before they know what hit them." Rex says.

"Looks like we've figured out their plan. Now how do we prevent this from taking place?" Mattis asks.

"Hit them where it counts. We've got acess to their FTL databases, we could use the quardinates for the Togrutas homeworld and attempt to gain contact with this Republic and inform them of what the situation is. If they refuse to believe us, we'll turn to this Seperatist Alliance and inform them." Thel says.

"What if they refuse as well? What will we do then?" Ahsoka asks.

"The Covenant will more than likely attempt to use your former home planet as a kick-off base for hostilities. If you agree, we will train several thousand of your people in Special Warfare tactics and supply them with armor and munitions. Then we'll take these trained individuals back to your homeworld with some civillians trained in basic combat with a fleet. We'll then create several groundside bases, move a few Orbital Defence Platforms into position above the planet, and station that fleet above the planet. If the Republic shows up, you will inform them that we resuced your people and were able to return some survivors and train them better than the Republic had with better weapons and gear. In return, you allowed them to station troops and ships at your planet and provide protection to your people because you've lost faith in the Republics abilities to defend your people properly." Hood answers.

"That sounds like a good plan. But who will train my people?" The King asks.

"My unit will. We've got some experience with your people, so why not use it to our mutual advantage? Your people will be trained in ship boarding and defence along with ground tactics in large and small units. An almost perfect combination for any military unit. Training should only take four months or less." Rex says.

"Only four months? That seems a little far fetched." The King says.

"Not really. I have about one hundred eleven troops. Each troop takes in a group and trains them within about two weeks, then those trained personell can then train units of the same or larger number and the cycle continues. But, this is only for the fully trained individuals. I recomend grabbing a few DI's from Reach and some OCS grads from Corbulo Academy of Military Science and Technology and send them to Mars to assist in training the others. The trained train others. Best way i can think of to raise a military force." Rex says.

"Who will lead these individuals?" The King asks.

"Miss Tano will. I've heared that she's a trained former special operator for this 'Republic' that was your government. She also seems to have the respect of her peers and elders. Doesn't seem that there's a better match. The SpecWarf trained Togruta who distinguish themselves will be integrated into my unit so they can learn on the job after being trained so to speak. After a few deployment rotations with us, they'll be given a choice to stay or rotate out. If they've proven themselves, they'll be promotd to senior NCO and officer slots for the basic and SpecWarf units." Rex says, making the President's eyebrows rise a bit.

"Then i accept the offer." The King says.

"Looks like we're all in agreement then. I'll leave the details to you. I expect weekly progress reports starting next week." President Mattis says, standing up and walking out of the room.

NEAR SHILI

6 MONTHS LATER

Since the 'native' Togrutan population from Shili had aparently dissapeared after an attack by the CIS, the Senator of Shili, with the Chancellors blessing, had requested a sector patrol group to see if the CIS would return to the system and set up a base of opertions on the planet. They had not fond a single CIS craft, so they re-opened the system. Only a few civillian craft and some energy fluctuations that some civillian scientists were intereted in monitoring were te largest 'attractions' so far.

They had set up a station near Shili and had three YT-1300's equipped with highly precise scienific instruments and one cargo craft or supply runs. Each had white, blue, and yellow striping down the length of each ship and their manned station. Something to do with the level and intensity of the fluctuations ment something of great interest to them and warranted a squad of fifteen private security operators to protect them, their outpost, and ships. Enough security operators were present to have one gaurd per five people.

As for the planet, Togrutas who had been off-planet or were not of 'native blood', had returned and started reconstruction of the capitol city. They numbered about one to three-quarter of a million. A great contrast to what it had once been, but it was a start. Those who returned were making somewhat of a good living off of what remained. Selling scrap materials to the highest bidder, selling the now rare and valuable Togrutan-made goods that could only be made on Shili, and giving refuge to those who no longer had any homes due to the war.

The patrol group consisted of two C-70 frigates and four YT-1300's eqiupped with gun emplacements, four speederbikes for ARF troopers, an upper and lower quad-riciprocating cannon, a small armory, two rooms with six bunks in total for the eight-man crew of the ship and the four ARF troopers, a secondary muntions bay next to another room containing two torpedo tubes, and several forward-facing repeating cannons mounted on the forward mandables infront of the main loading bay, which housed the torpedo tubes.

In total, the YT-1300's were very well armed and were often used by some Jedi Generals as fire-support gunships, transports, heavy fighter-bombers, and may other roles due to that they were so modular and easily modified. It was a vital part of the Grand Navy of the Repubic's fleet. The C-70's, however, had sixteen ARF troopers and eight crew augmented by astromechs, six dual turbolaser cannons(two above and two below on each side, one rear-facing, and another above the cockpit), and a mixture of smaller armaments that varied by ship and whatever pourpose it held. But, they were not able to be armed with torpedo tubes due to the restrictions the ship itself had by having already resticted space due to them being refitted diplomtic ships.

The only thing that they could carry that would be considered a heavy armament would be a few hull-mounted racks of concussion missiles, proton torpedoes, or proximity mines to be dropped or fired at targets to the directly infront or behind the ship. Those modifications were rare and only given to units going into major battle fleets.

CT-1010, or Deca was a clone Naval Liutenaunt who commanded a C-70 and two YT-1300's. Several sectors made a region lead by a single refitted RAS or Venator and commanded by a Liutenaunt Commander, Commander, or junior Captain. Several regions made up a 'battle group' commanded by a Captain or low-tier Admiral. Then the higher ranking Admirals and Jedi became commanders of 'battle fleets' which were usually put into action with large-scale military operations only due to the shortge of trained and experienced Jedi Knights and Masters.

A select few Padawans lead regional patrol groups or small battle groups closer to the core and inner rim. The farther you moved into the mid and outter rims, the more stretched out the Jedi and nearby GNR ships became unless one was near a large-scale military operation. In his case, Deca's group was one of the few that had a Jedi Padawan leading the regional patrol group outside of the inner rim. He knew nothing appart rom a few mess-hall rumors. What he knew for certain was that the Padawan was a female Mirialan and was a former medic of some sort.

The day had started out like any other. Deca relieved his XO, a Junior Grade Liutenaunt, and got status reports from the pilot and co-pilot who would rotate out about halfway through his twelve-hour shift. Nothing was happening appart from the civillian scientific outpost reporting the mysterious energy fluctuations had increased and that their craft were about gathering readings and data from various points of interest.

It was about halfway through his shift when the relief pilots arrived in the cockpit. Seconds after the door swished open and closed, all three civillian YT-1300's jumped into the system from different directions.

"What the fek? Get me coms with those civvies." Deca orders.

"Line's open sir." Says a trooper.

"This is Liutenaunt CT-1010 of the Shili sector patrol group, state your intent." Deca says.

/YT-1300 S-1, we're following these fluctuations Liutenaunt. They seem to be the strongest at this location. All three of us have no idea what the nine hells is going on either. We all headed off twards seperate strong signals and apparently found this location to be the strongest in the entire region./ A male says.

/Contact! YT-1300 S-2 reporting distant contact just outside of visual range and closing, anybody else picking this fekker up!?/ Says another male.

/S-3 confirms contact, GNR, contact is closing at your five, several hundred meters long and is registering non-organic./ Says a female.

"Sense, can you confirm?" Deca asks the scanning and radar operator.

"Yes sir. Single contact, smaller than a RAS, yet is larger than us. Non-organic and has a high level of energy, should be in visual in ninety seconds." Sense reports.

"Fek. Alert Regional command and turn the ship about to face inbound contact." Deca orders.

As the ship orients to the contact on the civillians scanners, a grey ship enters visual range. It had a structure above an behind a large opening above two over-under mandables. White markings adorned each side as did a predatory animals face on the entire front of the craft.

/Electronic signature just spiked, their doing something and i don't know what it is./ Says one of the two civilian males.

Then a large portal appeared behnd the single contact.

/Fekking hells! That has to be what's causing the energy spikes!/ Says the other male.

An even larger ship appeared, exiting from the portal. The process the repeated nine more times. A single ship, about mid-sized compared to the rest, moved to the front with the smallest flanking them and the largest in the back, partially hidden by those infront.

"Sir, i'm picking up a signal just inside our coms effective maximum frequency range. It appears to be the forwad-most craft is the source. It apears to be hailing us." Says the coms trooper.

"Regional just sent a reply to the report. Their ETA is fifteen, they apparently got caught up with a small pirate raider group. Our two YT-1300's are en-route from Shili, their ETA is eight." Says another coms trooper.

"Fek! Attempt to answer the hail. Inform Regional and try and get those two YT-1300's here faster. Sound general quarters and get both shifts awake and at or near their stations." Deca orders.

A klaxon sounds and those asleep or resting in their quarters, the galley, or other parts of the ship rush to their assigned stations. The ARF troopers aboard readied their DC-15 carbines for possible anti-boarding and boarding operations.

"Line is open." Says the senior coms officer, Radi(Raid-eee).

"Unknown craft, this is Liutenaunt CT-1010 of the Grand Navy of the Galactic Republic, state your intentions." Deca says.

/Republic Naval craft, this is Liutenaunt Commander Dominique Laffayette of the United Nations Space Command Silent Night, we are transporting several hundred thousand Togruta civillians and their King back to Shili./ A male voice says.

"With all do respect, Liutenant Commander, from my knowledge, the King of Shili was reported dead by two Jedi after Shili was invaded and the Togruta poplation taken prisoner or killed." Deca says.

/That's what the survivors told us when we rescued them from a prison camp on a remote world six months ago. The King of Shili was one of them. Isn't that right your majestey?/ The Liutenaunt Commander says.

/That is correct Commander./ Says a heavily accented male voice.

A vid-screen above the pilots, which had issues becoming synced with the UN ship springs to life.


	18. Chapter 18

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

SOMEWHERE NEAR SHILI

GNR PATROL C-70

As the vid-screen springs to life, A Human male with slick black hair in a light grey uniform with some sort of armor plating and a side-arm standing next to the King of Shili who was clad. in a simmilar unform, but it was white with gold shoulder plates and he also had a side-arm. A hulking male in dark black armor with a black visor and a soft-cap was on the Commanders right and a female Togruta was on the Kings left in smmilar attire, but no cap and both individuals were also had side-arms.

"I sincerly appologise your majestey. Our visual gear was having some issues syncing with your ships signal." Deca says, bowing slightly.

/I understand trooper. Could you move your ship and those civillians aside so we may proceed to Shili? I need to talk to the Senate about some senstive matters and my people are becoming restless aboard the transports/ The King says.

"Very well. We will escort you to Shili." Deca says.

The King nods in approval as the vid-screen goes dark. The C-70 turns around and Radi sends an update to Regional and to have the YT-1300's to stay at Shili and await their arrival. However, the civillians notified their station above Shili. The station then alerted numerous media outlets.

These outlets then mobilized mobile transmission, editing, and filming craft stationed at planets near hyperspace lanes, fueling stations, and other stations all across the galazy. The most prominent and well known is the Galactic News Network, or GNN, a company owned and operated by Holonet, a major company that runs galactic-wide services for evertything from entertainment, data-pads, and communications. The Holonet was one of the few corporatons that serviced both the CIS and Republic without tampering from either government. In some cases, it served as a vital inteligence and propaganda vein for both.

ABOVE SHILI

AROUND THE SAME TIME

The command RAS for the Regional sector had been above Shili with the other C-70's, YT-1300's, and a few fighter-bombers in formation. The fighter-bombers and a few YT-1300's stood gaurd infront of several civillian ships from the media formed up near the civillian scientific outpost. Several craft had landed planetside and had deployed speeders and were getting ready to set up wherever the action and story would be taking place.

Then several ships arrived. The first were the civillian YT-1300's which were quickly rounded up by fighter-bombers and put behind the cordon. Then the GNR C-70 arrives with the UNSC fleet behind it, emerging from their secondary FTL mode, a variant of hyperspace developed by the Sangheili, Huragok(Engineers), Togruta, and UN scientists.

"What the hell?" Asks one of the 'Nights helmsmen, an Ensign.

"That would be the Galactic New Network. Smile and wave, we're now on almost every holographic screen and projector in the galaxy." The King says.

"Well, doesn't seem that bad as of yet." Rex says.

"Seen worse when our deployment for training on Reach got leaked to CNN." Ahsoka says.

"Contact! Parallel and moving from four to one!" Shuts a sensor operator.

"Scramble the F-10's and warm up the point defence guns and Archer's. I want that contact identified!" Laffayette orders.

"Fighters scrambled and fleet notified." Says a coms Liutenaunt.

"Guns warmed and missiles prepped." Says a gunnery officer, a Senior Chief Petty Officer.

"Get me coms wth the fighters." Laffayette orders.

"Aye sir. Line open." The Liutenaunt says.

/Hog leader, this is Hog four./ Says a male voice.

/Send traffic./ Says another male.

/Hog leader, contact appears to be a lone craft. No idea if it's civillian or military./ Says the pilot.

/Roger. Hog two and three, buzz 'em. Make sure you get into visual with the cockpit./ The experienced flight leader says.

/Roger. Let's go three./ Says another pilot.

/On your four two./ Says another.

Aboard the craft, a film crew from GNN were filming the UNSC fleet form up and were oblivious to the fighters aboveand behind them until they dive infront of the cameras and the cockpit.

"What the nine hells was that!?" Shouts the pilot.

"Are those fighters?!" Asks a freaked out reporter.

Their com then springs to life.

/Unknown craft, state intent or be fired uppon!/ Says a male voice.

The pilot preses a switch to answer the hail.

"We're a film crew from Galactic News Network! We are not armed!" The pilot says.

Within seconds, GNR fighter bombers arrive and escort the craft to where the rest of the media was positioned. The footage of the UN fighters buzzing the craft were quickly circulated.

Back aboard the Night, the fighters land inside the hanger and the pilots head to de-brief with camera and diagnostic footage from sensors on ther fighters about the civillian craft.

"Pilots are back aboard." Says the flight operations officer.

"Good. Get a line with that large craft and start landing operations." Laffayette orders.

Aboard the RAS, Barriss Offee was talking to the Chancellor and Masters Windu and Yoda.

/So, they want to return survivors from the invasion and the King. Did they say anything else?/ Asks Windu.

"From what i am told, no. A C-70 encountered the craft. The civillian scientists apparently called the media. They almost just blew a GNN crew's craft into dust. We apparently missed it in our initial scans. The pilot and crew are pretty shaken up." Barriss says.

/We know. It was buzzed by two of their fighters. The footage is all over the news. Kenobi and Skywalker are on their way with the 212th for support if they turn hostile. Until we know their true intent, we'll be monitoring them very closely./ The Chancellor says.

"Ma'am, the unknown's are hailing and part of their fleet are heading twards the surface." Says a trooper who quickly walks up.

Barriss heads off as the hail is answered.

"This is the Grand Navy of the Republic, state your intent." Says a clone officer.

/This is Liutenaunt Commander Laffayette of the UNSC Silent Night. Our intent is to help the Togruta we recovered from a prison resetle and provide security. We also intend to speak with your governing body./ A male says.

"This is Commander Barriss Offee, what are those ships heading twards Shili doing?" Barriss asks.

/The craft have engineers, construction contractors, Togruta civillians, and security forces aboard. They'll build up a camp so they can start reconstruction on the capitol./ Laffayette says.

"Two of my superriors are on the way and i am assuming they would like to have a face-to-face meeting. Is there a place where we could pre-determine before they arrive?" Barriss asks.

/How about right outside the capitol? By the time your superriors arrive, we may have a fairsized camp set up./ Laffyette says.

"Sounds like an agreeable location to me." Barriss says.

Several hours later, the GNR Negotiator arrived with Anakin and Obi-Wan. The UNSC fleet had moved into orbit above the capitol. The RAS and regional patrol fleet had moved to primarily contain the growing fleet of media ships. Kenobi and Skywalker had been only given a destination and a broad descrption of what was going on.

"Well, when they said a fleet, they meant a fleet." Kenobi says.

"But what in the nine hells are they doing here?" Anain asks.

"Sirs, the RAS is hailing us." Says a trooper.

"Put it on the vid-screen." Kenobi says, walking over to a screen inside an alcove near the forward view-screen.

The screen springs to life and Barriss Offee appears.

"Padawan Offee. I had no idea you were assigned to an RAS." Kenobi says.

/I recently requested a command. After i heared about Ahsoka passing, i just couldn't sit idle back at the temple any more. The fleet's commander is awaiting near the capitol. They've set up a temporary housing camp and are here for reconstructing and helping some Togruta survivors resettle. They also want an audience with the Chancellor and possibly the Senate. According to one of my C-70 Liutenants, they are human and the King of Shili is with them. They call themselves the Unted Nations Space Command, or UNSC./ Barriss says.

"That explains the lack of a body when we discovered the safe room." Kenobi says.

"Keep up the good work Padawan. Negotiator out." Anakin says.

"Cody, grab a platoon. We're going groundside." Kenobi orders.

"Yes sir." Cody says, leaving the bridge to brief his men.

Minutes later, four gunships were entering the atmosphere of Shili are being escorted by several fighters from one of the Halcyon-class ships. From inside the gunship, Anakin and Kenobi see two very large shis in high orbit and several smaller ones much closer to the ground with shuttles and other craft darting back and forth. On the ground, several camps and setlements seem to be in the process of being consructed. As they got closer, land vehicles appeared and groups were moving in sync and seemed like they were holding weapons.

They toutched down on what looked like a makeshift landng zone for transports and other vehicles. A bunch of open-backed multi-wheeled vehicles(MRAP-style vehicles) pulled up and a male with three chevrons above two arcs on a soft cap and wearing a black armored chest-plate walked up to them. The man had a side-arm and some sort of weapon slung across his chest.

"I'm assuming you two gentlemen are...Skywalker and Kenobi?" The man asks, checking an arm-mounted data-pad.

"Yes we are. Who are you?" Kenobi asks.

"Gunnery Sergeant Petterson, United Nations Marine Corps Forty-fifth Logistics and Transport Battalion. You two gentlmen and one other will ride with me, you may take only two squads. Those squads will ride in the back of the trucks." The 'Gunnery Sergeant' says.

"What about the others?" Asks Anakin.

"They stay with your transports. Once we reach our destination, you may take no more than seven others inside with you. Any questions?" The Sergeant asks.

"Are we restricted on weapons?" Asks Cody.

"Yes. Rifles, carbines, pistols. Anything larger than that must stay with those transports. I'm on a time-table gentlmen, in about a half hour, i have to go pick up a group of engineers, contractors, and some Togrutan Marines up and take them into the city to evaluate dammaged structures and the royal palace." The man says, before turning around and getting in a four-wheeled armored vehicle infont of the larger armored trucks.

Kenobi, Skywalker, Cody, and two squads mount up in the other vehicles and the convoy leaves the landing zone through a security checkpoint of some sort. As they enter the main compound of the camp, eyes widen and jaws drop.


	19. Chapter 19

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

ALL UN MILITARY VEHICLES, WARTHOG OR NOT, ARE SIMMILAR TO MODERN MRAPS AND THE REPLACEMENT FOR THE HUMMVEE, THE M-ATV.

UN CAMP

JUST OUTSIDE CAPITOL

Just outside the checkpoint was a large camp with light grey structures near large metal containers or had them incorporated into the structures. Togruta male and females were walking about in uniform or in armor with weapons slung across their backs, chests, or hoilstered side-arms. Human male and females in the same uniforms and armor, most were in a dual earth-tone light/dark tan, and light brown camo(MARPAT type).

Wheeled vehicles moved back and forth down designated lanes between the structures. Once and a while, a monsterous tracked vehicle would suddenly emerge out of one of the lanes. Some groups of Togruta and humans were clad in what seemed to be full combat gear with fairly large packs on their backs and were marching to cadences shouted by what seemed to be older and more experienced soilders.

Some unarmed civillians walked around the camp, but not alot. This section of the camp seemed to be primarily military. As they moved deeper into the camp, they heared muffled gunfire. As it grew steadily louder, they passed a large firing-range with several humans inside a two-story tower. Below, Togruta and human soldiers fired everything from side-arms, rifles, heavy repeaters, grenades, and rocket launchers at targets at close and distant targets.

Nearby, teams of troopers were entering a large wooden and steel structure with their weapons marked with brightly colored strips down the length of the weapon and on the tip of the barrels. Each soldier had protective gear on their faces, hands, and goggles for eye protection. Cody recognized it immedeately. It was a simulation for clearing a structure room by room. Above each room, instructors would watch from catwalks and evaluate those moving through.

"This is one elaborate camp you seem to have here Sergeant." Kenobi says.

"Not really. Everything you've seen so far is basic. The Special Warfare, or SpecWarf, camp is right next to where we are going, however it's off limts. Those guys are a little off their rockers if you ask me." Petterson says.

"How's that?" Anakin asks.

"SpecWarf is trained in boarding ships in vaccum from almost any space-worthy craft immaginable, covert orbital insertions in single occupant pods, virtually undetectable once they enter a combat zone, they have the most recent and high tech equipment and weapons they can get their hands on, they know almost every fighting style and are crack shots. One time when i was still a boot, i saw one fire a rifle with no specilized scope or sights, just irons, and he hit the bullseye on a target about nine hundred yards out. If they can that with a basic rifle, just immagine what they can do now with the weaponry and tech they possess now." Petterson says.

After a few more minutes, they pull up outside what seemed to be the camps Command post, or CP. In a motor pool nearby, two tan Warthogs were parked with a light grey marking on the front fender. Crossed rifles with a sword and a human skull infront, on the top had a single line of words and numbers on the skull's forehead. Specter Squadron Zero-One-Zero.

"Jesus. I knew there was a SpecWarf unit here, but the Specters? Fuck!" Petterson says.

"Specters? Who are they?" Anakin asks.

"Their the top-notch team in the UN. They report directly to the President and the Grand Admiral alone. The enemy started calling them that because it was like some supernatural foce swept in and killed everybody without leaving a damned trace appart from a random boot print here and there, bullet holes, and dead bodies. Scares the shit out of the enemy, as long as i'm not on their bad side, i don't give a rats ass about what they do behind closed doors. But if you do get on their shit list, you might as well kill yourself before they get their hands on you." Petterson says.

The Jedi and troopers dismount the vehicles. The vehicles then head off to their next task. A Marine that had been standing outide escorted them inside. As they traveled through the CP to a conference/briefing room in the back, they passed numerous computer terminals and work stations where humans and Togrutas were working side-by-side. Then they reached the doors to the briefing room, which was gaurded by four armed and armored humanoids. Faint markings were present on their armor. As they entered the room, Anakin caught sight of a marking on one of the humanoids sholder plates, it was the same one that was on the vehicles outside.

On the opposite side of a table sat lenghtwise, the King of Shili stood in a white uniform with uniqe markings on the pauldrons and an armored chestplate. On his right leg sat a hoilstered side-arm. A human male with black hair in a light grey uniform and armor of simmilar design stood next to him. In a corner stood two tan armored individuals, one a female Togruta, the other a human male, the male wore a soft-cap and they both had black goggles of some sort.

And they both had rifles slung across their chests. The female had a much shorter version of the males. Both had some sort of sighting device on the top, a small black box on the left side, but the female had a slanted grip for their left hand to steady the weapon while the males had a tubular device underneath the barrel of the rifle. Two others of each specie simmilarly clad in armor like those outside stood diectly behind the King and the human male.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, i should have known the Republic would have sent you. Please, sit." The King says.

"Thank you. You have a very interesting camp here to say the least." Kenobi says.

"It is. The United Nations has been more than generous to my people. It's amazing of what they've done for them." The King says.

"What is this...United Nations doing here?" Anakin asks.

"We rescued survivors from the assault an enemy of ours launched on the planet several months ago. We're helping survivors who wante to return rebuild the capitol and provide security." The grey uniformed human says.

"And you are?" Kenobi asks.

"Liutenaunt Commander Dominique Laffayette. I'm currently in command of the fleet above this planet at the moment." The man says.

"A Liutenaunt Commander in charge of a fleet? Highly unlikely." Anakin says.

"Unless said Liutenaunt Commander reports directly to the President and Grand Admiral of the United Nations combined military. I'm in command of the ship that transports the lady and gentlmen you see behind me and outside that door." Laffayette says.

"The Senate is concerned that the United Nations will become hostile to Republic efforts against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I'm assuming you already are aware of the conflict." Kenobi says.

"The UN is aware and monitoring the situation. We are going to be providing humanitary assistance to those dispaced. As for active combat, that will be revealed once we meet with your government and the Confederacy's government." Laffayette says.

"Why not now? We are here to report back on what you intend to do and if you want to join the Republic." Anakin says.

"We have no interest in joining a side in this war. However, we will establish trade and only trade civillian and comercial goods. No military tech. We will not join your Republic or the Confederacy. Now, when would be a good time to meet with your Senate?" Laffayette asks.

"There's a meeting in about three days. It's going to be a voting session on wether or not we should deregulate the banks to obtain more troopers. I can arrange the details." Anakin says.

"Sounds good. Now, we are about to go into the city, would you like to join us?" The King asks.

"We cannot at this time. But, we've heared that you have started reconstruction efforts inside the city." Kenobi says.

"We have. Civillian engineers and contractors have begun to evaluate, repair, and replace dammaged or destroyed structures. They are based out of this camp and other outposts inside the city manned by Togrutan and UN Marines. Until we can train enough civillian peace officers, the Marines will patrol the city. The bases inside the city will become precincts for the civillian police." Laffayette says.

"Oh, on a final note, could you inform Senator Rashti that he is fired?" The King asks.

"Who will represent your people in the Senate if he is no longer in office?" Anakin asks.

"Nobody. The Togruta of Shili hereby resign from the Galactic Republic. We're now part of the United Nations. The Republics inability to send a proper force to protect my people or send a rescue effort have proved that they no longer can protect those who are vulnerable. By conrast, the UN found my people and rescued them even though they had no knowledge of us. All they knew was that we were in dire need of help, gave it without question, and have helped my people more than the Republic has done sice before the war began. I will announce our new state when the UN sends their delegation to Courasaunt." The King says, shocking Kenobi and Anakin.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice? The Seperatists may attempt to sway you to join them." Anakin says.

"They may try, but two medium cruisers, four destroyers, and eight frigates will be stationed here in addition to an orbital platform will also be brought in. This base will remain and be manned by UN troops Togruta Marines, and Malitia members. Those who are refugees from the war may land and establish settlements if they agree to become citizens of the UN." Laffayette says.

"Very well. We will report what you have told us and confirm the date for formal introduction and negotiation." Kenobi says, standing and bowing, as does Anakin.

Just as the jedi reach the door, a Navy Senior Chief barges into the room.

"Sirs, we have an unknown contact that just entered maximum range of the Nights' scanners." Says the Senior Chief Petty Officer.

"Scramble everything we have and tell the fleet to prepare a warm welcome. Major, Captain, get your troops prepared for deployment and get the Marines and Malitia ready to deploy." Laffayette orders.

The male and female Togruta rush out of the room. Minutes later, a loud klaxon sounds outside.

"Do you have confirmation yet Senior?" Laffayette asks.

"Yes sir. Scanners come up with something called a CRS-class, whatever that is, and that it has a yellow alert tag." The male says.

"Alert the fleet to hold fire until identity can be confirmed blue or red. Keep base on alert one." Laffayette orders.

"Sir, we are reciving a hail." Says a sailor inside the command tent.

"Open channel. Unidentified ship, this is Liutenaunt Commander Dominique Laffayette of the United Nations Space Command Silent Night, please identify yourself and intent." Laffayette says.


	20. Chapter 20

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THE INTERNET MODEM AT MY HOUSE DECIDED TO DIE AND A NEW ONE HAD TO BE INSTALLED. HENCE THE REASON FOR THE DOUBLE POSTING OF CHAPTERS 19 AND 20.

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

SHILI

PLANETSIDE

UN MAIN OPERATING BASE (MOB)

HEADQUARTERS BUILDING

/This is Fleetmaster Vadam of the UNSC Holy Light requesting permission to join fleet and land planetside./ A male says.

"Identity confirmed, permission granted, the fleet is yours. Coms, advise all ships to stand down and that command has changed hands and flagship. Specter one-eight, stand down, confirmed friendlies, repeat, incoming have been identified as friendlies, confirm last traffic." Laffayette says.

/Specter one-eight confirms last, all forces, resume condition yellow, repeat, condition yellow. Malitia is ordered to stand down and return to prior taskings. Specter one-eight out./ Says a male over the coms.

Affirmatives and message recieved replies echo accross the coms and the klaxon falls silent and everybody returns to normal duties.

"What's a Fleetmaster?" Anakin asks.

"One of the UN's members has a different ranking system that most. Ranks are generalized. In this case, a Fleetmaster is an Admiral while a Fieldmaster is a Major to commanding General of an army. After that, it goes from Ultra, a company-level officer, to Minor, an uneperienced soldier." Laffayette explains.

Then Cody suddenly puts a hand to the side of his helmet. He gestures as if he is talking with somebody.

"Sirs, it appears some sort of non-humanoid specie has landed and are being transported here by UN personell." Cody says.

Moments later, a door swishes open and several large forms enter the command post. They make their way over to the Jedi, Liutenaunt Commander, and the King inside the conference room. As they round the corner, the door to the conference/breifing room slides open and several massive beings well over eight foot walk in wth several smaller ones carrying short-barreled and very compact carbines and side-arms of some sort.

"Shipmaster Laffayette, i see we have some guests. Have they caused any issues?" One wearing a gold accented armor and a cape that draped from it's shoulders to the top of their feet asks in perfect galactic basic.

"None whatsoever sir. They were just getting read to depart when you arrived. They've agreed to a meeting with their government in three days." Laffayete says.

"What about the Confederacy? Have they sent somebody yet?" The being asks.

"Nothing yet, but they will eventually." Laffayette says.

"I thought you said you were staying neutral?" Anakin asks, readying to grab his saber.

"We are. What better way to show both sides our hands and trade openly? That shows we have nothing to hide. But, if one asks and is approved to recive something, the other will also obtain the item. There is a strict no trade policy with military technology and ships with installed navigational and FTL systems." The being says.

"I do not believe you have introduced yourself of your companions." Kenobi says, remaining civil.

"Very true. I am Fleetmaster and Kaidon Thel 'Vadam of the Sangheili Covenant Seperatist and United Nations. My personal gaurd are made up of Uggnoy and fellow Sangheili Special Warfare unit members. And you are...?" Thel asks.

"I am Jedi General Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Jedi General Knight Anakin Skywalker, and the one in the armor is Commander Cody." Kenobi says.

"I noticed as i was arriving that there is a substantial amount of ships above the planet being held back by some sort of blockade." Thel says.

"The ships are cvillian media and news reporters. They showed up when your fleet first initiated contact with a Republic Navy patrol group." Anakin says.

"They've also set up shop outside the palace and at points inside the city. They're being watched and gaurded by Marines inside the city." The King says.

"Good. Wouldn't want any undesireables attacking the media and causing people to think that we let lawlessness occur under our very noses." Thel says.

"It has been a very educational experience meeting you gentlmen. But, i believe it is time for us to return to our ships and depart. We will send word when the meeting will take place." Kenobi says.

Once they were out of the CP and on their way back to their transports, Rex and Ahsoka walk back into the conference room.

"What do you think of them Fieldmaster Xanders?" Thel asks.

"From what Captain Tano has told me, i think we should keep a close eye on them and monitor their activites and comunications traffic. They may be a 'Democracy', personally, i don't trust them." Rex says.

"I deffinetly don't trust them after they pretty much abbandoned Shili to the Covenant. No offense ment Fleetmaster." Ahsoka says.

"None taken Ultra. But, i do believe a drive through the city to visit your palace and a press conference should be in order." Thel says.

"I agree." The King says.

"Do you know who the delegate is for the UN?" Laffayette asks.

"Yes. A currently reinstated Fleetmaster Preston Cole. He will arrive tomorrow, from what Grand Fleetmaster Hood told me, zero-five-thirty Earth hours. After he is briefed and we have the flotilla prepared, the Night and Fleetmaster Cole's cruiser and four escort destroyers will proceed to this Courasaunt and prepare for the meeting at zero eight-hundred the net day. Fleetmaster Cole, the King, and myself will be escorted goundside by Fieldmaster Xanders unit and my SpecOp unit." Thel says.

COURASAUNT

19:00(7:00 PM) LOCAL

SENATE BUILDING

CHANCELLORS OFFICE

Chancellor Palpatyne and Admiral Wullif Tarkin was listening to the report and findings Anain Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi found on Shili with this 'United Nations' with Shili Senator Rashti. So far, they had found out that they were a multi-species orginizaion primaily consisting of humans which had no or very little apparent connection to the Force at all and an effecive and professional military force.

"And on anther note, the King has decided to fire you, Senator." Anakin says to Rashti.

"What!? Why!?" Rashti shouts.

"The King has apparently decided to resign from the Republic and join this United Nations. And by the look of it, the survivors of the invasion and those Togruta who returned to Shili agree unaminously from those the media have interviewed. The King plans to announce thier independence and change of government with the UN's introduction and treaty agreement." Kenobi says.

"What about joining the war? Have they said anything?" Tarkin asks.

"They said thay have no intention of joining the war unless forced by some event and only after it has been investigated. They also said no military-related technology whatsoever. Only comercial civillian-grade goods." Anakin says.

"Has the CIS approached them yet?" Tarkins asks.

"Not that we know of. The Seperatists may be waiting until they see what results negotiations with us are before they proceede. However, the UN have stated that if we request some civillian good, the Seperatists will obtain the same product in the same ammount." Kenobi says.

"Have they already set a date for this meeting?" Palpytene asks.

"Yes. They want to meet on the same day as the bank deregulation vote. They believe it will solve alot of headaces attempting to get the entire Senate back together if they schedule after the vote." Anakin says.

"Very well. Send them a message that we will be anxiously awaiting their arrival and that we are also very interested to meet our perverbial neighbors." Palpytene says.


	21. Chapter 21

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

YEAH, ABOUT THE DELAY IN THE CHAPTER POSTING. SIMESTER FINALS FOR AN ENGINEERING FOUR-YEAR DEGREE SUCK ALONG WITH SEVERAL EARLY CHRISTMAS PARTIES.

CANNON ON PRESTON COLE'S INSURRECTION CAREER AFTER 2502(2512 IN STORY) NEVER OCCURED. HE RETIRED AFTER A LONG AND HONORABLE CAREER. HIS WIFE WAS NOT AN INSURECTIONIST OFFICER, BUT A RESPECTABLE UN NAVY CAPTAIN.

SHORE PATROL IS NAVAL EQUIVILANT OF MILITARY POLICE.

SHILI

GROUNDSIDE

05:40 E-TIME

Vice Admiral Preston Cole had just arrived groundside on Shili. Just about a week prior, he had been enjoying his retirement along the beaches of Virginia near Washington DC, a major civillian and military hub and former historical capitol of the United States, the country which had helped initiate the United Nations formate and help the Earth become under one universal banner.

He had been relaxing on the beach with his second wife, Lyrenne Castilla Cole who had been a former Navy Captain, when a Senior Chief Petty Officer in full dress uniform had walked up, snapped a salute, and handed him a thick envelope with the seal of UN High Command. The man stood there at full attention as he opened the envelope. Despite being well into the 26th century, envelopes and paper were still used for only the most confidential and important topics. Datapads could be hacked and posed a danger to security. Since most mail was delivered via electronic signal, there was no danger of the envelopes being lost in transit due to that they were given to well armed couriers who were more than often retired or minorly disabled combat troops who could still fight.

Inisde was a stack of paper stapled together. He pulled out the papers and started reading. He was being called back to service at the rank of Vice Admiral and was already being given orders. He was to head to Reach, board a Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser UNSC Everest, and head to a certain set of coordinates with four heavy destroyers and negotiate with a government.

Details would be given to him in the way to the coordinates. But, the orders said he would be meeting up with a fleet consisting of six frigates, two Halcyon-class cruisers, a Phoenix-class transport ship, a Sol-class hybrid destroyer/frigate, and a CRS(cruiser reconnaissance)-class light cruiser. It also had a note to not shoot at the CRS-class or any unknowns.

But when he arrived above the planet, he saw why the note had been added. The CRS class was not of obvious Human make and there was a line of military-type ships keeping a bunch of smaller civillian-type caft away from the planet. Even though he had been briefed throughly, he was still shocked at the apperance of the ships.

Now he was groundside and heading to the command post. There he was supposed to meet a 'Fleetmaster' Vadum, his counterpart who commanded the CRS-class, a Liutenaunt Commander Laffayette, the King of Shili, and a SpecWarf Major Xanders, who apparently reported directly to Hood.

As he entered the CP, those who were standing idle snapped to attention. Near the doors to the conference room, six troops in armor stood at gaurd. Two were Togrutan, two Human, and two eight-foot Sangheili. The Sangheili were in black armor while the Togruta and Human ODST's were in tan armor. All had rifles.

As he passed, the Sangheili bowed slightly while the Togruta and Humans snapped to attention, bringing thier legs together, left hand at ther side, and right hand in the top of their rifles which was brought back from a forty-five degree angle, to vertical. A perfect display of precision.

As he entered, a Sangheili wearing a set of polished yellow armor, a Togruta in a white uniform, and a Liutenaunt Commander in a grey uniform, and a Major and a Togruta female Captain, both in black uniforms stood behind them. Twelve gaurds stood behind them, three for each specie.

The gaurds, the Major, captain, and Liutenaunt Commander all snapped to attention or bowed once he entered the room. The Sangheili seemed to be sizing him up as was the white uniformed King.

"At ease. Has the 'Galactic Republic' sent a confirmation yet?" Cole asks.

"Yes sir. At 22:00 hours, a courier from their naval fleet holding back civillian media gave their response and confirmation of the date. If all goes to plan, part of the battle group, the Sol-class Silent Night, UNSC Everest and the CRS-class will head to Courasaunt, their capitol. Major Xanders and Captain Tano of SpecWarf group Zero-One-Zero will provide security with their Sangheili and Uggnoy counterparts. The rest of the fleet will remain here." The Liutnaunt Commander says.

"I also read about a declaration of independence from the Republic by somebody. Will that happen while we are there or no?" Cole asks.

"That will happen after you are finished negotiating a treaty and introducing the UN to the Senate. The Republic left my people out to dry. I requested a garrison of troops to be staioned here, but my pleas were ignored until too late. Captain Tano had been a high ranking officer in the Republic's military who was stationed here before we were invaded. After the UN rescued us, she decided to leave the Republic as my people did. All we had were some barely untrained malitia, civillian police, a barely functional Air Corps, my personal gaurd, and only about ten thousand Marines for a populaton over eight million. Now about half that number are left and are living on Mars. Shili is to be opened for refugees from the war the Republic is engaged in who would like to have a life outside of the Republic." The King says.

"I can see why you would leave the Republic. So, besides having a Senate and a massive civil war on their hands against this Confederacy, what can you tell me about them?" Cole asks.

"The Republic uses an all clone army appart from their officers aboard ships. There are clone officers, but Human officers often outrank them. The Confederacy, however, uses mechanical creations called droids tha are mass produced with very cheap and simple firearms. They have multiple classes, but they all share a single trait. Not a single one appart from those designed and programed for command can command and they are all infamous for being clutzy and very inaccurate with weapons. They go into battle in large marching formations and are not effective on uneven ground. But, there's a minority of commando-class droids. Think of an ODST in a mechanical body with very thin patrol-class ship-grade armor mixed wth a hyperactive child armed with a sword, rifle, and grenades. Then theres a super-battle droid with guns mounted in it's arms, a destroyer that deploys a bubble energy shield and has two waist-level rapid-fire guns, and a sniper on a destroyers body frame minus the shielding. In place of the shielding are two thick plates of ship-grade armor. The larges droid they have is cled a spider droid. It's an anti-armor unit wth a medium-strength anti-armor and personell gun and ship-class plating." Ahsoka says.

"Sounds like a never ending war. Unless they all run out of muntions, materials, and money to create and maintain their armies." Cole says.

"Pretty much sir. But the Republic has a massive intergalactic banking system as does the Confederacy, but the Republic has to pay more for provisions, services, and pressurized ships to keep their military running as they are living troops, while the Confederacy just needs to make mechanical creations quickly and have their ships open to vaccum apart from command and some transport vessels." Ahsoka says.

"Has the Confederacy aproached us yet?" Cole asks.

"No sir. They have no approached us yet." Rex says.

"When do we depart?" Cole asks.

"Zero-eight-hundred tomorrow morning. We should arrive at their capitol by ten-thirty from what the AI's calculate. Then we will meet the Senate formally around thirteen hundred hours the next day after a deregulation of banks bill of some sort." Laffayette says.

"I have a strong gut feeling that there may be a strong possibility that the Confederacy is going to cause something before, durring, or after our meeting with the Republic to highlight a weakness so we will turn twards them. If an event does occur while we are there, depending on how the situation pans out, we will either stay put and more troops will arrive for more security, or the Night will enter atmosphere and etract all UN personell, dead or alive. All tech brought with us will be purged and weapons will be code-locked to UN neural interfaces and the codes disabled remotely if weapons are captured." Rex says.

"Well, it appears we have all the bases covered. Start loading the ships at ten-hundred. When loading is done, all those not on duty will have the rest of the day off. And if permissable by the King, they may head into the city. But, they must be back in camp and aboard their ships by nineteen-hundred." Cole orders.

"As long as they have completed any tasks given to them, i don't see why not. The only thing i want to have is plenty of Shore Patrol on duty to handle any...incidents that might take place." The King says.

"I can gaurantee there will be alot of Shore Patrol on duty. Human, Togruta, and Sangheili." Cole says.


	22. Chapter 22

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

(^...^)-Note/Explination

COURASAUNT

HIGH ORBIT

10:30 EARTH HOURS

The GNR Negotiator was above Courasaunt with several other GNR ships in formation awaiting the arrival of the United Nations' representatives. According to an intel report sent from the GNR Acclamator and patrol fleet above Shili, another group of ships had arrived, and one seemed to be some sort of flagship.

That had been several hours ago. Then they had recieved word that several ships in a formation, including the 'flagship' had left Shili and entered several black, blue, and orange spatial anomalies and had dissapeared. According to a file consisting of generalized technology, a brief history, and other information sent with Kenobi and Skywalker back to Courasaunt, it was their version of FTL, called Slipspace.

The file had been distributed to every Senators and Representatives offices. This was to help gain at least some basic history, things the 'United Nations' produce, and what their technological status sat. Admiral Wullf Yularen was the highest raning aboard the Negotiator, and was trusted by the Chancellor and the Jedi to make first contact and escort the UN craft into orbit anad remain on gaurd.

Groundside, the Courasaunt Security Force's(Police) Counter Terror Unit, Traffic Control Division, Emergency Response Squads, Courasaunt Civil Maintinence, Courasaunt Rescue Services(Fire/EMS) and Courasaunt Gaurd Clone Troopers were all preparing to escort the ships the UN representatives would use to the Senate and Jedi Temple.

CSF's Traffic Division would clear the Skylanes in marked patrol gunships and speeders while the Civil Maintinence would stop traffic temporarily by setting signals to red, the Counter Terror Unit and Emergency Response Squads would be providing armed escort and crowd control with the Courasant Gaurd. The Rescue Services would be on standby for any incidents along the escort route.

Yularen was staring out the main view port of the Negotiators bridge when six C-70 sized vessels exited frm several blue-black-orange portals. Then four more arrived and were a bit larger than the last and appeared heavily armored and armed, which ment they were more than likely destroyers. One more arrived and was much bigger than his Venator, as purple, and was obviously not of the same specie as the other craft. Then the largest arrived. It was much larger than the Negotiator and it boasted three large openings on the front and multiple smaller turrets on the hull.

On the side, bold white lettering in Galatic Basic stood out, bathed in light. UNSC Everest. The mid-sized ship formed up behind the four possible destroyer-class, which were behind the six frigate-class. A layered defence line wit each ship having a clear sot if something went to the Nine Corillean Hells. As he watched, another mid-sized vessel appeared at the head of the 'triangle' out of no where.

It made his blood run cold. The ship screamed 'do not fek with me' in addition to it being a probable stealth vessel. Then a com troopers console beeped.

"Sir, we're recieving a hail from the fleet." The trooper says.

"Put it on the command console." Yularen orders, walking to a console at the front of the bridge.

/This is UNSC Silent Night requesting permission to escort delegation planetside. The ship must remain in high atmosphere or low orbit near the delegation, this is not negotiable./ Says a male voice.

"This is Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Grand Navy of the Republic, permission granted. Six frigates will guide you in. Be advised, planetary security forces and government troops will escort your delegation once they are in atmosphere." Yularen says, signaling for six C-70 frigates to disengage from the fleet and head to open territory between the two fleets.

The six frigates form up as the cruiser-sized ship moves orwar and passes through the GNR line into the low orbit of Courasaunt between the Senate and Temple districts.

Inside the hanger, a pair Sangheili and Uggnoy manned Phantom gunships, the two Pelicans assigned to the Zero-One-Zero 'Specters', and eight F-10 fighters prepare to exit the hanger and enter the city planet atmosphere. Aboard each were Thel 'Vadum, his personal gaurds, Admiral Cole, Rex, the King of Shili, Ahsoka, along with Recon, First, and Third Platoons, each platoon having been split up and made into four Togruta-Human integrated units.

This made Rex being promoted to Major and Ahsoka given the rank of Captain. To draw awa unwanted attantion, she renamed herself Ashla(ash-laa) Athna(athh-naaa) (^name is relevant to Greek culture, as Spartan-II's being named after their Greecian counterparts as is Rex being Latin for King^). Her last name was chosen due to the Athna clan being distantly related to the Tano clan, explaining her now altered facial markings, which she manipulated with the force in a very complicated process.

Despite the Athna clan being almost wiped-out in the Covenant assault due to that almost the entire family was military. The few that were alive embraced her and would say she was a lost relative if questioned. She was also given a neural interface along with the other Togruta in the UN military. It was like she was an entirely new person.

As the twelve ships exited the hanger and entered the atmosphere, they were met by marked patrol sky-speeders, police gunships, and a few BARC-model high-altitude speeders from the Courasaunt Gaurd and CSF. In order to match the speed of the mch slower Republic vessels, the UN and Sangheili craft had to go into VTOL mode, throttle down, or start zig-zagging. Every few miles, the craft would rotate positions.

Once they reached the Senate, the CSFand Courasaunt Gaurd broke of, handing the protection of the gunships and fighters over to the Senate Gaurd. Four fighers covered two crowds while the other six scaned the builings for trouble. All four gunships toutched down an the two containing the maority of the gaurds deployed their compliments which spread out, coverng the two crowds of onlooking government workers, civillians, and the press pool with weapons held at forty-five degree angles with digits on safties and fingers on triggers while others formed up or honor gaurd postings and securing the parked craft.

Then the all-clear was given. A single hand signal was relayed through the ranks to the Pelican and Phantom's pilots.

"All clear given! It's your show now sirs!" Says Gunnery Sergeant Stanley Daniels, the Crew Chief for the Pelican transporting Admiral Cole, Rex, Ahsoka, and the King of Shili as the ramp drops.

Humans and reporters in the crowd of hundreds went nuts when they saw Admiral Cole and the ng of Shili exit side-by-side wearing simmilar white uniforms, body armor, and carrying side-arms on their right legs. Then they went even more so when Thel 'Vadum dropped fron his Phantom clad in a shoulder-lenght and very ornate cape and his honor Gaurd crossing their right arms over their hearts in a salute, took a knee, and bowed their heads.

Then Rex walked out behind Cole with his ghostly skull-engraved helmet, standing three inches short of seven-foot tall and shoulder-height to Fleetmaster 'Vadum. The only human rivaling him was Staff Sergeant Peter 'Hulk' Kowalski at six foot-five. Not to mention his BR56HB with an underbarrel grenade launcher. A few Courasaunt Gaurdsman stepped back a bit and placed their hands on side-arms or stun batons behind their plastoid riot shields when he looked their direction. Only a few Senate Gaurdsman refused to flinch.

/What a dog and pony show. Let's get inside and end this thing before i fall asleep from boredom!/ Says Corporal Evan Franks, One-Zeros primary troublemaker.

/Bitch one more time Frankie, and you'll be cleaning the back of both Pelicans and the 'Hogs with a damned toothbrush!/ Says Gunny Lucas Keyes.

/Affirmaive Gunny./ Franks says, straightening up and adusting his grip on his MA5E.

The double doors behind a group of Senate Gaurd opens up and they walk inside and are escorted through the halls by the gaurdsman, who remain silent in their dark blue robes and clone trooper type armor. Then they reach the center of the building. The routunda-shaped Session Chamber where hundred of Senators and Representatives meet to discuss numerous items.

They are then directed into a large conference room. The three eight-member security teams take up positions around the room with Ahsoka, Rex, and Sangheili Ultra Usze 'Taham standing beside Admiral Cole, the King of Shili, and Fleetmaster Vadum.

"Is this routine for visiting the Senate?" Cole asks the King.

"Yes and no. If there's a vital or closed session pending, we are told to wait until it is done. Other than that, we're allowed to head directly to the chamber and await our turn speaking." The King says.

"Seems exactly what we do. Except in this case it's to show who is the boss." Cole says.

Just then, the doors to the room open and they are escorted to the Senate Chambers where they board a platform that was the Shili Senators before the King had fired him.

Rex placed his right thunb on his BR's saftey/fire selector switch(like that on an HK MP5 or M4/M16). He silently clicked an order over the coms without saying a word. The Specter squadron and the Togruta with the unit all placed their fingers on safites of weapons. It also set a ready signal to the Silent Night to have the other two Platoons of One-Zero prepare to be deployed along with Sangheili SpecOps troops.

"In the past months, there has been some unusual activity around Shili. Earlier this week, a Grand Navy of the Republic patrol around Shili encountered a fleet of unknowns calling themselves the United Nations. Aboard the craft in the fleet were Humans and Togruta who went missing after Shili was attacked and it's cities decimated. They landed and proceeded to build a massive base near the planetary capitol. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker landed and initiated primary negotiations and introductions. The Senate recognizes the representatives of the United Nations." Mass Ameda says from his position next to Chancellor Palpatyne.

The floating platform that once held the Senator from Shili foated into the open space of the large room.

"Thank you Mr Ameda. Many of you recognize me as the King of Shili. About a year ago, i asked for the Republic to garrison a combat unit on Shili in fear of an invasion. Instead of sending such a unit, they sent twelve troopers and a Jedi Knight to train a malitia instead. The malitia was given carbines, longrifles, side-arms, and quite a few outdated weapons. No heavy repeaters, anti-armor, or transport were given. Only a week into the training of the Malitia, we were invaded and my people taken prisoner. The United Nations assaulted the prison we were being held in, and rescued us. They have since trained my people even better than the Republic and have invited my people to join the UN, which we have accepted. As of today, Shili hereby secedes officially from the Galactic Republic. I have lost confidence in this government to protect my people, and according to my position, i must do what is nessecary for my people. They agree with my decision and support it fully." The King says.

Two platforms over, Padme Amidala, the Senator of Naboo, heared the Kings declaration and knew his pourpose all to well. If the UN had just been about a decade earlier, she would have done the same. But that had been back then and there were more pressing matters to attend to. The UN knew who attacked Shili. And the Republic needed to know.

"Who attacked Shili? The Sepperatists?" Padme asks.

"No. Something even more deadly." Says the eight-foot creature in a shoulder-height cloak.

"And you would be...?" Asks the Neomodian Senator.

"Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadum of the Sangheili Seperatists. There is an orginization i once belonged to, the Covenant. A group of multiple species under one Religious Hiearchy. Their goals are simple, destroy those who do not adapt their religion or force them to by threat of complete annihalation. They were planning on using the Togruta as cannon fodder to ignite an intergalactic war between the UN, your government, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. For the past decade, i have been commanding an insurgency aginst them, stalling for time to find the United Nations. I discovered their existance after narrowly escaping an attempt on my life." Thel says.

"How much evidence do you have that such an activity was planned?" Palpatyne asks.

"The UN sent a tasks group to gather as much information as we could from this Covenant's database. The group recovered direct refrences to Shili, the Republic, and Confederacy. They do not have solid information on our goverment and society. But they have alot of intel on you and the Confederacy. From our estimations, they've been watching you for the past half decade or more." The white uniformed human says.

"How?" Asks Bail Organa.

"You have so many species in this galazy, they simply sent in a group that could be mistaken as a species known to you as the Wookiee. Roughly the same body style, hair color, but they are shorter and carry rather nasty weapons from what we understand. Could be looked over as a genetic deviation or a little known sub-specie." The human says.

"I would like to see this inteligence you have collected." Asks the Nomodian Senator.

"The inteligence recovered is currently being analized and is under classification code Black. This means that it may not be presented due to it being gathered on a covert operation and we cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands. However, if you are still interested, we may be able to give you some unclassified intelligence that we have gathered." The human says.

"Due to this...unusual situation, i would like to request this unclassified inteligence to be presented with other things such as combat footage and physical evidence. To ensure this has not been fabricated, i would also like to propose a group of troopers to shadow the UN on a few of your operations." Palpatyne says.

"That sounds reasonable. But i would like to request that we choose the unit and use Shili's former Senators office as a temporary Embassy. Would that be permissable?" The human asks.

"Yes. But the office will have to be paid for via a small annual fee." Palpatyne says.

"As long as the price is reasonable. We may also purchase property to construct a proper Embassy compound inside the city in the future. But that is up to our Senate to decide. We are willing to set up a market for civillian goods only. No weaponry or technologies above civillian grade, or ships above that of a light freighter are to be sold. Those interested may submit a request for a Consumer Trades permit at the embassy along with those who wish to obtain more information." The human says as the platform returns to it's dock.


	23. Chapter 23

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droid

SHILI

PLANETSIDE

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Durring the meeting and the days following, several Togruta and Human members of One-Zero had placed several smart and dumb AI's into the Republics main system inside the Senate and other data ports around the planet. Each Smart AI had four Dumb AI underlings and each Smart AI was tasked with searching for a particular item or person. Such as the Chancellor, prominent Senators, those who had 'relations' to the Confederacy, Military movements, strengths, stations, campaigns, money trails, and irregular communications.

Almost immedeately, a picture started to form. One of a very complex web of conspiracy, probable policitcal assasination, corruption, war profiteers, pirating of military goods, relations to the Confederacy, multiple 'incidents' occuring with vital materials being 'stolen', and more all leading from one name to another. It was a military intelligence gold mine. Lord Hood immedeately sent ONI task groups, military intel officers, annalysts, and about ten Prowlers, ONI operated and HIGHCOM operated, to intercept and monitor targets of interest.

On Shili, two hangers on the airfield were set aside and were designated Buffalo One and Two. Multiple other buildings were also set aside in the camp. These became Buffalo Three through Twenty. Inside Buffalo One, massive holo-tables and large screens outlined, in detail, the information gathered by the AI's, field agents, and then pieced together. Buffalo Two was soundproofed and held multiple briefing/debriefing chambers in addition to two sim-battle arenas for ONI, SpecWarf, and some select Spartan-II and III units. Three through Twenty were personell and 'material' storage.

The UN had secured trade with the Republic and Confederacy the week prior and had also sent AI task groups into the Confederacy's systems as well. Connections between CIS members and multiple influential Republic Senators spiked. Alot had shares in buisinesses owned by CIS supporters and were war profiteers. Several had false buisiness fronts that were buying resources from UN suppliers in addition to small charity funds that were supposedly helping those displaced by the war.

What was interesting was the Republics Department of Treasury Audit Division and others had not taken notice. But it appeared that one of it's agents as closing in on something. Along with two other grops of individuals. They would have to monitor those situations closely and possibl intervine if things got 'hot'.

Just a few days prior, the AI's uncovered several heavily incrypted transmissions between an unidentifiable Courasaunt location and the CIS's President, Count Dooku, a confirmed Sith Lord. They also recovered a list of 'Contengncy Orders' in the Republic's military database that was unaccessable to most appart from some high-ranking non-clone Officers, the Chancellor, Admiral Wullf Tarkin, Senate Speaker Mass Ameda, and two individuals with the initials LS and LV. These orders were also recovered from the non-organic 'tumor' removed from Rex's head by Dr Halsey durring his nural-implant installment.

On the other side of the spectrum, the Covenant was being hit pretty hard. From the latest intel gathered from the raids and attacks on their shipping lanes, the Covenant believed the incidents were being caused by spies leaking information to the 'Heretics', which they believe had grown far larger than they had first assumed. Fleetmaster Vadum had reconnected with his Sepperatist force who were very puzzled by the seemingly random attacks.

He then informed them that he had located the Human specie and had gotten them to start attacking the Covenant. They hadn't been able to go after a major target due to the technological improvements they had to conduct on the rest of the UN's military, which had to be done slowly as to not alarm the general population. This information rekindled those who remained to become more active and follow the pattern the UN had set with emphasis on capturing ships, attacking shipping lanes, minor to moderate facilities, and remote instalations.

He was also informed that after being interrogated, the survivors of the raids were held under conspiracy to assist Heretics. After investigations, if they were associated with any suspected or confirmed Heretic, they were imprisoned or killed. If they proved to be still 'worth of a place on the Journey', they were reinstated, demoted to a lower rank, and given a much less honorable or one of the more dangerous postings in the Covenant.

Several combat fleets had been sent to hunt down Thel's troops. The problem was that they would go out in classic fleet vs fleet tactics and maneuvers used for thousands of years against those who didn't have a full fleet but a few well armed and very fast ships. Until Hiearchy Doctrine changed and the Fleet and Shipmasters made aware of new tactics, they would stick to what they've always used for centuries.

The Doctrine stated that escort frigates and destroyers would engage first and send word for the main fleet to arrive. By then, Thel's ships would have either cut and run or dammaged the enemy and then escaped via multiple random Slipspace jumps before heading back to an established base or a safe harbor. But that would be after the Covenant would have to scan the ship, check it's status with the Ministry of Naval Operations and Craft Regesteries which had every craft from a personal one-seat civillan hover vehicle to the flagship of the Covenant Navy, a 5,340 standard human meter CAS-class supercarrier(CSO class doesn't exist in this story) Seeker of the Divine Path.

Thel had just finnished briefing Lord Hood, a Doctor Halsey, and the UN Presdient Mattis on their current activities and discoveries with Fieldmaster Xanders, Ultra Athna, Ultra Brown, and Sub-Fieldmaster(below officer rank) Sharber.

"Well, there's only one way to put this. Ladies and Gentlemen, we've stummbled nto a intergalactical cluster fuck of political shit and genocidal religious zealotry. The only way i see it is to concentrate our main effort on the Covenant and keep an eyes on our own asses by having ONI keep an eye on our two...galactical neighbors and their play date with the perverbial devil!" Mattis says.

"I agree. I've already sent five additional Prowlers and several more Intel teams. I've also discovered a group of old...aquaintances that would more than love to join in. Major Xanders, contact them, but make it quiet. We need eyes inside, but do not make it obvious. Understood?" Halsey says, who had recently taken over as Director of ONI after Admiral Pogransky stepped over the line with a new project demonstration to Lord Hood.

"And make it clear that they will be put on the UN payroll as long as they give us good intel and be given safe harbor if things hit the fan. Other than that, i've accelerated Project 'I' and it will be complete within the next year, possibly sooner, and have sent some orders to the company that builds those YT-1300's to be delivered to Shili. They'll be a perfect addition to the fleet for 'moving cargo'." Lord Hood says.

"Yes ma'am and sirs." Xanders says as the session terminates.

"By associates, i can only assume it's THOSE ones Halsey was talking about?" Athna asks.

"Yeah. Looks like we have decided on our Republic shadow unit." Xanders says.

"Well, how are we going to get them on our side of things?" Sharber asks.

"He won't object to our terms. He already had a plan formulated, we'll just give him a faster exit with less headaches or him along with an entire government backng him." Xanders says.

"Are we the only ones in the dark here or what?" Brown asks, gesturing to Thel.

"You were. I was HIGHCOM Intel for a time on a long term assignment. Gathering whatever i could get my hands on in this galazy and sending it back to HIGHCOM. Got burned a ways back and pulled out. So my skills were not wasted, Hood gave me Zero-One-Zero. The group in question is a close knit 'family' consisting of five commando troopers, six Advanced Recon Commandos, two Jedi, and one former Mandalorian mercenary turned drill instructor turned adoptive parent of all eleven troops who has one damn short temper and an arsenal big enough to wipe out an entire ODST battalion in a week. In order to get the information HIGCOM wanted, i needed to be military. A face among a million others. I contacted a Mando merc named Fett, the template for the entire Republic's Cloned Military. He got me into the military by getting a foot in the door and getting an official to say i was a proto-type clone of Fett. Met this motley band while training and evaluating newer 'batches'. Until tomorrow, they will believe that i am still MIA, presumed probable KIA. Can't wait to see their reaction." Xanders says.

"You mean the UN already knew this place existed?" Brown asks.

"Yes. What would you do if you were sitting in the Presidents position? Order an entire expiditionary first-contact fleet blind and cause a mass panic in the public, or send in a small group for recon first and reveal it after a few years and now what is out there to a degree?" Xanders asks.

"I understand that part, but how did they know?" Brown asks again.

"Data spikes and abnormal energy readings. Every civillization creates them. The sheer volume of energy and data were too large to ignore, but moderate enough to say it was that of other natural anomalies to the public." Athna says.

"That is how the Covenant found them as well. My efforts at starting a rebellion stalled out the efforts to start a mass search for the UN because it caused more man power and ships to be diverted to the more urgent and dangerous situation." Thel explains.

"That makes sense. And just as President Mattis said, we've waltzed right into an intergalactic cluster fuck of shit." Brown says.

COURASAUNT

MILITARY DISTRICT

SPECIAL OPERATIONS BRIGADE

ZERO FIVE COMMANDO BATTALION

ARCA COMPANY BARRACK

Kal Sirata's day had started out with the 'usual' day of checking in on the teams and troops he had under his command that were planetside and awaiting a new mission with his adopted son Ordo, a Null-class ARC Captain. Until he was interrupted durring breakfast at a diner in the Buisiness District along one of the few 'ground' traffic lanes. His com had set off and it was Jedi Master Arligan Zey, the commander of the Special Operations Brigade, to return to the barracks.

They had left after quickly finnishing their meal. As they arrived in Kal's speeder,the saw two large black transports sitting on two landing pads nearby the barracks for gunships and other military craft. Around their perimeter stood black armed and armored humanoids. The craft had no markings but did boast two chin-mounted tri-barreled guns and two large rectangular objects under each wing. Barrels of what Kal could only assume to be heavy repeaters stuck out the sides and rear door of both craft.

Whatever they were, they were armed with more than enough ordinance to take on at least a battalion with air and armor support. He parked is speeder in an open slot next to the building and walked inside. As he reached the Generals door, he saw it was open and heared several voices from inside.

"With all due respect, i believe that want you ask is improbable to happen. The GAR cannot loose a Clone Commando squad, six ARC troopers, and two Jedi!" Zey says.

"We already have authorization from the Chancellor. He said take any unit you want. A regular unit is too large for our day-to-day operations and could become a liability. These troops we have asked for are not. They know how Special Warfare operates and will be a perfect fit. I would choose another unit, but the Grand Admiral would be very displeased." Says another voice, deeper with an accent Kal couldn't place.

As they entered the office, a Human male in an armored black uniform, a female Togruta in a simmilar uniform, three black armored humanoids, and three non-humans well over eight foot stood in the room, all armed with side-arms and compact weapons.

"How about you give him your proposal? He has more pull around here than i seem to have." Zey says, gesturing in Kal's direction.

"What the shab is going on here?" Kal asks.

"This is Major Richard Xanders and Captain Ashla Athna of the United Nations. You have heared about what happened two weeks ago?" Zey asks.

"Yes i have. But what has this got to do with me?" Kal says.

"The Chancellor gave us free reign to choose a unit to shadow some long-term operations we plan to execute within the next few weeks. After reviewing the Republics military units, the Grand Admiral of the United Nations Defence Forces selected six Null ARC's, Clone Commando squad Omega, Jedi Knight Bardan Jusik, Knight Etain Tur-Mukan, along with training Sergeant Kal Skirata. Each is to be paid the same that an active-duty Gunnery Sergeant in a Special Warfare unit is to make with hazzard pay, which is about seven to eight thousand UN credits a month. Since Republic and UN credits are roughly the same, the ammont would only shift a few hundred around here and there. For each operation, they would be paid two thousand additional credits." Major Xanders says.

"So that would be around ten thousand per month?" Kal asks.

"Depending on how many operations in that time-span, yes." Captain Athna says.

"Looks like you've got your troops. I'm Skirata, the lad behind me is Captain Ordo, one of the Nulls." Kal says, puting out his hand.

"Glad you accepted. Are your men and the Jedi here or are they about?" The Major asks, shaking Kal and Ordo's hands along with the Captain.

"Omega squad is here in addition to Generals Jusik and Tur-Mukan. Liutenaunts Kom'rk, Jaing, and Mereel are also here. Liutenaunt Prudii and Sergeant A'den are off planet and cannot be contacted for at least another week." Ordo says.

"Gather those here and we'll get moving. Transports are waiting on the main pads outside. We'll meet you there and discuss more sensitive matters on the way to Shili." The Major says.


	24. Chapter 24

'...'-Thoughts

\\.../-Documents/letters

\\...\\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI/Droids

UNSC SILENT NIGHT

ABOVE COURASAUNT

2 HOURS LATER

Kal Skirata watched out a small view port next to one of the heavy repeater stations as they neared a jet-black cruiser that could only bee seen by multiple lighs on the hull. The inside of the craft had been pourpose-built for battle. The seats were large enough for a person in armor to sit down with all their gear and weapon clamps were placed on each side. Above were large storage nets, shelves, crates of various sizes, and a small locker was placed under each seat. A large screen was at the front of the craft for comunications or briefings. A door was right next to the screen that he assumed lead to the cockpit.

The transport then entered an a hanger that was very well lit. He saw even more craft like the one he was in and other black craft that appeared to be fighters. Bright orange, yellow, and a few bright red and white wheeled vehicles of multiple sizes. The white and red vehicles had a thin strip above the driver and passenger compartment and several people stood around it with red and white decorating their uniforms. More were standing around and moving in brown, grey, yellow, green, blue, and purple.

A group of yellow-uniformed male and female humans operating bright yellow vehicles with flashing yellow and white lights start directing the craft along to an open slot to land. The craft sets down and the ramp opens. The humans inside exit and Kal follows with the two jedi and his eight adopted sons with their gear. The inside of the ship was very complex.

Large layered racks helped the hanger hold three times as many craft that some Republic Navy craft could. Huge lifts ferried the craft to the pads on the man deck. Togruta were also present on the deck but they stood out from the human crew. Their colored uniforms had black stripes and appeared to be observing and not participating in acctual operations. It was obvious that they were trainees as the others had white, silver, or gold striping.

"Woah. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on one of those fighters." Jaing says as one craft was being loaded with munitions.

"Not unless you enlist with the UN and take about five years of flight school and two more of Top Gun combat school." Says a voice from behind.

They turn and find one of the gunship pilots walking down the ramp behind them. His helmet had the name 'Hawk' on the forehead and sides. A name tag on his flight armor said E Lamar.

"Then you have to move up from flying co-pilot to pilot, fly at least five more years as pilot, then be placed in line for transfer from the old generation to the new generation, behind several hundred thousand others. That may take at least four more years." The man says.

"That seems like a long process." Jaing says.

"But, since those F-10 Hellcats are experimental, then you must prove yourself able to be transfered to one of the few squadrons that fly them. Which may take even longer." The man says.

"Well, looks like you won't be flying one anytime soon vode." Kom'rk says.

Then the Major and Captain walk over from the other transport.

"Hawk, you better not be scaring the liasons." Says the Major.

"Not at all. I was just informing the Liutenaunt about how to get in the cockpit of an F-10." Hawk says.

"Just as long as you don't start spewing classified details." The Major says.

"Whatever you say King." The pilot says.

"You're royalty?" Kal asks.

"Hell no. It's my nickname. I created all of this along with the Grand Admiral of the United Nations Navy. The newest ship with the newest tech, fighters, gunships, best crew, newest weapons, all centered around a highly trained Special Warfare unit made of the best in the United Nations Armed Forces, which i am sorry to say includes the Captain here." The Major says, joking around with the pilot.

"Love you too boss man." The pilot says walking off.

"Aboard this ship, we're all one big happy, and very crazy family. Every craft you see are stealth and cannot be detcted until they are dropping munitions, placing or extracting troops into 'hot' zones, or within visual range. Then there's the UNSC Silent Night herself. She is also stealth. How? I have no idea. But she does pack a hell of a lot of ship-to-ship fire-and-forget missiles, orbital and air-to-ground munitions, point defence guns, and two Magnetic Accelerator Cannons that spit out 600-ton shells each in salvos of four, two from each gun, each time they are fired. Then there's the most interesting feature that is not armament." The Major says as they walk further into the ship and away from the hanger.

"Powerplant?" Mereel asks.

"No. SOEIVs, Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles, essentially escape pods that fire downwards with heavily armed and highly trained specilized troops known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or Helljumpers from low orbit into battle. Those in the unit i founded are all certified Helljumpers. Even if they are former Navy squids or frogmen." The Major says as they walk through a door with a skull with crossed rifles behind it and another with some sort of craft dropping from a cloud on a lightning bolt.

"Bah! You humans and togruta are a very strange lot. Your language is very confusing as are most of your 'jokes' and 'sarcasim'." A heavily accented male voice says.

"Cheer up Usze. You will learn in time. If you need help, talk to Fleetmaster 'Vadum." The Major says, passing a group of humans, togruta, and one large non-human.

"As you say, Fieldmaster. Who are these individuals? New recruits to educate? No, this one smells of death. As do the others. The ones in robes, however, may need alot of help becoming adusted to the unit." The being, Usze, says.

"That they will. Skirata, Knight Jusik, and Tur-Mukan, you three will have NCO cabins. The rest are to stay in communal male-only bunk room Delta-Niner. As a reminder, Skirata, i need you, Knight Jusik, Tur-Mukan, Captain Ordo, Liutenaunt Mereel, and the commander of Omega squad in my office in two hours. Until then, get your gear stowed and entertain yourselves. Master Sergeant Sharber will be stopping by to brief you on operations in the not too distant future in a half hour." The Major says, leaving with the togruta Captain Athna not far behind.

A few minutes later, a six-foot tall male wearing a soft-cap(beret or ball-cap), light armor, and had a side-arm hoilstered on their right leg and a large combat blade sheathed on their left shoulder their chest stalked, not walked, into the rec room where the troopers of Omega, the Nulls, Kal, Etain, and Jusik were listening to several 'Specters', the name of their unit that Major Xanders commanded, talk about United Nations equipment, government, what their homes were like, and their roles in the unit. What Kal found interesting was that there was nobody below 'Corporal', the second lowest apparent non-comissioned rank above Private and Lance Corporal, in the Specters and that the rest were Sergeants. He also noticed that they had different sub-classes of Sergeants.

There was 'buck' Sergeant, Staff, Gunnery, First, Master, Master Gunnery, Sergeant Major, and Sergeant Major of the Marines. Buck Sergeants commanded squads, Staff's got platoons, Gunnies got companies, Firsts and Masters got battalions, Master Gunnies and Sergeant Major's got specilized battalions and divisions, and the Sergeant Major of the Marines got the entire Corps. But, some of the unit was Navy, so there was Third, Second, First, Chief, Senior Chief, Master Chief, and Command Master Chief Petty Officers then there was the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (corporal, sergeant, staff, gunny, first/master, master gunny/sergeant major, sergeant major of marines-|in that order|-) in addition.

"Here to brief these Republicans(not political) Master Gunny?" Asks Staff Sergeant Eward Heinz, First Platoon Alpha Companies Senior Non-Comissioned Officer.

"Yeah. Everybody else, get the hell outta my rec center." The man repiles.

Everybody that was UN left the room. Including the Sangheili 'Ultra' Usze who was also in the room.

"In case you don't know already, i'm Master Sergeant Sharber, most call me BS because i don't take any and you'll think i am full of it until you get shot at. The Specters, Black Berets, or SpecWarf Zero-One-Zero as we've been called, which stands for Special Warfare High Command unit Ten, was created just over a year ago by Grand Admiral Terrance Hood and then Captain 'King' Xanders. The Admiral saw that the creation of an elite group that recieved orders from the highest authority with the best weaponry, training, and gear available was needed. Those in the unit are hand-picked by the Major and Admiral via reviewing all available records, medical, civillian, and service. All are trained in almost any combat form possible, not excluding fighter pilots, ground vehicle crewman, ship boarding parties, exo-atmospheric, extra-vehicular, and zero-gee combat. Currently, there are two integrated companies of Sangheili, Uggnoy, Togruta, and Humans and two Recon Squads of eight. Sangheili and Uggnoy are not common due to that the majority are back home training the next generation and re-training the older generations. However, Sangheili Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadum, Sangheili Ulra Usze 'Taham, and Uggnoy Sub-Ultra Papp-Hap are the only ones aboard from their respective species. In our ranking system, 'Vadum is an Admiral, Usze a Captain, and Hap is a Gunnery Sergeant." The man says.

"Why are we here then?" Fi, Omega's wise-ass, medic, and sniper asks.

"The Republic wanted proof of a group called the Covenant not being some hoax of fairy tale. The Covenant Empire is made up of seven or more species devoted to nothing more than total open war on this entire galazy and ours. The Fleetmaster orginized a rebellion which is still operating, buying us time to get more troops, munitions, and other items stockpiled for all-out war against them. Our job is to cause as much caios as possible for them, thinning out their fleets, gathering intelligence, then attacking major targets with the majority of our military power in a series of calculated and well-timed engagements on highly valued planets or installations while their military is stretched out and unable to respond fast enough to simultanous attacks once the President and UN Senate deem fit." Sharber says.

"But why us and not another unit?" Atin, Omega's technical expert asks.

"You all know how covert operations work without having to be trained. You also have some things we're interested in obtaining. But those things will be revealed once we arrive at Shili and are ferried planetside. In the meantime, the Major want's a face-to-face with Skirata, Captain Ordo, Liutenaunt Mereel, Sergeant Niner, and you two civies in a half hour." The man says, heading twards the door.

"How do we find the Major's office?" Darman asks.

"Staff Sergeant Kowalski will escort you to his office." The Master Sergeant says as the door shuts behind him.

A short time later, the door opens and a hulking figure walks in. The man was well over six foot, was barrel-chested, and his fatuiges were stretched scross large masses of muscle. A weapon known to the UN as an M20 SMG with no stock, recoil stabilizer, colapsable red-dot, and underbarrel light/laser targeter sat in a hilster on the mans right leg and a rather large blade with a slight curve sheathed on their left shoulder proved all the evidence one needed to assume that they kne how to kill and handle most foes with some degree of ease.

"I'm Staff 'Hulk' Kowalski. The Major is waiting." The man says with a heavy accent.

Kal, Ordo, Niner, Bardan, and Etain follow the man. Kal, Ordo, Mereel, and Niner went with full armor, side-arms, and their numerous bladed weapons and other 'goodies'. The two Jedi went with their sabers and concealed hold-out blasters. As they moved deeper into the ship, they passed large exercize rooms, a large armory, corridors leading to squad rooms and rooms that housed the SOEIVs, other bunk rooms, a few more rec rooms, and multiple offices.

They arrived at an office door with the words: Maj. Richard E. 'King' Xanders, SpecWarf Zero-One Zero on two seperate lines, one atop the other in bold white lettering. Below was a flaming human skull with a bladed weapon and two crossed rifles on top of a drop-pod, every detail in color with not a single detail overlooked posted on a sign on their right next to a control pad. The doors slid open silently with no bangs or swooshes and revealed a large office with a desk, holoproection table, bookshelves, 'framed' holo-stills on the walls, and a twenty plus person conference table around a small proector in the center with a large screen off to the side, but still in view of the entire table.

The Major had a cig in their right hand and was staring out a view-port on one side of the table while the Captain was looking through a data-pad on the same side on the Major's left, which would be his right if he was facing the door. A mix of orange, blue, and black was twisting and shimmering outside. The almost unoticeable hum and vibration of the ship said that they were in FTL.

[Sir, the liasons are here.] A digital voice says a a bloe holoprojraphic female pops up on the table.

"I know. I heared the door open and i sent Hulk to go get them. Please take a seat lady and gentlemen, so we can begin. You may head back to the range Hulk." The Major says turning around as the Captain sets down her data pad.

The Staff Sergeant nodded and left without a word.

"I assume you are wondering why the UN choase you to be our 'liason'. We went over the Republics Military files and with some other information and files, choose you for the job. And yes, we mean those files. Well hidden from the Republic and other prying eyes, but not good enough for our Smart Artificial Inteligence, am i right Mel?" The Major asks the blue holprojection.

[What do you mean? I practically tore that virus web down within ten nanoseconds! Not to mention the repositioning program was not quite fast enough to prevent my fellow Dumb AI from breaking the files wide open for download.] The projection says.

"You cracked Jaing and Kom'rks file protection?" Mereel says.

"Mereel you d'kuit! They could have been bluffing!" Ordo shouts.

[To prove we are not, as of date you have aquired several hundred billion, that's with a b, worths of credits and other resources. But, after we crakced it, we gave the program a few minor enhancements along with a remote self-termination code and a Dumb AI to protect and relay it's findings and 'harvest' to the adresses specificated in the original program.] The AI, called Mel, says.

"So, this is blackmail then." Kal says

"Not quite. Let's just say we're giving you a favor, but we want somethings in return." The Major says.

"Like what?" Niner asks.

"Like for you to give us a full list of the GAR Contigency codes, military movements, and a few other things. We would also like to have some things removed from your adopted son's heads and arms, Kal Skirata." The Major's voice changing to sound like a clones, but with a stong Concord Dawn-Mandalorian accent mixed with another that was unidentifiable.


	25. Authors Notice

Well, I have a bit of good and bad news people.

We'll do the good first. I am alive and well. I am doing fairly well in my technical college. The teachers are great and one taught my dad and mom when they were in Junior

High and grade school. Physics is...interesting to say the least. I have been wrighting, but not as much.

Now the bad. I am, for the third or fourth time, putting a story on hold and up for somebody to pick up if they would like, but ask first. I got out of hand with the plot that makes up

ODST or Clone and i have lost track of what i wanted to make the story.

I will, however, be starting an entirely new story with some OC's that have been submitted in the past along with a whole entirely new main OC at the center of the action.  
The story and others may encompass parts of Halo(all but H-5 with alternate H-4), Star Wars(1-6, posibly 7-? Rebels, CW), The Martian(awesome movie), Lord of the Rings(all movies), and possibly Mass Effect.

Thanks for the support!

Jase Sierra-412


End file.
